The PotterBlack Romance
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. AU. Slash. Mpreg. A collection of one or two chaptered ficlets, centred around the romantic relationship between James Potter and Sirius Black. The day they first kissed, the night James proposed, Sirius pregnant with their first child, one of th
1. The One with the Kiss

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, I think. I don't know, I may own the plot for each chapter.

****

Summary: **AU. Slash. M-preg.** A collection of one or two chaptered ficlets, centred around the romantic relationship between James Potter and Sirius Black. The day they first kissed, the night James proposed, Sirius pregnant with their first child, one of the couple is ill and even the time the couple became allergic to each other. Please R&R.

****

Warning: **Remember, this _is_ slash, so, you no like? You no read, you no flame. This is also and ALTERNATE UNIVERSE fic, which is why Sirius and James are together and not with Lily or Remus, or dead or in Azkaban. That's also why Harry doesn't exist. Also, MALE PREGNANCY if that squicks you then I'm sorry but you're not being forced to read this.**

Oh yeah, the way I title these chapters is taken from the TV show _FRIENDS_ so I don't entirely own that either.

………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1: _The One With The Kiss_

Sirius lay on his bed on his stomach up in the Gryffindor Sixth Year Boys' Dormitory. He just could not shake it out of his head.

The second day of term, after living with James all summer, he kissed him. Sirius Black kissed his best friend full on the mouth. Then what did he do? Why, Sirius ran of course. That was a week ago, he had managed to avoid James since that fateful night alone in the common room.

"Sirius talk to him." Said Remus coming out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. "It's only going to make you more nervous if you wait longer."

Sirius rolled onto his back and groaned, "I can't Rem, I mean, what if he hates me now? I spent the entire summer with him, checking him out beside the pool, watching him sleep at night. If he finds out about that on top of the kiss he'll never speak to me again!"

Remus sighed and went over to his distressed, he tucked one leg under him and sat on the bed at Sirius' side. "Si."

"What?"

"Look," Started Remus sternly. "Talk to him Sirius. He's your best friend, and if you love him that much he will understand."

Sirius sat up against the head of his bed and scowled out across the room, "No he won't. I ruined everything. I mean, would _you_ want to be my friend if I snogged you in the middle of the common room at night?"

"I'm straight Sirius. I'd be freaked out a bit yeah, but I'd still be your friend." Replied Remus.

Sirius snorted derisively, "He's straight as well, that's the problem."

Remus watched his friend frowning slightly, "OK listen, what I am about tot ell you is breaking James' confidence in every way, so I ask you _not_ to tell him where you heard this." Sirius nodded intrigued. "James is gay." Sirius raised his eyebrows in hope. "Look don't get your hopes up Padfoot, he has his sights set on someone. I don't know who, but he does."

Sirius looked down at the bed in front of him sadly, "I s'pose I should still talk to him though, shouldn't I?"

Remus placed a hand on his arm, "The password to the Prefects' bathroom is _Garden Fresh._ Send him a note and get him to meet you there. Best time is after curfew cause no one will walk in on you."

Sirius looked back up to his Lycanthropic friend and smiled, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Replied Remus smiling back. He knew what was expected of him so he gave Sirius a hug before getting up. "When you come back from the bathroom, tell me how it went."

Sirius smirked, "Yes Sir."

After Remus left the Dorm Sirius went hunting for a quill, ink and a bit of parchment to write a note to James.

Prongs

Please meet at the Prefects Bathroom at midnight tonight. We really need to talk. The password is Garden Fresh. _Please come._

Padfoot

After he was done with the note, Sirius took up to the Owlery so James would receive it during dinner in half an hour.

When the owl was received, James cast a curious glance down the table at Sirius who was sitting with Frank Longbottom and former enemy, Lily Evans. Sirius had chosen that moment to look at James, he saw the look in the hazel eyes and gave a small smile before turning back to his conversation.

James looked back to Remus who quickly looked down at his food, "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

Remus raised his eyes bashfully, "Yeah. He was sulking, I had to do something."

James nodded in understanding. When Sirius Black sulked, he really sulked and it was really unbearable after a while.

At _11:30pm_ Sirius headed off to the Prefects' Bathroom with the Marauders Map. When he got there he ran the water into the big pool like tub and sat on the edge with his feet in the water.

12am came and went. Sirius sighed, he should've expected James not to turn up, but as the young Black was about to get up he heard the portrait to the bathroom close with a click.

"Sorry I'm late. Peter wouldn't let me go he wanted help with his Transfig. Essay."

Sirius shook his head, "Don't worry about it." He kept his back to James.

James sighed; he took his shoes off, rolled his pants up a little and went to sir down on the edge of the tub next to Sirius. "So, what did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry about just jumping you in the common room like that. I don't know why I did it, I just thought it was a good idea at the time. I mean, I've been refraining myself from doing that all summer at your place. I know you're probably really uncomfortable about this now and I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore-"

"Stop right there." Said James cutting Sirius off. "I'm not uncomfortable about it and I do still want to be your friend…………………Or possibly more?"

Sirius jerked his head up to look James in the eyes, "Y-y-you want to…………" He trailed off as James leaned in.

Their lips met softly and Sirius felt one of James' hands move up to caress his cheek. The sweet kiss felt like it ended far too soon, but the boys didn't move apart.

James looked into Sirius' deep blue eyes; he kept his hand on the side of Sirius' face. "I know Remus told you about my preference, he's a bloody awful liar considering." Sirius smirked. "And I also know he told you I had eyes for somebody, which is true and before you say anything, it is you. I know you were checking me out overt the summer and I was to, the reason I insisted you stayed in my room was because I was hoping something would happen between us."

Sirius smiled, "Me too. I didn't actually think anything of you insisting I stay in your room. I usually do anyway."

"I know."

Sirius chewed his bottom lip lightly, "So, where do we go from here?"

James dropped his hand from Sirius' face and trailed a finger down the front of Sirius' body, "I think we should have a bath."

Sirius shoved his best friend into the water and got in himself. When James resurfaced he was spluttering and missing his glasses.

"You little bastard."

Sirius laughed his bark like laugh and tried to get out the way as James lunged at him, pushing him back into the side of the pool. Their bodies were pressed right up against each other and their faces were barely an inch away.

James brushed Sirius' wet hair off his face and gazed into his eyes again, "You know, I didn't think I'd be saying this to anyone at sixteen years old, but I've been putting this off for months now." He kissed Sirius lightly on the lips. "I love you."

Sirius slipped his arms right around James' neck and closed the gap between their mouths in a deep, meaningful kiss.

"Love you too."

****

…………………………………………

A/N: Righto, how was that? Was it any good? Even if it wasn't I will continue to write.

Please Read AND Review. I would appreciate feedback, but NO FLAMES. You have already been warned about what is in this story thing.


	2. The One with the Babysitter Part 1

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: Same as usual. I own hardly anything. I do wish I owned Remus, Sirius and James though! _huggles Paddy plushie_

**The-mpreg-spirit:** Yuppo! I am back! It is a bugger that keeps doing that, isn't it?

**Eleonora1:** I'm glad you still like it! As for the other Romance Series stories, I'll start getting them up _ASAP!_ Just for you :-P I'll try not to get deleted again!

**Legolas19:** Glad you liked it!

**Chapter 2:**_ The One with the Babysitter_

"I can not believe your parents think we need a baby sitter." Grumbled Sirius as he threw himself onto James' bed in Potter Manor.

The boys had recently finished their sixth year at Hogwarts and James' parents were going away on business.

"We're seventeen years old!" Continued Sirius glaring at the ceiling. "Do they think we're immature or something?"

James fell on the bed beside Sirius and looked up at the ceiling as well, "That's exactly it, that and we're sleeping together but I don't think they know that. Yet."

Sirius turned on to his side so he could see James' face, "Are you going to tell them?"

"I'll have to eventually." Replied James turning his gaze to Sirius, "I don't know how they're going to react though, they always wanted me to marry some pretty girl and have lots of children and live near them and everything."

Sirius smiled slightly, "Looks like you've had your life planned out already."

James had detected the hint of disappointment in Sirius' eyes and his tone; he pulled Sirius' face down to his and kissed him tenderly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let them order me into a marriage I don't want. I want to be with you and you only." Sirius gave a real smile this time and James returned it. "Now, what are we going to do to the baby sitter?"

Sirius' sweet smile turned into an evil grin in a split second.

After arguing with James' parents over dinner that night about the baby-sitter, James and Sirius headed up to James' room claiming they were going to do their homework. But, really they ended up under the covers James' bed with the door locked and barricaded.

Sirius rested his head on James' chest and sighed in content, "I'm glad you don't want to marry someone else, cause I'll never tire of this."

James ran his fingers through Sirius' now unkempt hair, "Mm, me too."

The two had nearly drifted off to sleep when a loud hammering came from the other side of the door. They jumped to full alert and stared at each other in horror and then back at the door.

"Who is it?" Called James cautiously.

"Your mother James. Now open up!"

Sirius leapt out of the bed and into his and pretended he was asleep, while James managed to get rid of all the carelessly discarded clothes, move the barricade, jump back in bed and then unlock the door. Before his mum opened the door, James grabbed a book and pretended to be reading.

"Sh, Sirius is asleep." Said James quietly as his mum entered.

She raised an eyebrow at the 'sleeping' form of Sirius before turning back to James, "Now listen, I know you two are not fond of the baby-sitter idea, but your father and I only want to keep you two safe." James opened his mouth to speak but his mum held up her hand. "Anything could happen while we're gone. Sirius' family could come and try and kidnap him or Voldemort could attack."

James dropped his book in shock, "We are on his list?!"

Irene sighed, "Yes, we are. Before now, we would've trusted you two to look after yourselves for a few days, providing Remus was here to keep you in line. But now with a threat like the Dark Lord, you understand we can't." James nodded in understanding.

"Who's our 'sitter then?" He asked.

"Karliya."

"She's evil!" Cried James. "Evil. Really evil."

Irene sighed and shook her head; "She's a mature young lady."

"She's Remus' sister!"

"Yes well, it's a pity he hasn't picked up her maturity." Commented Irene. "Anyway, we'll probably be gone by the time you two wake up tomorrow, so don't expect a cooked breakfast and Karliya will be arriving tomorrow night, so you still have a day without adults around."

James nodded, "OK. Is that all?"

Irene nodded, before she turned to leave his room she posed a question, "Don't you need glasses to read?" James' eyes widened as he looked at his mother. Irene smiled and winked at him. "Goodnight James."

"Night." Mumbled James in reply.

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Bugger." Came the other reply.

Irene closed the door and James let out a sigh of worry, "I think she knows something."

Sirius sat up letting his covers fall down to his waist and sighed, "Maybe we should tell them?"

James stared thoughtfully around his bedroom, "Nah, let's give them some time to make assumptions and then we'll tell them." Sirius nodded.

"Am I allowed back in your bed now?"

James grinned and nodded, "You're more than welcome."

Sirius jumped out of his bed and crawled back into James' and snuggled up to his boyfriend's side.

****

Two days later

Sirius got up before James on Monday morning and headed downstairs in just a pair of pants, he didn't think Karliya would mind.

"Hey Karly." Said Sirius smiling, he deliberately ignored the twenty four year old's hair, which was now bright green and pink.

"Change my hair back now Black." Growled Karliya standing up threateningly with her wand in hand.

Sirius looked at her innocently, "What? I thought you did that. Suits you."

Karliya glared darkly at him, "Change. It. Back. _Now."_ She got her wand ready to fire a hex at him.

Sirius threw his hands up in defeat, "Ok! Just let me go get my wand." He turned and left quickly.

As the raven-haired boy retreated, Karliya pointed her wand at him and muttered something. Little did Sirius know, he and James would soon be unable to have some bedroom fun.

Karliya sat back down in her chair with a smug grin on her face.

****

Revenge is so sweet.

To be continued…………

A/n: OK, next chapter is the second part to this one, so don't think I just cut it off at the end and am leaving it like that.

Anyways, **Read AND Review! Please?**


	3. The One with the Babysitter Part 2

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: Again, I own very little if anything at all, well, I own Karliya and James' parents' names but that's it. I think, but I do own a very adorable black Plushie dog, which I've admirably named Paddy Junior.

**Legolas19:** Glad you liked it so much!

**the-mpreg-spirit:** Ha, well, I got meself a beta reader now! So, she'll tell me what to cut out.

**Eryn Galen:** Yeah, mpreg is the best ain't it? He he he, glad you like it!

**Eleonora1:** Ha ha, yes, I think you betaing my stories might just get me to upload them faster **:-D**

**Reese Craven:** Yo dude! Glad you still like this story! As for my other ones, like _Malfoy Manor,_ that is now on my Yahoo Group, just so you know (link in my profile).

......

****

Chapter 2:_ The One With The Baby-sitter Part 2_

Revenge is so sweet

Sirius had managed to get back to James' bedroom, but he never had time to find his wand. He had completely forgotten how horny James could be in the morning, which is why Sirius found himself on his back on the bed with James nipping and kissing at his neck with his hands roaming.

"Karliya could walk in on us." Said Sirius in strained voice; he was starting to get very uncomfortable down below.

James grunted and raised his head with mischief written all over his face, "She'd enjoy it." With that, his mouth found Sirius' and he trailed one hand down to the waistband of Sirius' black pants and slipped it under.

Sirius arched up into James when he felt James take hold of him.

As they kissed, James suddenly became aware of what his hand was on.

Is it just me or has Sirius gotten smaller? He thought in confusion.

Meanwhile Sirius was having similar thoughts. _Is it just me or has James' hand grown?_

James quickly pulled away and removed his hand from inside Sirius' pants.

"Wha-James!" Whined Sirius in frustration.

James pulled Sirius' waistband out and nearly choked, he let go causing Sirius to yelp when the elastic slapped him and looked to Sirius' face only to burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!" Exclaimed Sirius grumpily. Because he got no answer and only a point to his crotch, Sirius looked into his pants.

****

"KARLIYA!"

Karliya sat laughing evilly at the kitchen table, _Sounds like they've found out._ She thought as she got up and headed out the kitchen and upstairs.

"You hollered Mr. Black?" Said Karliya innocently when she got to James' room.

"What did you do?!" Cried Sirius glaring daggers at her. He looked to James, _"Stop laughing Potter!"_

His only reply was a snort as James fell off the bed laughing harder.

Karliya raised her eyebrows; "Whatever are you talking about Sirius?"

"You know perfectly well what you did to me!" Growled Sirius in a very Padfoot like way. "Now _change _it _back!"_

Karliya leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms, "No can do Padfoot. It's a timer."

"You cow." Growled Sirius still glaring at the grinning Lupin. "Please change it back…"

Karliya shook her head, "I told you Sirius, it's on a timer. I can't change it back, you have to wait."

James had finally managed to calm himself down there on the floor at the foot of his bed, "How long?" There was still a lot of amusement in his voice and Sirius glared in his direction, even though he could only see the messy mop of black hair over the end of the bed.

"Twenty four hours." Replied Karliya coolly.

"You mean to tell me, _I _am going to have a _tiny dick _for _twenty four hours?!" _Shouted Sirius, his deep blue eyes turning nearly black with anger.

Karliya just grinned and nodded. "Well, it's not that much of a problem, I mean, James is the dominant one after all."

James pulled himself back onto the bed, deliberately avoiding looking at Sirius' face in case he started laughing again. "Just _how much_ does Remus tell you?"

"Well," Started Karliya casually, "I know about you two being together, obviously. I know that you two and Peter know about the Lycanthropy. I also know about you three being illegal Animagi in order to help my little brother through his transformations, and for that, I am proud he has friends like you three, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to get you back for turning my hair pink and green. I also know about the Marauders Map and your Invisibility Cloak James. I know your nicknames, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, I also know your Animagus forms, dog, rat and stag." Sirius and James sat there with their mouths dangling open. "So you see, I have _a lot_ to blackmail you with if you even _think_ about threatening me or hexing me. OK?"

The two boys nodded in worry.

"Now, change my hair back." Ordered Karliya sternly.

James grabbed his wand and muttered the counter charm for the one they used on Karliya, and her shoulder length hair turned back to its bronzy brown colour.

Karliya smiled, "Well now, I'm willing to make you both breakfast if you behave and don't hex me. What do you want? A fry up? Bacon, eggs, sausages?" Both boys nodded, Sirius pouting miserably. "OK, it'll be ready in about half an hour." With that, she left the room and headed back downstairs.

James turned to Sirius and saw the dark glare coming from his boyfriend. "What?"

"You didn't have to laugh at me." Said Sirius looking very miserable.

James frowned slightly and moved over to Sirius, "I'm sorry. I was-it was-well, you have to admit, she did get you back good." He stroked Sirius' hair.

Sirius sighed, "Yeah I s'pose. It's still upsetting that you were laughing at me, least you could do is be sympathetic."

James was suddenly overcome with a severe bout of guilt over laughing at his lover. He pulled Sirius into his arms, "I'm sorry Siri, I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did."

"OK, maybe I did. But I don't want you to be angry at me over something so stupid." Replied James still stroking Sirius' hair.

Sirius finally rested his head on James' shoulder, "I don't know why I'm so upset. I guess I'm still reeling from being shut out by you guys for so long after what I told Snape."

James pulled away slightly so he could see Sirius' face, "You know I didn't mean those things I said to you, except the _stupid_ _arrogant bastard_ bit, but other than that…you shouldn't take the rest to heart."

"Well I _did_ take it to heart didn't I?" Replied Sirius pulling away from him and sitting up against the head of the bed. "Those things coming from Remus, I could handle, but coming from you?"

"Sorry." Said James. How could something as simple as a prank from Karliya turn into this conversation, one they had had a few times since Sirius gave away the Whomping Willow secret to Snape last November.

James didn't realize how upset Sirius still was over that though. Although the others hadn't spoken to him for almost _four months _afterwards.

"You know, I cried myself to sleep nearly every night for those four months. It was hell." Said Sirius tearfully. "I really thought you hated me." James frowned. "Do you know what its like to think the only person you've ever loved hates you?"

"No." Replied James truthfully. "But I can tell you I don't hate you. I never have. I was just angry with you for betraying Remus' trust like that, and I suppose I was angry that he forgave soon afterwards, but I really don't hate you, and I was only laughing before because I thought it was funny. And it is." Sirius half scowled at him but he had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Anyway, I love you, and I don't want something this stupid coming between us again. OK?"

Sirius nodded.

"You have a real way of making someone feel guilty you know that?" Asked James moving up in front of Sirius on his knees. Sirius grinned and nodded. "Good." James leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Because I'd hate for us to always be nice to each other, otherwise we wouldn't be able to have make up sex."

Sirius snorted, "Well I'm not doing _anything,_ until I'm right again." He said indicating to his crotch.

The next morning, around the same time Karliya hexed Sirius the previous day Michael and Irene Potter came home. They found Karliya in the kitchen making some coffee and sat down and had a chat about the few days and to find out how the boys had behaved.

Karliya lied through her teeth saying they were every well behaved because they scared of her, which was true in Sirius' case now.

"I was wondering Karly," Started Irene, "You haven't eh, noticed anything different happening between those two the last few days have you?"

Karliya furrowed her eyebrows, _"Different_ how?"

Irene sighed, "Well, I've noticed them acting differently around each other since they came back from Hogwarts. You know, secretive stares, flirting even and late at night when I've walked passed James' room, there have been some odd noises coming from it."

Michael snorted, "She has it into her head that our son _and_ his best friend are gay and together."

Karliya raised her eyebrows at Michael. _It's not my place to say. It really isn't. I should warn them though._ "I haven't noticed anything unusual about their behaviour towards each other. Other than the usual bickering and play fights, nothing." She checked her watch. "Listen, I have to go, mum flooed earlier asking me to go and help her with something secret."

"OK." Replied Irene.

Karliya smiled, she headed upstairs to get her stuff, on her way back down the hall she knocked on James' door.

"Who is it?"

"Karly. Can I come in? This is important."

"Yes."

Karliya opened the door and found both boys still in bed. Sirius had his head on James' chest and he appeared to still be asleep, while James had one arm wrapped round him and the other behind his bed.

"How can I help?" Asked James curiously.

"Your parents are home." Said Karliya. "But that's not what was important, what's important is your mother is very suspicious about you two now. She's noticed you flirting with each other and heard strange noises coming your room late at night. If I were you, I would tell them now to save further investigation."

"Oh god………Only mum?" Asked James. He freed himself of Sirius and sat.

"Yeah, your dad thinks she's going nuts and I said I didn't know anything about it." Replied Karliya. "Anyway, just so you know. But I have to go, mum wants to see me. No doubt to baby-sit my little brothers."

"OK, I'll see ya when we see ya." Said James tiredly.

"See ya James." Said Karliya turning to leave. James gave a feeble wave. "Bye Sirius."

"Urg." Grunted Sirius unintelligibly.

Karliya smiled and left. She said her good-byes to the Potters and left the house to go home.

Sirius and James were both dressed and sitting on James' bed talking quietly.

"I think we should tell them, like Karly said before there's any further investigation." Said James looking to his boyfriend who was very happy now.

Sirius nodded, "OK. Tell them. Now?" He was happy now because he had something to be proud of in his pants again.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Nodded James.

The two boys got up and went downstairs, both mentally going over what they might say to James' parents.

"Morning boys." Said Irene. "You're up early."

The two teens sat down in silence.

"Mum, dad, we have something we need to tell you." Said James seriously.

"What is it dear?" Asked Irene curiously.

James looked to Sirius and took a deep breath. "Sirius and I…………are gay." Michael choked on his coffee, but they ignored him. "We've been together since September last year, and before you say anything, we love each other and you can't do anything about it."

Irene sat back in her chair smugly, "What were you just saying Michael?"

Michael considered the two boys, who looked so determined, he then focused his gaze upon Sirius. "Do you honestly love him?"

"Yes. I do." Replied Sirius as James placed his hand upon his.

"Do you promise to look after him?" Asked Michael, he didn't seem angry about this revelation at all. In fact, he seemed to be sizing Sirius up as being a son-in-law.

"Yes. I will." Said Sirius. "I love him Mr. Potter. I want to be with James."

Irene smiled at the determination in her son's best friend's _lover's?_ voice.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You know he's a handful."

"Hey!" Whined James glaring at his dad. _Why did he have to put Sirius on the spot like that? If he's going to kick us both out he might as well get it over with._

"I'm sure." Repeated Sirius more forcefully.

Michael stayed silent for a few moments before sighing deeply, "Welcome to the family."

****

A/N: How was that? Any good? Did James' parents accept them to quickly? Although I do believe his parents are reasonable, accepting, liberal type. Well they obviously had to be if their son befriended someone with Sirius' family background.

****

Next chapter: Peter messes up a potion during their seventh year and it explodes all over James and Sirius leaving them allergic to each other.


	4. The One Where Peter Screws Up A Potion

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own very little.

**the-mpreg-spirit:** I don't know why you haven't read that chapter before, but you have now!

**Legolas19:** Glad you liked it!

**Rin:** He he, glad you still like it!

Oh yeah, it's about November of their 7th Year and now most people know about James and Sirius being together.

Chapter 4:_ The One Where Peter Screws Up A Potion_

"Put in the shredded Bicorn skin now." Whispered Remus out the corner of his mouth to Peter who was panicking over the _Antihistamine Potion_ in Potions with their most hated teacher. _Professor Eston._

"Lupin!" Growled Eston. "Are you giving Pettigrew instructions? _Again?"_

"Yes Sir." Replied Remus levelly.

Sirius and James looked over their shoulders at their werewolf friend, knowing full well that he was going to get kicked out of the class any minute now. He always did because the Professor hated the fact that Remus was actually _helping_ somebody in his classroom.

The Slytherins snickered and Sirius shot them dirty glares.

"And why may I ask are you helping him?" Asked Eston in his silky tone.

Remus raised an eyebrow; "Well we've been here for six and a half years and you haven't exactly _helped_ him have you? So someone had to." His voice was hard.

Sirius and James glanced wearily each other, when Remus Lupin spoke back to a teacher like that, it usually meant he was not in a mood to be messed with.

Eston looked down his over sized nose at Remus, "Get out of my classroom. Now."

"I'll be glad to." Replied Remus, he picked his stuff up and stormed out of the classroom muttering profanity at the Professor.

"What are you all waiting for? Get back to work!" Shouted Eston angrily.

"It's your turn to calm him down." Whispered Sirius to James when they were bent over their cauldrons.

James sighed, "Its always my turn. You and Peter are just scared he's going to hit you."

The other three Marauders knew all to well how aggressive Remus could get.

"That's only because you're the only one stupid enough to go near him when he's in a mood like that." Hissed Sirius back to him, all the while keeping his eyes on Eston who kept glaring at them.

Both Sirius and James could hear Peter starting to get very anxious about his potion, they could hear him muttering rapidly to himself.

"The makings of a psychopath behind us." Muttered James. "What's to bet his potion's going to go wrong and end up on us?"

"Well, I won't bet against you." Replied Sirius he took a glance over his shoulder and saw Peter nearly in tears over his potion and then looked back to his own. "It's sad really. Eighteen next year and he's still crying over his Potions going wrong."

James glanced at Sirius, "Try and be nice Sirius, he can't help being bad at it."

Sirius looked at his boyfriend out the corners of his eyes, "Fine."

About five minutes went by in silence, which was highly unusual for this class, especially the Slytherins.

"Pettigrew!" Snarled Eston causing the blonde boy to jump in fear. "What is this crap that you have made?!"

"A-a-a-a-an Antihistamine Potion?" Replied Peter trembling from head to toe.

"If this, Pettigrew, was an Antihistamine Potion it would be yellow. _Not_ red." Growled Eston glaring at the poor boy.

"Perhaps his potion would be right if you had just let Remus help him!" Said Sirius turning around.

Now Sirius talking back to teachers definitely wasn't an uncommon sight. He did it at least twice a week, if not twice a day.

"Its your fault he screwed it up!" continued Sirius angrily.

James leaned against his bench and put his hands up to his face in despair. Sirius usually made things worse when he shouted at Eston because of his lack of helping Peter learn.

"Do not talk to me with that tone Mr. Black!" Snapped Eston coldly. "Perhaps you and Potter would like to test the potion?"

"What?!" Exclaimed James. "I didn't do anything!"

Eston glared at him then his expression to turned to one of realisation as he looked back at the potion. "Everybody get down!"

Everybody did just that, James and Sirius looked at each other and then back to Peter who quickly ducked down and in doing so knocking his cauldron flying in the raven-haired boys' direction as it exploded.

James and Sirius didn't have time to duck down before they were doused in a good dose of something that was meant to be an Antihistamine Potion.

"You idiot boys!" Shouted Eston when he got back up off the floor. "I told you all to get down! But what did you do? You stayed standing so you could get covered in that crap!"

Twenty minutes later after the classroom was cleaned up by James, Sirius and Peter, the three of them headed off to Gryffindor Tower as it was the end of the day.

They found Remus lying on his stomach on his bed reading a book. Peter went over to his and sank down onto it sulkily, James went and sat on Sirius' bed with Sirius practically in his lap.

"What happened after I left?" Asked Remus not looking up from his book.

"Oh, Eston had a go at Wormtail about his potion being messed up, and then Sirius had a go at Eston and then the potion exploded we both got covered in it." Replied James in one of those _would you believe it?_ ways.

"Oh fun." Said Remus sarcastically.

Sirius turned on his side to look at Peter, "That potion better not have any lasting effects Peter, or I'm coming after you."

Peter squeaked in fear.

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"What'd I tell you?" Asked James sternly.

Sirius sighed, "Why does the Head Boy have to be my boyfriend?"

"You chose him." Replied Remus not the least bit interested.

Sirius scowled across the room, "I know…………_achoo!…………_Oh god."

By dinnertime that night, both James and Sirius were sneezing and sniffling a lot. Peter stayed as far away from them as possible out of guilt in case it was his fault they were sneezing, which of course it was.

"Maybe you're allergic to something." Suggested Remus while he was playing with his pudding and passing glares down the table at his snobby younger brother Romulus.

"Allergic to what though? I've never been allergic to anything." Replied James thickly. His nose was getting all blocked up now and his eyes were watering.

Sirius had given up on trying to eat and breathe at the same time and settled for using James' shoulder as a pillow.

Remus sighed, "Well, that potion we were making was an Antihistamine Potion, so maybe when Peter screwed it up, he turned it into a Histamine and made you both allergic to something."

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, "You logical thinking is doing my head in Moony. Stop it."

"Sorry, but I'm just saying what I think happened." Replied Remus.

Sirius suddenly had another sneezing fit.

James just stared at his food, "I was going to eat that Siri."

"Sorry." Whined Sirius sounding very nasally. Although he did sound truly sorry.

James slipped an arm around Sirius' waist, "I know you are. Don't worry about it."

The Marauders – minus Peter who was still guilty – spent most of the night after dinner trying to do all the homework they given the week before that was due in the next day.

All the while, Remus was keeping a close eye on his two friends to try and see what would make them sneeze and sniffle. They had both now started getting itchy as well.

At one particular point of the night, James got up to go and find a book in his Head Boy dormitory. During this time, Remus noted that Sirius had stopped sniffling and sneezing and he had also stopped scratching his arms and rubbing his eyes.

"God Moony, can you stop that? It's getting really intimidating." Grumbled Sirius at last.

Remus raised an eyebrow and sat back chewing the end of his quill thoughtfully as James came back into the room and sat down at their table. "I think I know what's wrong with you two."

"Oh? Care to enlighten us?" Asked James scratching his arm, which had started to go red either from the constant scratching or from a rash.

Remus sighed, "I think you're allergic to each other."

"What?!" Cried Sirius, his blue eyes wider than usual and also more red rimmed.

James chewed his quill in thought, "Actually, I think he's right." Sirius looked to him. "I mean, I didn't sneeze or scratch or anything while I was up in my room and now I am again." He emphasised his point with a big sneeze onto his sleeve.

Sirius looked like he didn't want to believe it so he took a huge sniff of James and then went into a fit of sneezing.

James reached around behind his back and scratched, "Man, I itch everywhere." He tried scratching his back against the back of the seat he was on.

"Go stand over there." Said Remus pointing to the other side of the room.

James got up still scratching his back profusely and stood on the other side of the Common Room, which was now

empty.

"Do you both still feel like sneezing or scratching?" Asked Remus suddenly business like.

Both dark haired boys shook their heads.

Remus sat back; "Case solved. Stay away from each other or get an Antihistamine."

"I'm beginning to hate that word." Said Sirius grumpily before yawning. "I'm going to bed."

James nodded, "Good idea."

"Separate beds or neither of you'll be able to breathe." Said Remus pointedly.

They all packed their stuff away, James gave Sirius a quick kiss and then moved away quickly before they both started reacting badly again and headed off in the direction of his Dorm while the other two went off up to the 7th Year Boys' Dormitory.

Sirius lay awake that night looking up at the ceiling miserably. He didn't like the reality of being allergic to James, being allergic to Peter he could definitely handle, being allergic to Remus was all right as long as he didn't have to copy his Lycanthropic friend's homework, but James? _He couldn't handle it._ Not his James. He _needed_ James, he enjoyed the comfort of having that warm body next to his at night, he couldn't have bad allergic reactions to Jamie. It just wasn't on. _It wasn't allowed to happen!_

Meanwhile, James was having similar thoughts, except he wasn't quite as anxious as Sirius but he did miss having Sirius' body draped over his at night. It was cold up in the Dorm all on his own, all alone in his bed.

The next day, James and Sirius were still keeping as far away from each other as they could be without actually leaving their little group. The day had been quite uneventful until Snape made some cutting remarks about Remus and then threw a few jibes at Sirius and James' _strained_ relationship, which really upset Sirius so he attacked Snape and left the greasy haired boy in Madam Pomfrey's care, but not before getting a detention for that night.

Sirius came into the Dorm just after midnight, grumbling profanely about Filch and trophies. He fell on his bed and sniffed and sneezed.

Remus turned over in his bed and looked at Sirius through the light of the waning moon. "Are you all right?"

"No I'm not all right." Replied Sirius sounding miserable. "I don't like not being near James. I don't like being alone in my bed and it's all because Eston kicked you out so you couldn't help Peter with his inevitably fucked up potion."

Remus got out of bed and took in a sharp breath when his bare feet hit the freezing cold stone floor, he quickly hopped onto Sirius' bed and put an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Look don't worry, we'll get the Antihistamine tomorrow and you can go back to shagging every night."

Sirius rubbed his nose and sneezed again, "At least I'm not itchy anymore."

Remus smirked, "S'pose that's a good sign. Maybe it'll just take its course and ware off on its own."

"But that could take ages Moony…" Said Sirius trailing off into a yawn. "I need to sleep."

"Me too." Said Remus, he gave Sirius' shoulder an affectionate squeeze before getting off the bed and quickly jumping back into his own. "Night Padfoot."

"Night Moony." Mumbled Sirius, he hadn't even bothered changing out of his robes or clothes before getting under the covers and drifting off to sleep breathing loudly through his mouth because his nose was still blocked up.

When Sirius came around the next day it was about lunchtime, it was a good job it was a Saturday.

When he hauled himself out of bed, still fully clothed from the night before, he found James and Peter talking in the Dorm.

"Hey, good afternoon." Said James smiling at him.

"Afternoon." Mumbled Sirius heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"Remus is in there. He wants to talk to you." Said James as Sirius headed in there.

"Jamie said you wanted to talk to me." Said Sirius as he saw Remus in the bathroom.

Remus nodded, "I stole the ingredients for the _Antihistamine Potion _from Eston's store cupboard last night." He filled up a goblet and handed it to Sirius. "Here. Drink. It should work instantly."

Sirius took the goblet off him and drank it down and started coughing afterwards, "Eugh! That tastes fowl!"

Remus nodded, "That's what James said."

"He's already taken it?" Asked Sirius, his day week had suddenly lightened up a lot. Remus nodded. "Yes! Thank you so much Moony. I owe you."

"Yeah you both do!" Called Remus after Sirius as he ran out the bathroom.

Peter told Sirius James had gone back to his Dorm to look for his Quidditch magazines. Sirius ran up to the Dorm and charged into the room without bothering to knock, not that James would care either way.

"Hey Si-'

James was cut off when Sirius knocked him down onto the bed and crawled on top to lock his lips in a passionate kiss.

James put his hands up into Sirius' hair as they kissed. "I take it the potion worked on you to then?" Asked James when they pulled apart gasping for breath.

Sirius nodded vigorously. "Sex now. Talk later."

James certainly didn't argue with those words. Over the last few days they had both come to realize they couldn't survive long without feeling the touch of the other one.

Apart from just missing James' touch and his kissing, Sirius definitely missed the cuddling. He wouldn't admit it to anybody else but he loved to cuddle after a good romp in the sack.

****

A/N: OK, I admit, that definitely could have been a much better chapter, but by the time I got round to writing I had forgotten what I was originally going to write. Sorry!

****

Next Chapter: Valentines Day. Dinner. Candles. Engagement Ring.


	5. The One with the Proposal

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, I own nothing of importance. I'd still like to own Sirius and James though. Dani Adamar does however sort of belong to me. My friend came up with her name and I came up with the personality and she is my OFC in a lot of other stories, usually I pair her with Remus like in this.

**Eleonora1:** Yeah, it must be hell being allergic to Sirius or James, don't you think?

**the-mpreg-spirit:** Well, you can read these chappies now!

Does anyone watch _Queer Eye For The Straight Guy?_ Even if you don't, the chocolate box with the engagement ring inside idea comes from that show.

Chapter 5:_ The One With The Proposal_

Sirius was wandering down a corridor on February 13th, during his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. He had just had a detention and now he was trying to get back to Gryffindor Tower without the Prefects catching him. Or more importantly, the Slytherin Prefects, he knew the Prefects from the other Houses wouldn't mind if he had just had a detention but the Slytherins would take points off just for the hell of it.

Tomorrow was Valentines Day and he was _sure_ James was planning something. The fact that he had caught Remus and James talking conspiratorially over the breakfast table and in the Common Room the last few days is what gave him that idea.

As Sirius walked he heard footsteps behind him, he didn't bother looking to see who it was and just kept on his not so merry way. He was pissed off, he had only gotten a detention from Eston for going to see his sick friend in the hospital wing and that was over about three days ago.

Sirius stopped walking when he felt strong arms go around his waist and soft lips on his neck. "Mm, what're you going to do if McGonagall catches us?"

"She thinks it's cute." Replied the amused voice near his ear. Sirius leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace as James spoke again. "Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

Sirius smirked slightly, "Only everyday. Not nearly often enough." He could practically feel James grin against his neck.

"Mm yeah, definitely not often enough my dear Padfoot." Said James circling Sirius until their eyes were on a level, even though James was a bit taller. "So why were you in detention?"

Sirius sighed, "Eston gave me one because I went to see Remus in the hospital wing. Stupid bastard…"

James nodded in agreement, "C'mon. Let's go to bed." He put an arm around Sirius' waist and let his lover rest his head on his shoulder as they walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower.

James spoke the password to the Fat Lady and they went in to find an empty Common Room except for the couple on one of the window seats talking quietly and star gazing.

"Oh, you didn't have to wait up for us." Said James sarcastically to Remus and his girlfriend Dani Adamar.

"I have much better things to do than wait up for you, you wanker." Said Dani scowling at James.

Sirius and Remus raised eyebrows at each other and then Sirius spoke. "When are you two going to stop this stupid feud?"

"When he gets his head out of his arse." Replied Dani still giving James a death glare that was being returned.

"Me?!" Cried James. "You're the one to conceited to stick up for yourself!"

Sirius and Remus could sense a fight coming on, so they both quickly made their exit. At the top of the stairs, they bade their goodnights and went their separate ways. Sirius was going to go into James' room and wait for the Head Boy to show himself.

Dani and James had known each other since they were infants and even though they had drifted apart a bit since they both came to Hogwarts it was a shame to see the friendship that was still there go to waste. That's why Remus and Sirius were trying to stop them from snapping at each other at every chance they got.

About twenty minutes later James came into his room, not giving a second thought as to why Sirius was snooping through his trunk.

"You took a while down there." Said Sirius standing up straight. "I was starting to think she'd killed you."

James smiled slightly, "Nah, quite the opposite actually. We've hugged and made up if you were wondering." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I promised to stop being an asshole and she promised to stick up for herself more often."

Sirius smiled and put his arms around James' neck, "I'm glad. It'd be a shame if you two never spoke to each other again."

James placed his hands on Sirius' waist and tilted his head to the side, "Why does this bother you so much?"

Sirius shrugged a little, "I don't know...well, you two have known each other since you were tiny and its stupid to throw away a friendship like that over something so stupid."

James smiled, "Well, like I said, we've made up. We're friends until the next time we get on each other's nerves." He leaned his head down and kissed Sirius lightly. "Now, do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

Sirius shook his head, "No. Do you?"

James nodded, "And because I do, can you be free from eight o clock onwards tomorrow night?"

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, yeah. Providing I don't get detention. Why?" He considered his boyfriend suspiciously.

James smiled innocently, "It's a secret. But just come here at eight tomorrow night. No earlier."

Sirius nodded his head wearily.

James started kissing him again and Sirius' suspicions were forgotten.

Sirius woke up around _6am_ the next morning and felt something across his back holding him down, he turned his head to the side and saw James still asleep on his side, so obviously he had his arm draped over Sirius.

James started to stir and he opened his eyes blearily and gazed at Sirius, "Morning love."

Sirius smiled, which was a rare occasion for him in the mornings, "Morning."

James shifted himself up into a sitting position and stretched as Sirius started to sit up. He pulled Sirius into his lap and kissed him deeply, "Happy Valentines Day."

Sirius ran his fingers through James' thick messy hair, "And to you too."

Two hours later the two lovers were down in the Great Hall for breakfast with their friends.

When they were done, James dragged Remus out of the hall leaving Dani, Sirius and Peter looking at each other in confusion.

"Ya think maybe they're cheating on us together?" Asked Sirius raising an eyebrow to Dani.

"Yeah well, if they are I'll castrate them." Replied Dani with no hint of joking or amusement in her voice.

"Did she send it?" Asked James when he and Remus got out into the corridor.

Remus dug into his pocket and pulled out a small navy blue velvet box and handed it to James, who gave him some money.

"Have I told you how much I love your sister?" Asked James opening the box to inspect its contents.

Remus smirked, "I don't think anyone's said that to her."

James grinned and bit his lip nervously, "God, I'm so nervous. What if he says _no?"_

Remus patted his friend's arm, "He won't say no. It's Sirius. He wouldn't turn something like that down."

"Are you sure?" Questioned James frowning slightly.

Remus nodded, "Yes. Very sure. Don't worry about it."

James quickly shoved the small box into his pocket as he saw their friends coming towards them.

The first three classes of the day went along fine, and then lunchtime came and Sirius was starting to get very suspicious because James hadn't let him put his hands in his pockets to play around like they usually did in History of Magic when they got too bored.

By the time they got to Transfiguration last lesson, James had become increasingly more nervous, and, for the first time ever he managed to mess up the spell they were learning. Because of that, Professor McGonagall made him stay behind after class so she could talk to him.

Sirius went off with the others back to Gryffindor Tower and grew, if possible, more suspicious when Remus refused to let him go up to James' room.

"Now Potter," Started McGonagall, "I have been watching you the last few days and you seem to have been growing far more nervous than normal and now today, you have never failed a spell first time before. What is your problem?"

James mouthed silently for a moment before pouring out what was wrong with him in a rush, "I'm proposing to Sirius tonight and I'm really nervous about it and worried he might say no and if he does I'll be heartbroken and-"

"Stop!" Said McGonagall cutting him off mid run on sentence. "Now breathe James."

James took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"So that is what has been bothering you the last few days?" Asked McGonagall impressed that someone like James Potter would do that at such a young age.

James nodded worriedly, "Yes. I'm sorry I messed up in class today, it won't happen again, well, if he says no I'll probably kill myself but if he says yes I'll perform admirably."

"I do not want talks of suicide in this school Potter, do you understand?" Said McGonagall sternly. James nodded his head vigorously. "Now, might I suggest a dose of Valium to calm your nerves?"

James rolled his eyes, "I don't want to drug myself Professor. I just want to get through tonight in one piece."

About half an hour later, James left Professor McGonagall's office feeling much more relaxed, he had confided in his favourite teacher, but also a friend of the family's.

McGonagall had managed to convince James that if Sirius said _no_, it could just be because he's not ready to commit to a marriage yet and not that he doesn't love James.

When James got back to Gryffindor Tower, he ignored all his friends AND his boyfriend and headed straight up to his Dormitory to prepare the room for the special evening he had been planning with Remus' help for Sirius.

By _7:45pm_ James had finished setting up the room and went to change, he put on a pair of neat black trousers and black belt, black shoes and a dark forest green coloured shirt. After changing he quickly ran his fingers through his hair and only managed to make it look even messier than it already was then he cracked open the bottle of champagne he had smuggled in from Hogsmeade in the weekend.

James paced his room, it had already gone _8:05pm_ and Sirius hadn't showed up yet.

Just when he was beginning to think Sirius wouldn't show up, a knock sounded at the door. James went and opened the door and saw Sirius waiting there looking apologetic, probably because he was late.

"Hey." Said James smiling.

Sirius smiled back, he looked his boyfriend up and down and nodded in approval, "This is the tidiest I've ever seen you."

James grinned, "Thanks. Come in." He let Sirius passed and smiled when he heard a gasp.

"Oh my god…" Said Sirius trailing off as he looked around the Dormitory.

There was a table lit with candles in the middle of the room with food on, the whole room was lit only by what must have been hundreds of candles placed strategically around. The bed had been made up with the black silk sheets Sirius had been drooling over in Hogsmeade last time they were there together and there were scattered rose petals everywhere.

Sirius had practically melted into a puddle of gooeyness, well, not literally but you get the idea.

James went over to him after closing the door and kissed him on the cheek, "Its all for you sexy."

Sirius smiled at him, "I don't know what to say…"

James pretended to think, "How about _I love you?"_

Sirius nodded, "Well I do." He stroked James' cheek with his thumb. "Thank you."

James smiled and kissed his lover lightly on the lips, "You're welcome. Now," He pulled a chair out from the table, "Sit."

Sirius sat down in the offered chair, "Mm, such a gentleman. This isn't going to last is it?"

James wrinkled his nose in a way that Sirius thought was really cute, "God no. This is the first and only time."

"Fair enough." Said Sirius smiling, he surveyed the food laid out in front of them both now James was sitting opposite him. "Hm, my favourite."

James waggled his eyebrows, "Of course."

The two ate dinner in relative silence, it was too perfect to spoil with pointless small talk.

When they were done, James swished his wand and the plates disappeared, he made Sirius stay where he was while he went to get dessert. James slipped the small velvet box into the strawberry decorated chocolate box and then took it over to the table with Sirius watching curiously.

James placed the plate on the table in front of Sirius and then pulled his chair around so he was closer.

"This looks interesting." Said Sirius eyeing the chocolate box.

"Mmhmm…" James nodded, "Open it."

Sirius gave him a curious look and reached for the lid of the box, he lifted it carefully and put it down before looking inside…

"Oh my god…"

James reached into the chocolate box and pulled the small blue one out, he got down on one knee next to Sirius and opened the small box.

Sirius already had his mouth slightly open.

James took a deep breath, he hadn't bothered memorizing anything to say so he was at a bit of a loss, "Sirius, we've known each other seven years, nearly, and we've been together the last two… Over that time, I've come to realize there's only one thing I need in my life, one person…You. I love you Sirius Black, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Will you marry me?"

Sirius had his head down but his eyes were focused on the platinum band in the velvet box. He stayed silent for what felt like hours to James, in fact, he thought that because Sirius was quiet for so long that he would turn the proposal down. Finally Sirius looked up at him; he had tears in his blue eyes.

"Yes. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

James smiled tearfully at his boyfri-_fiance_. He took the ring out the box and slipped it onto Sirius' left hand.

Sirius put his arms around James' neck and kissed him happily. James pulled his body right up close to his as the kiss deepened.

"I love you, James."

"Love you too, Siri."

****

A/N: I'm almost crying from sappiness, I could probably make it more sappy and romantic but I really can't while I have _Halloween Resurrection_ on in the background, you know, the killing and stuff?

Anyways, I have a little poll for you all.


	6. The One with the Letter Part 1

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: Again, I own N-O-T-H-I-N-G, nothing. Except Dani Adamar and Prof. Eston.

**Legolas19:** Glad you liked it!

**Sweet-single:** Was it the sappiness that made you cry?

**Brunette89:** He he, get that cavity checked out!

**Rin:** Here's more my dear friend! Doesn't matter that you've already read it does it?

**Eleonora1:** No, no, you wouldn't be allergic to Sev and Rem, who would want to be? _You know, I think I've only ever written one JP/SB, despite all the other couples I've done so many times (NOT IN THAT WAY, YOU DIRTY MIND!)_ He he, I swear I didn't think anything dirty! I hate plot bunnies.

****

Chapter 6:_ The One With The Letter_  
  
Being loved by James was something Sirius thought he would never tire of. Most of the rest of the school couldn't understand what Sirius saw in James, because the James they saw was the arrogant, loud, smart mouthed, hot but annoying bastard. But Sirius saw something nobody else saw.

Sirius saw the romantic, caring, gentle side of James. He felt the tender kisses and the loving caresses when they made love………

Sirius decided to stop thinking about those things before it went to far and he had to have a cold shower, after all, he was in public in full view of everybody in the Common Room.

The 7th Year's exams were over and they had a week to lounge around the school and go to Hogsmeade before their Graduation at the end of term feast in from of the rest of the school.

Sirius was lying on the floor in front of the empty fire with his hands behind his head thinking of his fiancé obviously. James was sitting on a chair with his feet dangling over one of the arms talking to Remus, Peter, of course, was fretting about what his exam results might be and Dani, Lily and the other girls in their year in Gryffindor were reading trashy magazines and saying rather bitchy and scathing remarks about the Slytherins.

Sirius suddenly got up, "I'm going for a walk." He announced. "Anyone want to come?"

"I'm sure James does." Said Dani slyly from the table she was sitting at. She immediately got hit in the head with a cushion from James' direction.

Sirius looked to James hopefully.

"Fine. I'll come with you." Sighed James beginning to get up.

"Oh don't make it sound like such a hard ship." Said Sirius grabbing James' hand and dragging him out the portrait hole.

They walked in silence for a little way until James spoke.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously as they walked hand in hand down a corridor leading to the Entrance Hall staircase.

"For a walk." Replied Sirius. "Like I said."

James let go of his hand and slipped an arm around Sirius' waist, "Your walks are usually innate of something else."

Sirius grinned at him, "OK, so maybe sex by the lake, but, you know, if you really don't want to we don't have to." Sirius cast a sly look at James.

James smirked and stopped them at the top of the Entrance Hall staircase and kissed Sirius hotly on the mouth, "Why ever would you think that Mr. Padfoot?"

Sirius kept his arms around James' neck where they had ended up, "I don't know Mr. Prongs, maybe it's your annoying questioning nature or your Head Boy persona?"

James leaned his head down and nipped at Sirius' neck, "Just because I'm the Head Boy, it doesn't mean I don't want to shag you senseless beside the lake."

Sirius smiled, "Let's go then." With that said and done, Sirius took James' hand again and dragged him outside.

The couple walked slowly along the lake's shore – the furthest side from the school and to a secluded spot shrouded by trees where they knew nobody would find them if the decided to look.

Not much was said between the two as they started kissing. James slid his hands down Sirius' sides and then back up his front to the clasps of his robes and undid them. He pushed the robes off Sirius' lean shoulders and let them fall in a black pool around his feet; James started kissing down Sirius' neck when he discovered his lover was topless underneath the robes he had been wearing.

Sirius completely surrendered himself to James' mouth and roaming, stroking hands. He honestly couldn't care less if he was the submissive partner. Who would want to interfere when you were being loved by James Potter?

James and Sirius didn't get back to the Common Room until well after it was dark because they had been sitting together under a tree talking about anything and everything. The topics ranged from Quidditch, to their friends, their upcoming Graduation and finally their engagement and the marriage they would have to plan.

"Look on the bright side," Said James, "At least we can have two Best Men."

Sirius sighed, "No offense to Pete or anything, but, I wouldn't trust him with something like that."

"True." Agreed James. "But Moony might feel threatened if he's getting bossed around by both of us."

Sirius smirked, "That's his problem. But he's with Dani remember? Nobody's as bossy as her."

"Yeah."

Sirius rested his head on James' shoulder and sniffed, he had hayfever and the potion he took that morning for it had started to wear off. "You smell like dirt."

"You don't smell all that fresh yourself." Replied James earning a feeble his in the stomach, but it was one that would still make Peter's punches seem pathetic. "Are you trying to hurt me?" He got a proper shove in the ribs this time. "Ow…………"

"Shut up Potter." Said Sirius in mock annoyance.

James grinned and kissed his head, "You'll be a Potter soon."

"I may hate my family but I'm not changing my name." Replied Sirius sitting up properly and stretching. "Anyway, who said we were taking your name?"

"Me." Smiled James, he pulled Sirius' face towards his and kissed him gently. "Plus, James Black doesn't sound right."

"Neither does Sirius Potter." Pointed out Sirius wrinkling his nose in disgust.

James grinned, "Ok, we'll keep our own names."

Sirius nodded, "Deal."

James looked out across the lake and then up at the castle, he saw some of the lights go out, "Hey you think maybe we should head back in? I know we've finished school now but I don't particularly want to get growled at by Filch again."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Me neither."

The couple got off the ground and brushed themselves off before heading back up to the school hand in hand. They managed to get back up to Gryffindor Tower without being stopped, they went into the Common Room and found it completely deserted and dimly lit.

"Guess nobody cares enough to see if we're still alive or not." Commented James as he led Sirius up to his room.

When they got up to his room, Sirius kicked his shoes off, dropped his robes to the floor and crawled into the bed and curled up under the covers.

James smiled at him, "Tired then?"

Sirius grunted in response.

James stripped down to his boxers and got into bed and curled up around Sirius. One thing James liked about Sirius was the fact that he curled perfectly into his arms.

Four Days Later: GRADUATION DAY

None of the Marauders surfaced from bed until about midday on their Graduation day. Peter was too nervous to eat so he stayed in the Dorm packing his stuff, while Remus, Sirius and James headed down to the Great Hall for their lunch looking like they had been in a storm of some sort. All of them and not just James had messy hair that you wouldn't be able to get a brush through and they had barely gotten dressed beforehand.

As they sat down for lunch McGonagall came down from the Head Table to speak to James.

"James."

"Professor?" Replied James curtly. McGonagall was the only teacher he was a gentleman towards, mainly because he knew if he wasn't it would get back to his parents straight away and he'd get in trouble.

"I trust you have your speech for tonight written?" Asked McGonagall.

James nodded, "Yup. Completely devoid of derogatory comments and swearing like you asked."

"Very good." Replied McGonagall, "Now, follow me. The Headmaster would like to speak with you."

James groaned and got up and followed McGonagall up to the Head Table where he was taken off to the side to speak with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Wonder what that's about?" Said Sirius watching them curiously.

Remus shrugged, "Who knows?"

Dani came and sat down with them from where she had been sitting further down the table, "McGonagall's retiring."

"You're kidding!"

Dani shook her head, "Dumbledore announced it at breakfast this morning, he said they already have somebody in mind to take over Transfiguration."

"Wow." Said Sirius, "That's sudden. She's not that old. If anybody should be retiring it should be Dumbledore, I mean, he's ancient."

James soon came back to the table smiling proudly.

"What'd they want?" Asked Sirius tentatively.

James grinned, "I got me self a job."

"You're the person they had in mind for McG's job?" Questioned Dani raising her eyebrows.

James nodded, "Professor Potter. I could get used to that. I get to tell all these brats off as well." He said looking around the hall.

"Congratulations."

Sirius leaned over the table and gave him a kiss on the mouth, causing a few eyebrow raises in their direction. Hardly any of the school had actually seen these two show public displays of affection before.

Dani had an almost dreamy look on her face causing Remus to elbow her in the side, after that she punched him in the shoulder.

Sirius and James sat back down both looking quite proud now.

"So you start next term then?" Asked Remus as he buttered a roll.

James nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe she's retiring though. I wonder if my parents know?"

The others just shrugged.

An owl suddenly flew into the hall and dropped a letter in front of Sirius.

As soon as the young Black saw the handwriting his heart sank as he picked it up. "What the fuck do they want?" He grumbled quietly as he tore into the letter.

"Your parents?" Asked James frowning.

"Yeah………" Replied Sirius as he read over it. The further down he read the more upset he became, until in the end he got up and ran out of the hall with the letter crunched up in his hand.

****

A/N: He he he, another two parter cliffhanger thing.


	7. The One with the Letter Part 2

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah…………

**Legolas19:** Ha ha, yeah, me and my cliffies! I'm sure there are more to come **:-D**

**smoothNcreamy:** He he, I love leaving readers in suspense!

**brunette89:** I am evil, thank you **:-D**

**Delinka:** Glad you like it! And yes, I can confirm that there will be a Harry, he'll be coming along in about another 10 or so chapters.

**Rchan2:** Thank you!

****

Chapter 7:_ The One With The Letter Part 2_

James decided to go to Gryffindor Tower first to look for Sirius. After he had seen Sirius run out of the hall he lost him.

James went up to the 7th Year Boys' Dorm first to check if Sirius was there, but he wasn't and Peter hadn't seen him. James then went to look up in his room, all he saw were the half packed trunks that belonged to him and Sirius.

He was about to leave the room before something caught his eyes. James saw that the doors leading out to his balcony were open and Sirius' broom was gone.

James grabbed his broom and went out to the balcony, he mounted the broom and kicked off the hard stone of the balcony and soared up above the school. Before he started flying, James scanned the sky for any signs of a figure on a broom. After a few minutes of hard searching, James finally spotted a small black dot heading over the hills surrounding Hogsmeade. He pulled his broom round in the right direction and took off full speed after the dot that he could see moving lower.

James flew to the spot where he saw the figure drop as fast as his broom would take him, it was the newest model you could get so it went pretty fast. He slowed when he saw a clearing below him, he pulled to a hover quite high above the ground and saw Sirius jump off his broom, drop it on the ground and head off towards the trees and sit down.

James swooped a bit lower so he could get a better look at Sirius, he saw Sirius pull the letter out of his pocket and reread it. He could see the sun making the tears sliding down Sirius' cheeks glisten.

After about ten minutes of hovering and watching Sirius in concern, James finally swooped right down to the ground and landed neatly. He dismounted his broom, dropped it next to Sirius' and headed over to his sad lover to give him some comfort.

Sirius heard footsteps crunching over the branches, he looked up and saw James coming towards him and then he looked back down at the ground in front of his and crossed his legs with the letter still half crunched up in his hand.

James knelt down at Sirius' side and slipped an arm around his shoulders. "Are you all right?"

Sirius sniffed, "No…"

James pulled Sirius to him and let him cry on his shoulder as he spoke softly to him. "Its OK Siri, don't cry…………You shouldn't let them hurt you anymore."

Sirius clutched the front of James' shirt, "I can't help it…………They scare me and they carry through their threats, like all the ones in the letter."

James didn't know what to say as he stroked Sirius' hair. He knew Sirius' parents scared him, especially his father after he was beaten when he was sixteen, although that beating was what had brought him and James closer together because Sirius ran away to the Potters afterwards. James pressed a kiss to Sirius' temple; "Do you mind if I read it?"

Sirius pulled away from him tearfully and held out the letter. James settled himself down next to Sirius with his back against the tree; he uncrumpled the letter and began reading.

James frowned after the first line.

…_You filthy blood traitor! Bane of my flesh!…_

Further down the letter, James shook his head and slipped an arm around Sirius' waist and pulled his lover closer to him.

…You rotting failure! How dare you disgrace the family name by being that Mudblood lover's whore!…

Whore? That's harsh………Siri is not a whore, nor will he ever be. Thought James protectively, letting his grip tighten on Sirius.

…_disgusting misbirth…we should have killed you off when we had the chance!…Nothing like your brother…big disappointment…_

James could feel his blood boiling in anger. How dare they say such things about Sirius? He was far better than they could ever be.

…revolting queer! Nothing like this should carry the Noble and most ancient name of Black! You're tainting the whole family with your abnormal and perverted preferences, you should be taken down for disgracing your flesh so horribly!…

The last bit of the letter worried James somewhat, like Sirius said, the Blacks were ones to carry out their threats.

…you will be next boy, do not forget that. You and your dirty Mudblood loving whore are next!

James lowered the letter angrily. He **hated** Sirius' family. He didn't deserve their threats or their insults, he was **not** a disappointment, not to James not too anybody but his family.

Sirius finally spoke, "Nice to see what you're marrying into isn't it?" He asked spitefully.

James kept his arm tightly around Sirius as he tried to pull away, "This is _not_ putting me off you if that's what you think?" Sirius refused to look at him. "I love you Sirius, I don't care what your family say. They have no idea what kind of a person you've turned out to be, you are none of the things they've said." He heard Sirius sniff and start to relax into his embrace. "You're kind, sweet, caring, funny, a good listener, a great Quidditch player, intelligent…gorgeous………" He trailed of as he heard Sirius sniffle like he was crying. "Hey, don't cry………"

Sirius pulled away so James could see his face, he had a small smile on his face, "They're tears of happiness………I'm just happy I have you."

James smiled, "Well you have me as long as you want me. Can I give you a proper a hug now?"

Sirius nodded, he practically fell into James' arms for a long, much needed cuddle.

James shifted them so Sirius was practically on his lap, he had one arm around Sirius' back and used the other to stroke his hair soothingly.

The two stayed like that for what must have been a couple of hours. James finally checked his watch and saw the time, they really were cutting it close if they were going to pack their trunks before the Graduation. "Hey Si?"

"Mm?"

"I think we should go back to the school. The feast's going start in couple of hours." Said James letting go of Sirius and stretching, "And I can't feel my legs."

Sirius sat up properly and gave him the finger before he got up stretching.

Sirius and James soon headed back to the school on their brooms and flew down to land on James' Head Boy balcony.

"I'm going to have a shower." Announced James, "Wanna join me?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Subtle James, real subtle.'

James grinned at him, "Doesn't mean I'm going to molest you or anything."

Sirius smirked slightly and shook his head; "I'll go in later."

James nodded, "Fair enough." He turned to head into the bathroom.

"Hey James?" James turned back to Sirius curiously. "Thanks." Said Sirius appreciatively.

James smiled slightly, "No problem. You know where to find me if you ever want a hug." Sirius smiled and nodded.

When James came back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he found Sirius amidst a pile of clothes, books and all sorts of other things that had apparently not fitted into his trunk.

Sirius looked up at him frowning, "I never realised how much crap I've gained since last September." He looked around all his junk in despair. "I need another trunk."

James snorted in amusement, "Well I'll pack mine when I'm dressed and see if there's any room for your stuff."

Sirius flicked a few stray strands of black hair away from his eyes, "Thanks."

James smirked and shook his head, "You know, this room was relatively tidy until you moved in."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Funny, that's what your mum said."

James grinned. At least Sirius seemed to be in better spirits now and not moping about his parents' letter. "I see you've cheered up now."

Sirius stood up and picked his way through the junk he had every where and over to James where he stopped and put his arms around James' neck. "It's only because of you. If you hadn't have come after me I'd probably still be out there wallowing in self pity or at a pub getting completely shit faced."

James pulled Sirius flat against him and kissed him softly, "I'm glad I helped."

Afterwards Sirius went into the shower as James dressed, packed his trunk, prized some of Sirius' stuff into it and started to practice his Head Boy speech for that night after the end of year feast.

Sirius soon came out of the bathroom in smart black trousers with his short hair still dripping wet; "You suck." James half glared at him. "I mean really, you shouldn't lie. Most of the stuff I've listened to you practicing is bull shit, tell the truth."

James pulled a face, "You really think I should?"

Sirius nodded, "I don't want you to make an arse of yourself, everybody knows that stuff isn't true."

So of course, James followed his lover's advice and on his way up to the platform holding the Head Table after the feast, he was beginning to regret taking Sirius' advice. James had no idea what to say now, one because Lily had basically said everything he wanted to say and two, he was going to be truthful but he really didn't want to be because the truth might annoy McGonagall and it would get back to his parents and so on………

James looked across the audience of students seated at their House Tables before speaking, "Right well, I originally had a speech planned but I was told it was awful and that I should tell the truth about school life." Several Gryffindors looked at Sirius who grinned at them. "So, the truth, yes, school does suck, it really is awful or that could just be the teachers I'm not sure………" James looked behind him and grinned at them, "But anyway before they try to hex me or something I'll say some nice things.

"Apart from the boring classes you have take every day, I have personally found my years here some of the best I've ever had. In being at Hogwarts, I've made many new friends, who I would not have gotten through these seven years without, I became Head Boy but I'm still not entirely sure how because I've only ever been an arrogant little bastard to everyone – but this goes to show anything is possible.

"That's just a couple of things, I could go on but I'm sure you'd prefer it if I didn't, so…………my words of wisdom, savour the seven years you have here and take every opportunity as it comes because you're not going to be able to relive your time at Hogwarts again." James finally finished, before he headed back down to Gryffindor Table. "Oh, and everyone coming back next term, watch out cause I will be back teaching."

The students who weren't leaving forever this term were gob smacked. James always seemed to be a good leader and funny, very intelligent, but what would he be like as a teacher? They were all rather dubious about that.

After James had sat back down next to Sirius who gave him a kiss for following his advice, Dumbledore stood up to make one last speech. He thanked Lily and James for making their _interesting_ speeches and soon sent all the students back to their Common Rooms for the night and he also told them the train was leaving for Platform 9 ¾ at 11am tomorrow morning.

The seventh years stayed up until about 2am chatting and laughing and reminiscing over their last seven years at Hogwarts. They also chatted about what they would all do now they had finished school, James was teased because nobody could see him as a Professor at Hogwarts. Remus was actually the one everyone thought would be a teacher because he had been tutoring several students in _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ since they were fourth years.

Finally Sirius and James headed up to James' room for the last time to finish prizing all of Sirius' _crap_ into their trunks and to sleep.

"So, it wasn't quite as truthful as I meant." Said Sirius sitting down on his trunk after it had been reorganized closed and locked.

James shrugged, "Hey if I was too truthful I'd still be up there talking now."

Sirius smirked, "I suppose." He stretched and yawned widely; "I'm going to bed."

James agreed and soon the two were in the bed that had been used rather a lot by them over the last year. Although they had gone to bed intent on sleeping, it was rather hard for Sirius to do when James started kissing his neck and shoulders, and finally starting to move down to his chest.

Sirius leaned his head right back against the pillow moaning slightly, "I know caffeine makes you horny but can't it wait till tomorrow night?"

James lifted his head back up level with Sirius' in disappointment; "Do we have to?"

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut in hoping that when he opened them again James wouldn't be doing his puppy eyes, but to no avail. "Ja-mes………I'm tired." James pouted. "Just let me sleep tonight and when we're out of here you can have your way with me."

James thought for a moment and an evil sort of a grin started to spread across his face, "OK. I can do anything to you?"

"No pain." Replied Sirius.

James gave him a long, loving kiss before finally replying, "No pain." He agreed. "Just pure, sweet torture."

Sirius groaned, he knew what James meant, this was where the tying up and feathers came into play, "What have I gotten myself into?"

****

…………

A/N: How was that? I know Sirius probably cheered up quite quickly after his parents' letter but………yeah………


	8. The One with James' Secret Art Talent

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: JK owns most of it, not me. I still would like to own Jamie and Siri…………Oh, I actually got the idea for this chapter sort of off the movie _Titanic_ because I saw that the other night when it was on TV. You know, the whole Jack drawing Rose naked thing?

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, it was much appreciated!**

_**Can anyone else here picture James being able to draw well? Or is it just me?**_

**OoO**

**Chapter 8:_ The One With James' Secret Art Talent_**

When they had arrive back home to the Potters James and Sirius soon found themselves alone because James' parents had gone off to a conference again. But this time, our two lovers didn't need a baby-sitter because they were eighteen and fully qualified strong wizards, with at least one good brain between them.

One morning while Sirius was making some coffee –something he liked to have in the morning to keep him awake – James came downstairs and slipped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Sirius' shoulder.

"You're up early." Commented James before kissing Sirius' bare shoulder after he had looked at the clock in the kitchen, which read _9am._ Very early considering it was Sirius Black up before midday.

Sirius poured his coffee into a mug, "I know, I had a headache so I got up."

James lifted his head from Sirius' shoulder and kissed his temple, "Does your head feel better now?"

"Mmhmm." Replied Sirius, "Took some of your mum's heavy duty painkillers."

Around mid-afternoon, Sirius came back from Diagon Alley where he had gone to buy a few things and found James sitting at the kitchen table absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper with a pencil.

Sirius dropped his stuff on the table and bent down to kiss James on the lips, when he pulled away he looked at the doodle James had been _doodling._ "You're a good drawer."

James frowned slightly, "No I'm not."

"You are." Said Sirius, "I'd give anything to be able to draw like that. The most I can do is stick people and even they look deformed."

James snorted with laughter, "You're right, your stick people do look deformed." Sirius smiled. "But I can't draw and don't try and tell me otherwise."

Sirius sighed, "You can draw! I mean that's a good picture." He indicated to James' picture of the fruit bowl that was very well detailed in James' sketch. "You should draw more."

James shook his head, "Even if I can draw – which I can't – there isn't anything interesting to draw around here, it's all mundane kitchen objects and plants…"

Sirius thought for a moment, "What about life drawings? You know? People?"

James raised an eyebrow at his lover, "Who would want me to draw them? Anyway, I'm not that good with drawing clothes, the person would have to be naked if I did it."

A grin slowly spread across Sirius' face, "Draw me." He suggested. James raised his other eyebrow. "Well you said you can't draw clothes and nobody would want you to draw them naked, so draw me. I wouldn't mind, I'd happily pose for you."

James frowned, "No Siri…………" He then seemed to think about Sirius' proposal. "You'd really let me draw you? Naked? So other people can see my '_wonderful'_ talent?"

Sirius went over to his fiancé, he sat down straddling James' lap and put his hands on his shoulders. _"I_ think you're talented, and I will let you draw me naked if you stop trying to deny that you can draw, especially when the evidence is right here on the table."

James placed his hands on Sirius' hips and thought for a moment, "OK, if you're willing to let me draw you then I'll stop denying that I've always wanted to be an artist."

Sirius smiled and tilted his head to the side in a way reminiscent of Padfoot, "You've always wanted to be an artist?" James nodded bashfully. "Bloody hell, you kept that quiet didn't you?"

"I know. I thought people would laugh at me." Replied James truthfully.

"Who would laugh at you? I think you're good, even though I've only seen one picture." Said Sirius sweetly.

James stayed silent a moment, "I thought you would laugh at me actually."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You've known me long enough to know I'm not going to laugh at your dreams."

James trailed his fingers up Sirius' sides making his lover squirm slightly because he was ticklish and finally he ran his fingers through Sirius' hair and pulled his face towards his for a passionate kiss. "And that's why I love you."

Sirius smiled, "Yeah well…………so when do you want to start?"

"Drawing?" Sirius nodded his head. James sighed and leaned back in his chair with Sirius still right up against him.

"Tonight? After dinner?"

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Fine with me."

That night, the two decided to go out for dinner because James couldn't be bothered cooking and Sirius couldn't cook at all.

They headed down the street and to a take away and got some fish and chips and a big bottle of coke to share and then they walked to the park around the corner to have their dinner under a tree as the sun set.

"Where are we going to do the picture?" Asked Sirius after James snatched the coke off him because he had drunk a fair amount of it.

James leaned back against the tree and thought, "Well………Not anywhere where somebody could easily walk in on us, so, our room? Transfigure something cause I don't think I'm good with beds either."

Sirius smiled, "I think you'll be just fine." He smirked slightly. "I'm willing to bet you could draw me in the dark if you had a mind too."

James grinned at him; "You have a lot of faith in me, really, far more than my parents do."

"Well I'm marrying you aren't I?" Replied Sirius settling down on his side and propping his head on his hand, "I have to have some faith."

James smiled.

Around _8pm_ James was busy rearranging his bedroom to allow room for the couch he was going to transfigure for Sirius to lie on while he drew his beautiful lover.

Sirius soon came out of the bathroom in James' bathrobe, he'd never bothered getting one for himself because he preferred walking around their room naked after a shower.

"So, where do you want me?" Asked Sirius happily.

James glanced at him before muttering the charm to transfigure a chair into a couch. "Just wait there while I sort this out."

Sirius nodded, he folded his arms and curiously as James shifted the couch around and set it up, "So I take it I have to stay still while you draw me, yeah?"

"Yeah." Agreed James standing up straight and admiring his handy work, he looked to Sirius, "It's all yours, lie down, get comfy, you'll be there awhile."

Sirius did as he was told, as he undid the bathrobe he became conscious of James watching him keenly as he himself got comfortable with a sketching pad balanced on his leg, which he had cross over the top of his other. Sirius dropped the bathrobe to the floor and sat down on the couch and looked to James, "How do you want me?"

James considered Sirius and the couch for a moment before speaking, "Lie down, sort of, half on your side." Sirius did so and looked back at James. "Um………put the cushion under your head and put your right hand up to your face." Sirius nodded and did as he was told. "And rest your other arm over your side."

When Sirius had finished sorting himself out, the scene in front of James was breathtaking. Sirius was absolutely stunning, he was the kind of person you would only dream about. To James, Sirius was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"God this is going to be hard." Said James absentmindedly.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "Why?"

As James sorted out how he would start the sketch, he spoke, "Well, I can just tell you, my self control is going to be tested while I do this." Sirius smiled mischievously. "I have to resist shagging you through that couch."

Sirius winked at him, "You can do that afterwards."

James smiled as he started to sketch, looking over the top of his glasses every few seconds to get better bearings in what he was drawing.

As he drew, James considered what Sirius had said earlier that day

"I'm willing to bet you could draw me in the dark if you had a mind to."

James was willing to bet he could as well. After the time they had spent together in bed, exploring each other's bodies, it was really quite easy to know every dip and curve without actually looking.

"Ooh, concentration Messr. Prongs." Said Sirius giving him a sly look, his eyes shining with love from underneath those long dark lashes.

"Shut up. You're putting me off." Said James in amusement. "Anyway, its hard not too concentrate on such a perfect specimen of the human race."

Sirius could feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

James grinned at him, "My, my Mr. Padfoot, are you blushing?"

Sirius lowered his gaze away from James' face bashfully, "Maybe a little. Anyway, I still think you're just saying that because you're marrying me."

James shook his head, "Believe me, I'm not just saying that. I mean it. You are beautiful." James did a bit more shading with his pencil and a few more lines before lifting his head up properly. "I'm finished. You know, I'm surprised you've stayed still for this long."

Sirius started to sit up stiffly, "I know, me too." He stretched. "Can I have a look? Have you done me justice?"

James held the picture out at an arm's length in front of him and looked from that to Sirius a few times before nodding, "I think I've done you justice. I mean, sure, you're much better looking in real life, but it's not that bad."

Sirius got up, he picked the bathrobe up off the ground slipped it back on, holding it around his waist before going over to stand behind James.

Sirius smiled, "I love it. What'd I tell ya? You can draw." He could see every detail of his own body in James' drawing. His fiancé was truly talented in the artistic department, as well as academia and sport.

James smiled up at his lover, he put the drawing down carefully before standing up and stretching. He slipped his arms around Sirius' waist under the bathrobe he was wearing so he could touch the body he had just been drawing so carefully. "You think I could actually get somewhere with it?"

Sirius trailed his fingers up and down James' strong arms, "I do, yeah. But maybe you should ask somebody elses opinion as well?"

James rested his forehead against Sirius', "Maybe another day. Right now I would like to do what I've been restraining myself from doing for the passed hour or so."

Sirius grinned, "Do with me as you will."

"Don't need to tell me twice." Said James leaning in, he caught Sirius' mouth in a searing kiss and pushed the bathrobe off Sirius' shoulders so it pooled around his feet, leaving him bare to the world once more.

Sirius soon managed to free James of all his clothes and then he got pushed back down on to the bed by his lover. James started kissing him again, before moving his mouth to Sirius' neck, shoulders and chest.

Sirius moaned and arched into James' touch as his fianc's mouth trailed lower until he cried as he was taken into James' mouth without now prior warning.

Sirius clutched the sheets to keep from tearing James' own hair out. Sirius could do nothing but moan incoherently as he was sucked so expertly by James.

Sirius finally screamed out James' name when he came, leaving James to swallow everything.

James finally moved back up Sirius' body and caught his mouth in a hot kiss.

James pulled away from Sirius grinning; "You seem flushed." He said joking.

"Oh shut up."

James smirked down at his lover, "But I'm not finished with you yet."

.......................OoO............................

**A/N:** How was that? A lot worse than the last few chapters?

I tell you what, this is image of James drawing Sirius naked has been in my head all day, I haven't been able to concentrate on anything. Oh well…………I've written it down now.


	9. The One with the Bad Memories

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own a few things and stuff, nothing that's making me money of course.

Brunette89: Glad you liked it!

Legolas19: LOL, glad you liked it! **:-D**

Beth5572: No problem!

smoothNcreamy: I'm glad you like the story, and the drawing last chapter was meant to remind you of Titanic, as that is where I got the idea from.

Ice.Princess: I'm glad this is making your first venture into Siri/James a good one!

Redrose2310: No probs!

DemiSaiyan: Thank you! Glad you liked it!

Shauna: Thank you very much! And yes, the drawing thing came straight from Titanic.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Have I really not updated since September? O.o

Sorry, I am so slack!

……………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: _The One with the Bad Memories_

"You're a disgrace to this family!" Shouted Tyraneous Black.

SLAP!

Sixteen year old Sirius Black stumbled into the wall after the powerful backhand to his face. "I haven't done anything to you!" Screamed Sirius back at his father.

SLAP!

"You will never talk to me like that again!" Yelled Tyraneous angrily, "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes!"

SLAP!

"I said NEVER again!" Shouted Tyraneous forcefully shoving his son back into the wall causing Sirius to cry out in pain. "I think it's time you were taught some proper punishment."

Tyraneous wrenched his fist back and plunged it into Sirius' stomach; he let go of Sirius letting the teenager fall to the ground winded and in pain. "Now get up."

Sirius stayed on his knees clutching his painful stomach.

"I SAID GET UP!" Yelled Tyraneous he kicked Sirius in the side.

Sirius struggled to his feet albeit painfully. He could feel the bitter sting of tears in his eyes as he faced his father.

Although Sirius was fairly tall for his age, his father still towered over him, but that could be because he was hunched over slightly from the pain. "We should have killed you when we had the chance boy."

Sirius started to back away from the man in fear, his deep blue eyes wide in terror. As Sirius opened his mouth to yell back at his father a fist connected with a sickening crack to the side of his face, just getting his nose as well.

Sirius fell to the floor holding his face, trying to stop the blood flowing from his nose and mouth.

Another foot into the stomach sent Sirius right down onto his side, he was finding it increasingly harder to breathe now, because if he did take deep breaths his ribs really hurt. They were probably broken.

Tyraneous kicked his son in the stomach again, he was probably hoping Sirius would drown on his own blood or something.

Sirius felt really light headed now, he tried to sit up but another kick to the side stopped that from happening. He had already lost a lot of blood from the kicking and his broken nose.

One more blow to the ribs and Sirius Black blacked out.

………

Sirius had managed to get out of the house after his beating, he was in so much pain, he was exhausted from the beating and quite disorientated but he somehow still managed to find his way to the Potters' house on his broom.

Sirius knocked on the door after dragging his trunk slowly and painfully to the front door.

James Potter opened the door smiling, but when he saw Sirius it faded into a look of shock, "Oh my god, what happened?!"

Sirius was gasping for breath and feeling very light headed again, "He…was beating me…" Sirius fell forward in a dead faint right into his best friend's arms…

Sirius could hear a gentle voice calling his name.

"Sirius…Siri come on, wake up!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius Black started awake and found himself face to face with his very concerned lover. His breath was short and uneven and he was sweating.

James stroked Sirius' hair out of his eyes, "You were having a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare?" asked Sirius; his blue eyes wide and scared.

James nodded; he put his hands to the sides of Sirius' face and brushed away the tears that were forming in those beautiful eyes with his thumbs. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

Sirius shook his head free of James' hands and started to sit up slightly, followed by James, "It was real." His voice was shaking in fear. "When it happened it was real."

James furrowed his eyebrows slightly and finally realisation dawned on him, "You dreamt about that again?" Sirius nodded tearfully.

James sighed, Sirius didn't have nightmares often but when he did they were usually about his childhood at Grimmauld Place or the beating he was succumbed to in the summer after their fifth year.

Sirius sniffed and shook slightly with suppressed sobs.

James slipped his arms around Sirius and pulled his head down to his shoulder and stroked his lover's thick hair, "Its OK Siri…" He could feel Sirius' tears falling onto his bare shoulder. "Sh baby, you're all right now. You're here, you're safe."

"I'm never going to be safe until they're locked up." Mumbled Sirius against James' shoulder. James could feel Sirius' arms tighten around his waist and he felt the slight sting of nails in his back as Sirius held onto him for comfort.

James continued to hold his sobbing lover, he finally felt Sirius relax in his arms and the sobbing ceased and became replaced deep even breathing. A sure sign Sirius was asleep. He shifted them carefully until he was lying down with Sirius still holding onto him tightly, sleep not loosening his grip. James put his arm back around Sirius and stroked his back absentmindedly until sleep took him as well.

………

James awoke around midday to find his room still shrouded in almost darkness, he turned over in bed and found it empty at his side. James sat up and rubbed his eye that's when he saw Sirius. His lover was sitting on the window seat staring thoughtfully out at the thundery dark sky, it was quite obviously a stormy day and the raining was falling hard.

"Hey."

Sirius jumped slightly and looked over at James, he smiled, "Hey."

James pulled himself up into a sitting position and stretched, "How are you?"

Sirius got up from the window seat and went over to the bed and sat down opposite James, "I'm OK, thanks for being there for me."

James smiled, "I'm always going to be here for you." He moved his hand to the side of Sirius' face and caressed his cheek lightly. "You seemed pretty shaken up earlier." Sirius leaned his head into the loving caress. "If anything you seemed scared."

Sirius sighed and shook his head, "Its not usually that bad. I can usually keep from waking you up…" He trailed off when he saw James' face. "What?"

"How often do you have these nightmares?" Asked James, he wasn't really angry that Sirius never bothered to wake him up after them, he was disappointed about not being told.

Sirius hesitated, "E-e-every couple of nights? I don't know, I don't keep track. I thought you knew that?"

James shook his head, "I only know about the ones that wake me up as well. I never knew you were having them so regularly."

Sirius looked down at his lap, "I'm sorry, I should've told you. It would probably make it better if I told somebody. That's what Madame Pomfrey kept telling me when I asked for a _Dreamless Sleep _Potion."

James watched his fiancé intently for a moment; "Do you want to tell me? About any of it?"

Sirius looked back up at James and shook his head, "I do want to talk about it, but, not now. When I'm ready."

James nodded in understanding, he did honestly know how Sirius felt, not about abuse from his family but being ready to talk about something. After all, something had happened to him in their fifth year that he wasn't ready to talk to anyone about.

Sirius sniffed, "Have you ever had anything happen to you that's fucked you up so much that you won't talk about it?"

James smiled grimly, "Well, nothing as bad as you've been through anyway."

Sirius tilted his head to the side, "What happened?" His eyes were wide and concerned.

James smiled at the concern, "Like you, I'm not ready to talk about it. But, I can tell you you're not the first guy I've slept with."

Sirius lowered his eyes in disappointment, he had always thought what they shared was something neither of them had had with some other guy before. "Oh, ok."

James reached out for Sirius again and took his hands in his own, "Don't worry. You are far better than he ever was and I don't mean in bed. As a person he was nothing compared to you."

Sirius squeezed James' hands back, he kept his eyes downcast and then noticed something, "Um, you think perhaps we should tell your parents we're getting married?"

****

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Abrupt ending I know. Sorry 'bout that. My creativity sort of ran out on me. But, you will find out what happened to James in his fifth year sometime soon, as is the same with Sirius' childhood abuse. So don't think I'm just leaving you in the dark on those things because I'm not, you will find out eventually.

****

Next Chapter: Now, how did James' parents react to their engagement? They will also start to plan the wedding and look for somewhere to live.


	10. The One with the Illness

**The Potter/Black Romance**

**Disclaimer:** Yadda yadda yadda, I own hardly anything.

**I'm too tired to individually reply to everyone's reviews but just so you know, I did read them and I thank you for liking this story!**

**OK, now, I have decided on Sirius' secret talent! He is going to be a Singer/Song writer! How does that suit you all? I already have some sappy love songs that he is going to write and then I'll be looking for more with good lyrics. Feel free to recommend some!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:** _The One With the Illness_

James and Sirius had finally told James' parents about them getting married. What the two didn't expect though, was that James' mum would flip out, they had both expected it to be Michael who would get a bit irritated about this as they were both men. Not that Michael didn't accept their relationship but marriage between two men just became a little too much for some people.

Flashback: Four days Ago

"Married?" Questioned Michael for about the dozenth time in the last three minutes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well…" James trailed off and looked at his mother oddly. Irene was glaring darkly between him and Sirius.

"We just kind of forgot, Mike," explained Sirius, "Sorry, we had other things on our minds and we also had our NEWTs after James proposed, so, we never got round to telling you. Until now."

Michael smiled at his future son-in-law, "Don't worry about it. We still have money in James' Tertiary fund that Irene hasn't spent on makeovers and renovating the house."

"You what?!" Exclaimed James. "Mum!"

"Well, you have a job already, it doesn't matter." Said Irene grumpily. "Now why couldn't you two have given me some warning about your marriage?! You get engaged on Valentines Day and then tell me you want to get married before the end of the summer?! You should've told us straight away!"

Michael in the meantime had opened a bottle Firewhiskey and poured a little into three glasses, he handed one to Sirius and the other to James. He filled up a big glass of Sherry for Irene and then took his Firewhiskey and sat back down in his armchair by the fire.

"OK, yeah so what? We didn't tell you straight away, its no big deal," said James after downing his whiskey and burning his throat. "We don't want some big lavish affair with lots of people there, just something small with good friends and immediate family."

Sirius nodded, "My extended family though. Uncle Alphard, Andromeda, Ted and the little one, I can't remember her name."

"Nymphadora."

"That's it." Said Sirius smiling at James.

Irene shook her head, "Big or small, you still should have told us sooner."

Michael rolled his eyes, "They're adults. They didn't have to tell us at all if they didn't want to. Just be happy we've found out now instead of a year down the road when they're both in debt and eight months pregnant or something."

James drank down another glass of whiskey; "You bestow such confidence in us, dad."

Michael winked, "Of course."

"Men can get pregnant?" Asked Sirius worriedly. Everybody chose to ignore him as Irene carried on.

"That is not_ funny, Michael," growled Irene in a very Padfoot like way. "I still would like to have known a lot sooner than this."_

_Sirius sat back in his chair, "For God sakes woman! We just never bothered telling you because we thought it was painfully obvious and now that you know, you should be happy for us. Not going on about it like you are." His gaze was set in a half glare._

_That shut Irene up._

_Michael smirked and glanced between the two teenagers, "Celebratory drink boys?"_

_"Yeah sure." Said James getting quickly._

_Sirius nodded to and stood. James and Sirius grabbed their jackets, bade goodbye to a still shocked Irene and followed Michael out the door and to a pub where the senior Potter shouted them drinks._

End Flashback

Now, four days later, the two young lovers were sitting at the Potters' kitchen table one fine Saturday going over Property Guides with James' parents.

Irene had come around about their late announcement of their engagement after Sirius had said what he wanted to say. She had actually been quite surprised that Sirius would speak to her like that, because he had always been so polite and courteous around her.

"Ooh, what about this one?" Said Sirius pointing to what looked to be a very big house.

"Remember who's buying this Sirius," pointed out Michael. "I'm not forking out that much for a house that'll be destroyed within days of you two living there."

James raised an eyebrow, "What if we want a family? We'll need a big house then."

"What idiot would let you two adopt?" Asked Michael earning a whack from his wife. "Ow…"

"It's not actually unheard of for men to get pregnant." Said Irene finally speaking.

The three men looked between each other in confusion.

"It's not?" Asked Sirius. Finally, he might get an answer to the question he had posed the other day.

Irene shook her head, "No. It can happen naturally – somehow – or with the help of a potion. I'm still unsure of how though. Many healers have been trying to figure out the genetics behind it, but, apparently the womb and uterus disappear after the baby is born."

James glanced at Sirius with raised eyebrows, Sirius just shrugged.

After a bit more looking through the property guide and arguing a bit, James started to feel quite sick. His head had been hurting most of the day and his stomach was upset, which is why he didn't have much breakfast, much to everyone's shock.

"James, are you all right?" Asked Irene in concern. She already suspected something was wrong with her son because he hardly ate anything for breakfast. Also, she was a Healer she recognized the signs of fevers and illnesses quite easily.

James shook his head, "I think I'm going to be sick." He got up and sprinted to the bathroom with his mother right behind him.

Sirius and Michael looked at each other and cringed when they heard James retching.

"Maybe it was something he ate." Suggested Sirius in concern.

Michael shrugged, "Food doesn't usually make him sick, unless his stomach's finally given up on him."

Sirius smirked as Irene came back into the kitchen. "I sent him back to bed feeling quite sorry for himself." She looked at Sirius. "I think he wants a hug."

When Sirius got upstairs, he found James curled up under a mound of covers in the middle of the bed with the blackout curtains drawn.

Sirius sat down on the side of the bed and stroked James' messy hair, "What's wrong?"

James sniffed, "She thinks I got the Flu or something."

Sirius bent down and pressed a kiss to James' already burning forehead, "Poor baby. I'll look after you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mumbled James.

"Shut up." Sirius trailed his fingers down James' now quite pale face, "God, you're burning up. Do you want anything? A drink?"

James just burrowed deeper under the covers and made a little noise, "Can I have a cuddle?"

"Of course you can." Sirius settled down beside James and put his arms around his sick fiancé. He kissed James' head, "I'm sure your mum'll get you something for this and you'll be better in no time."

James turned himself over onto his other side so he was facing Sirius, he snuggled closer and rested his forehead against Sirius' chest and sniffed again. Even though he was burning up, he felt absolutely freezing. Also, the only reason he was being so pathetic was because he rarely ever got ill, he would get the seasonal cold like most people, but never the Flu or some magical sickness and when he did get a bad illness it always hit hard.

Sirius stayed holding James for what must have been quite a few hours, because very soon Irene came upstairs and told him dinner was ready if he was hungry. She told him he could eat it up in their room with James, but he had to try and get James to have some soup, which might prove a difficult task.

Sirius lightly shook James awake when he had eaten his dinner, "Jamie?"

"Ngh."

"Do you want some soup?" Asked Sirius quietly. "Your mum said you should have some, it'll help keep our strength up and help you to get better sooner."

"…Don't want…" Mumbled James into the pillow. He didn't move at all.

Sirius sighed, "Come on Jamie, you need to eat." James made a noise. "You don't have to have it all. Just a little bit and I'll let you sleep."

James turned onto his back and pulled himself up a little. Sirius helped him sit upright and let James lean back against him while he was fed soup.

Sirius brushed James' hair away from his forehead and felt it; "You're still burning up." He reached for the bowl of soup and set it down on his lap, it was under a heating charm so it didn't go cold in case James was reluctant to have some. He got some soup on the spoon and moved it up to James' mouth, which was partly open already, James slurped the soup off the spoon but he seemed to be finding it hard to swallow.

Sirius reached up to his lover's throat, he massaged to James' Adam's apple gently until he had swallowed all the soup. Sirius had to repeat that a few more times until James refused to drink anymore of the chicken soup.

"Well at least you had some," said Sirius stroking James' hair soothingly after he put the soup bowl over on the bedside table. "I'm going to go downstairs, I'll let you sleep OK?"

"Will you come back?" Asked James hoarsely. His head was still pounding, even though he had had a potion for it by now and now he was starting to ache everywhere.

"Of course I will," replied Sirius, he pressed a kiss to James' hot forehead and helped the invalid settle back down comfortably. "Is there anything you need while I'm down there?"

James curled back up and closed his eyes, "I ache everywhere and my head hurts."

Sirius nodded, "Ok." That was his cue to get some potions off Irene for the aches and pains.

Sirius went quietly downstairs with the empty plates and goblets and into the kitchen where Irene and Michael were talking.

"Did he eat some of the soup?" Asked Irene in concern.

"Some of it." Replied Sirius, "He said he aches all over and his head still hurts."

Irene nodded thoughtfully, "Well that confirms it."

"What?" Asked Sirius looking between Irene and Michael for an answer.

"I think he has _Wolf Fever."_ Replied Irene. Sirius raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the kitchen bench. "Well, it tends to give the same symptoms some werewolves suffer before and after their transformations. Nausea, loss of appetite, severe aches, dizziness and sometimes hallucinations."

Sirius frowned, "How do you catch it?"

"The most popular belief is from a werewolf, and the symptoms usually start within a day of being near said werewolf," explained Irene. "But neither you nor James have left the house in the last two days or been near Remus in about a week, so I don't think that's how he got it."

"Are you sure that's what's wrong with him though?" Questioned Sirius, "I mean, he hasn't been hallucinating although he is nauseous, and achy and he isn't hungry. Is there a way to get rid of it?"

Irene nodded, "There is a way to get rid of it yes. But the Potion takes about two days to brew, but if he hasn't got _Wolf Fever_ the potion won't have much effect at all. If anything it will turn into a sleeping draught."

Sirius raised his eyebrows skeptically at Irene, "Can you make it?"

Irene frowned, "I've never had to try." Sirius frowned worriedly. "But if you help me, we can make the potion."

"OK." Agreed Sirius. Neither of the two had noticed that Michael had left the kitchen during their conversation.

Two and a half days later

"I still feel like shit." Grumbled James into his pillow.

Sirius sat back down on the bed and rubbed James' back, his skin was no longer as hot as it had been a couple of days previous. "She said the potion wouldn't take affect immediately. You just have to be patient."

"I don't have any patience."

"Tell me about it," replied Sirius rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you've already cooled down. I'm not burning myself every time I touch your skin, and you're not complaining of the cold anymore."

James rolled onto his back and looked up at Sirius through tired hazel eyes, he smiled slightly, "Thanks for being here."

Sirius smiled back at him, "No problem."

"No really, thank you," said James again. "I'm glad you were here, I'd hate to be that ill again and not have somebody who cares about me around."

Sirius leaned down and gave James a kiss on the lips, "I'm happy to help. Anyway, I like feeling needed."

James raised his eyebrows; "You are always needed and wanted, especially by me."

Sirius could practically feel himself falling in love with James all over again, after seeing the look in those hazel eyes after James had said those few words.

Sirius loved to feel _needed_ and _wanted_ by somebody. At Grimmauld he was never needed for anything except as a waste of space and he was definitely not wanted there either. But here, he was always wanted by James, and he knew James had needed him through his short bout of a very bad illness that had left him unable to move for nearly two days after the initial fever.

James held his arms out, "Hug?" Sirius grinned, he settled himself down in James' arms. The illness had left James quite weak and that was obvious in the hug, but Sirius didn't care. "…Love you, Siri."

Sirius lifted his head, he kissed James again, this time for longer. "Love you too, Jamie."

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, I could've made that a whole lot better than it was. I also could've put more in about James' illness, so sorry I didn't, I really am. 


	11. The One with the Talk

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: Wish I owned it but I don't.

We3: Well, yes, James was still contagious but Siri has a much better immune system than he does.

CountingSheep123: Glad you liked it!

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Sadly no, James isn't pregnant.

Sweet Mercy: He was very ill, and yes your mind is working over time, James is not a werewolf.

Shauna: It wasn't rape per say…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 11:_ The One With The Talk_

"I know you like drawing, and I know you enjoy drawing me," started Sirius from his position on the transfigured couch, "But I am so uncomfortable, I've been in this position for an _hour_ now, can't you just turn to photography instead? It's much quicker."

James smirked, "Look, you agreed to posing for me, so you have to suffer."

Sirius huffed a deep sigh, "Are you done yet?"

James shook his head, "No, I am nearly done though. So don't get petulant."

"Ja-mes!" Grumbled Sirius impatiently, "My butt hurts and I'm getting cold."

"Hang on, just one more minute." Said James pleadingly.

Sirius pouted, he was hungry, he was getting cold and he was naked. "I'll be counting the seconds." James just smirked again and lowered his eyes back to the sketch. Sirius decided to try and put James off his drawing. "I'm get really horny, Jamie…" Sirius could see James forcing himself _not_ too look up. "In fact…I may have to touch myself-"

"OK!" Exclaimed James looking up, "Just give me a sec and I'll do it for you!"

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "You know how cute you look when you're flustered?"

"Oh shut up." Grumbled James realising he was being teased by his lover. "I'm done."

Sirius grinned and got up, still completely starkers, "Gimme a look then."

James smirked at him; "You don't care that somebody could just burst in on us and see you naked do you?"

"Well someone other than you deserves to be blessed by the sight of this." Said Sirius indicating to his toned naked self.

James raised an eyebrow and handed the picture to Sirius silently before standing up, he went over to the dresser and opened a drawer in search of a clean T-shirt or sweater.

James and Sirius were being dragged out to dinner this evening with relatives of the Potters, which was another reason why James was worried someone might walk in on them while Sirius was still standing there admiring the picture in all his naked glory.

James pulled his T-shirt off and put another deep green one on, he looked back at Sirius and looked him up and down. "Is that what you're wearing to dinner?"

Sirius looked down at himself then back up at James, "S'pose I should put some clothes on, eh?"

James walked over to him and pulled Sirius flat against his fully clothed body and placed his hands at the base of Sirius' back, "Well, you could go like this, but, I think people might stare a bit."

Sirius raised an amused eyebrow, "Mm, they might. But you could always tattoo _James' Property_ to my arse if you want."

James scrunched up his nose, "Nah, don't want to ruin it." He tilted his head slightly caught Sirius' lips with his own.

Sirius slipped his arms around James' neck and deepened the kiss even more.

The two lovers had nearly drifted off into a land of nothingness when the doorknob to James' room turned quite loudly. James acted quickly when he heard the sound; he broke off the kiss and spun them around so he was blocking Sirius' naked body from whoever the trespasser was.

There standing in the doorway wide eyed was James' fifteen year old cousin Melissa.

"Get out!" Shouted James successfully blocking Sirius from Melissa's sight.

"I-I-I-mum sent me up. Sorry." Said Melissa worriedly as she backed away from her cousin. "I didn't see anything. I swear!"

James raised his eyebrows skeptically, "Is that all? Can you go now?"

Melissa nodded vigorously and headed quickly out the room closing the door behind her. James cast a _Locking Charm_ on the door, something he should've done a couple of hours ago and turned back to Sirius who was trying not too look amused.

"Now, where were we?" He asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and moved back up close to James, "I think we were here." He said as he put an arm around James' neck again and kissed him.

……

About an hour later, James and Sirius were seated next to each other at a table in a posh restaurant with other various Potters, including Melissa.

Melissa was trying her best to avoid looking at James and Sirius, but every time she did a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. Sirius didn't help her embarrassment at all though, every time she glanced at him he grinned and winked at her.

James elbowed Sirius in the ribs, "Stop embarrassing her." He whispered. "They don't know about us yet and my aunt is a very suspicious person."

Sirius grinned even wider; "They'll know eventually, might as well tell them."

James was about to answer when some people who had just turned up caught his eyes, "Looks like the Lupins are dragging their kids out too." He said quietly to Sirius as he nodded towards the door.

Sirius glanced away from his plate and saw Remus, Karliya and their older brother Sam moping along behind their parents and their younger brothers Romulus and Cassius into the restaurant.

Sirius opened his mouth to shout _hello_ bit James slapped his hand over his mouth just in time. Sirius groaned in pain.

"Don't. Yell." Hissed James glancing at his aunt who was watching them suspiciously. "It's a posh restaurant, you have to behave."

Sirius nodded and James took his hand away from Sirius' mouth, "Sorry." He looked over at the table the Lupins were now seated at; it was then that Remus had decided to look around the restaurant.

Sirius caught Remus' eyes and waved and he saw what he thought was a glint of hope in the werewolf's golden eyes. As Sirius was about to mouth something to Remus he saw his friend turn away and glare at his younger brother Romulus who had obviously just said something stupid or insulting.

James glanced at Sirius and spoke in an undertone so as not to be overheard; "Do you think we should tell them all?"

"About us?" Questioned Sirius as he hacked up his meat. James nodded. Sirius shrugged, "It's up to you. Your family."

"You're part of the family."

Sirius' fork stopped midway between his mouth and his plate as he heard James' words, he looked at James and saw his fiancé wink at him and turn to his mother who was saying something.

James Potter, how do you do this to me? Thought Sirius fondly. _Why say things like that when you know full well that I can't thank you for them in public?_

James cleared his throat loudly after he had spoken to his mum and told her what he was about to do. "Can I have your attention guys?" The Potters all looked at James and Sirius looked anywhere but at this table. "OK, Sirius and I have to say something important you all need to know… We are together, as in we're gay, and we're getting married whether you like it or not."

If the rest of the restaurant was quiet you would be able to hear a pin drop.

……

After dinner was over, James and Sirius went off outside with Remus for a while, while their parents chatted and their other relatives did their thing.

After that, the two young men apparated back to the Potters and headed upstairs before they could be stopped by any unapproving relatives or general annoyances.

By now both James and Sirius had had a bit too drink and were feeling quite giddy. When they got to their room, Sirius cast a locking charm on the door before pushing James down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

James plunged his hands into Sirius' thick mass of black hair and pulled their mouths together in long deep kisses.

Sirius managed to get James' top off, and started placing kisses across his collarbone and chest. James moaned as Sirius' mouth reached his already hardened nipples.

Sirius started to undo James' pants and then his own as they kissed heatedly on the bed. Pretty soon the two lovers were naked and Sirius was again, on top.

Sirius had never actually taken charge during his and James' sexual relationship, so he was quite happy right now, until James started to try and push him off.

"What are you doing?!" Whined Sirius when he felt the hands pushing at his chest.

"I can't-don't make me do this, please?" There was fear in James' eyes.

Sirius pulled himself off James and wrapped a sheet around himself, he felt hurt that James wouldn't let him do this and he also felt extreme curiosity over why he wouldn't let him do it. "James, what's the matter?"

James pulled the duvet around himself and crossed his arms protectively over his chest as he looked back to Sirius. James took a deep breath, "Um, you know when you had that nightmare and I said that something bad had happened to me that nobody knew about?"

Sirius nodded. Why did James look so scared?

"Well, like I said to you then, I'd had a boyfriend before you." Continued James hesitantly. "H-He was in our House and the Head Boy in our fifth year at Hogwarts-"

"That sleaze?!" Exclaimed Sirius in disbelief. He knew exactly whom James was talking about, and that boy was a really nasty person.

"I-I-I know he was nasty to people, but, in private he was really nice to me and, you know at fifteen you're impressionable and…I thought he cared about me." Said James biting his bottom lip nervously. "But…" He took a moment to gather his thoughts and try to put this into words. "The reason I don't like being taken control of during sex is because of him."

Sirius was watching James intently. He had never seen his best friend act like this before, although there was that one time in their fifth year… It suddenly clicked in Sirius' head, what James was about to tell him must be why he had been so depressed back in their fifth year!

James squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again before continuing, "One night, we were in bed – In his Dorm of course – and we were, you know… But-well it always started off consensual, I would let him-" He made hand movements to demonstrate what he was trying to say and Sirius nodded in understanding. "But, that night he-he started to get quite rough. I tried to get him to stop but he was a lot bigger than me and he just wouldn't listen… Anyway, like I said, he got rough and it really hurt and it scared me, it scared me because he wouldn't stop. It was like I wasn't even there while he was doing it."

Sirius didn't know whether to feel angry with the bastard that had done this to James or feel sad for his Jamie being put through something like that.

James sighed and tried to blink back the tears that were fighting their way forward, "Anyway, after that night it really put me off ever letting any other guy in charge during sex, and he tore me down there. Madame Pomfrey knew all about this because I had to go to her because, it was so painful, of course she had to tell someone else what this guy was like-" Sirius cut him off.

"That's why he was transferred wasn't it? Because of you." He said in realisation.

James nodded, his hazel eyes were shining with tears, "Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall as his Head of House agreed on transferring him. They, of course didn't tell the students the real reason but they told his parents the reason he was transferred is because he committed sexual assault on a minor. I did get told off for consenting to something like that as well, but they were on my side."

Sirius reached out and took James' hand in his and squeezed it gently, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you could've told us. Me and Rem anyway, I'm not sure Peter would understand though."

James smiled slightly, "I would've told you guys, but, I figured you wouldn't understand and that…well…that you might ditch me because I'm gay."

Sirius frowned, "You know full well we would never have ditched you over something like that."

"I know that now, I just didn't then." Replied James, he rubbed his eyes, "Anyway, I've told you my sob story, now tell me yours."

Sirius winked, "Wait until my next nightmare." He sidled up to James' side. "Do you want a hug?"

James looked at him, "Thought you'd never ask."

Sirius grinned and pulled his fiancé into his arms. He pressed a kiss to James' messy black hair; he then leaned back against the headboard bringing James with him. "So, no sex then?"

James snorted quietly, "No…I'm not in the mood anymore. That really dampens your arousal remembering things like that, you know?"

Sirius ruffled James' hair affectionately, "I know, I was kidding. I wouldn't want that if I had to relive something like that either."

James nuzzled his head against Sirius neck, "Thank you. For listening, I mean. Not saying we don't have to have sex."

Sirius grinned out across the room, "I know. You can stop talking now, Prongs, I understand."

"Night then."

"Wha-You're kidding right? We're going to stay up all night and talk now." Said Sirius in a mock stern voice.

James let out a groan, "Do we have to?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes love, we do. Its imperative that we do, secrets could come out-"

Sirius broke off when he felt a pair of warm soft lips on his neck.

"Shut up Sirius."

****

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yey! Another chapter up before my first exam!


	12. The One with the Wedding

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own hardly anything.

Sweet Mercy: Hehe, trust me, Sirius hasn't topped yet in the 25 chapters I've written.

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: Thanks! I needed the luck!

****

Shauna: I'm glad you didn't think James' past ruined the story.

****

CountiningSheep123: I think I can, I think I can…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

** **

Chapter 12:_ The One With The Wedding_

Dani stood back from James and looked him up and down and smiled, "Hm, you know, if you weren't gay I'd marry you myself."

James grinned, "So I look all right?"

"You look more than all right." Reassured Dani, "James, you look gorgeous… Well, your hair's still a bird's nest but that just adds to the look."

James took a deep breath, "God, why am I so nervous? It's only Sirius for crying out loud! I mean, I've known him since we were eleven and I've wanted him since we were fourteen!" He fell down into a chair in his room.

The ceremony was going to take place in the massive back garden of the Potters' house. It was full of beautiful flowers, trees, lush green grass and even a swimming pool. Because it was going to be such a small ceremony they were having the after party inside the Potters' house and from there, James and Sirius were going to a hotel for their wedding night and then heading off on their honeymoon the next afternoon.

"Jamie, calm down." Said Dani standing behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension. "Its normal to be nervous on your wedding day. Heck, Sirius was frantic when I went to see him before I came in here. You're not the only one so don't worry. Everything will be fine, you will exchange your vows, and you'll no doubt get pissed before you go off for your wedding night and then you'll soon be on your way to New Zealand for a two week honeymoon." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And then me and Rem will be waiting back here for you tell us everything that happened."

James smirked slightly, "The way you say it makes it sound so easy… Moony has the rings right?"

"Yes he does," replied Dani reassuringly. "I made absolutely sure he had them before we came here this morning."

James sighed, "I just have this gut feeling that _something_ is going to happen."

"Try not to think about it."

…

"What if something bad happens?!" Cried Sirius frantically. "What if something goes wrong-"

"Sirius!" Shouted Remus. "Calm. Down." Sirius just stared worriedly at his friend. "Take deep breaths and try to calm down."

Sirius did as he was told and started to take deep breaths, "I don't think I can do it, Remus! Help me!"

Remus fell down into a chair in despair and took a few calming breaths himself, "Sirius, look, its James, you have nothing to worry about or to be nervous about. It'll all be fine."

Sirius seemed unconvinced but he finally nodded, "OK. I'll try and stay calm."

Remus nodded.

………

At 1 o' clock in the afternoon, James and Dani headed down the stairs and outside to where the mini alter had been set up in front of a few seats.

The guests at the wedding were going to be Irene and Michael Potter, Ted, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Remus and Karliya Lupin and Dani Adamar and Peter Pettigrew.

Remus was Sirius' Best Man, and Dani was basically James' Best Girl if you could call it that.

"Please don't make me do it!" Begged Sirius trying his best not to get dragged out of the room by a very strong werewolf.

"Sirius! It's your wedding!" Exclaimed Remus grabbing Sirius by the arm again and finally succeeding in dragging him out of the room. "You…have to…turn up!"

"I don't want to!" Cried Sirius as he was dragged down the hallway. "Moony let go! Please? I'll come quietly!"

"Yeah, you're sure doing that now." Replied Remus sarcastically.

James looked up from his worrying just as Sirius headed towards the altar with Remus tailing him.

James smiled; Sirius looked absolutely stunning in a black suit and tie. His short black hair was immaculately groomed (unlike James'). There was no other way to describe him, he looked _gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful._

Sirius had soon joined James upon the altar, not looking anywhere near as worried or frantic as he had been only minutes earlier. Remus joined them and stood just to the side behind Sirius with the rings in his hand ready.

The minister doing their wedding started to speak, "Dearly beloved-"

He got a few raised eyebrows off the guests.

It's not a bloody funeral. Thought James.

Very soon the two had started their vows and once James was onto his, Sirius started to tear up, which was something he had actually said in his vows he wouldn't do.

"Do you have the rings?" Asked the minister.

Remus handed them to Sirius.

Sirius took James left hand silently, while all the while looking into the shining hazel eyes of his lover as he slipped the ring onto James' finger.

As he handed the other ring to James, Sirius saw Dani behind James looking worriedly at Remus and nodding towards their witnesses.

Sirius finally looked to where Dani kept nodding to and what he saw made his heart sink into oblivion. "Oh god no…" He said quietly.

James furrowed his eyebrows and looked to where everyone else was now staring, his eyes narrowed immediately.

The Blacks.

Sirius' parents had decided to 'grace'the wedding with their presence.

"You filthy blood traitor……" Started Mrs. Black dangerously as she looked at her eldest son with great dislike. "You are tainting the entire family name with your abnormalities, your perverted preferences that have led to _this!"_

Sirius' eyes were no longer shining with tears of happiness; they were shining with fear and sadness.

"We should have killed you when we had the chance!"

Andromeda had stood up angrily and pulled her wand out in defense of her cousin by now.

All Remus, Dani, Peter and James could do was stare in shock. None of them had ever met the Blacks before; they had only heard what they were like from Sirius and through their parents.

"Shame of my flesh!" Screeched Mrs. Black making everyone jump, but causing Sirius to back away in upset. _"Abomination! You deserve to die you Mudblood loving whore!"_

That did it for Sirius he pushed passed James and Dani and ran.

"Sirius!" Shouted James as he saw his lover run.

Dani touched his arm, "Go after him, we'll try and get rid of them."

James nodded and took off after Sirius; he still had the other wedding ring clutched tightly in his hand. Sirius was yet to wear his and James was going to make sure they were both wearing these rings by the end of the day.

It had been the perfect day, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, everyone was happy… And then the Blacks turned up.

James soon found Sirius sitting in the corner of their room in the Potters' house on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest.

James could see he was trembling, he could hear the quiet sobs. He closed the door and went quietly over to Sirius and sat down next to him. "Siri…"

"Leave me alone!"

James sighed, "No Siri, I'm not leaving you alone." Sirius sniffed but didn't look at him. "I am so sorry they turned up. I am so sorry they ruined your day-" He broke off when Sirius looked up at him in surprise.

"My day?" Repeated Sirius croakily. "It's your day too."

James took Sirius' left hand in his, "No it's not. I wanted it to be special for you." Sirius looked away from him. James sighed, "I love you, Siri… Please don't let them ruin this for us."

"I can't help it…" Replied Sirius tearfully. James pulled him close and held him.

They must have sat like that cuddling for about half an hour before James finally spoke again. He was still holding Sirius' hand.

"We don't need all those witnesses for this, so I'm going to do it now."

Sirius suddenly felt something hard and slightly cold encircle the end of his finger, he looked at his hand and saw James pushing the wedding ring down onto his slim finger.

"Will you take this ring as a token of my love?" Asked James quietly.

Sirius bit his lip and nodded, "I will."

James smiled and winked at Sirius, "I may now kiss the groom." He leaned in and caught Sirius' lips with his own. As they kissed, James could taste the bitter salty tang of the tears Sirius had shed over his parents turning up. When they pulled apart, James stroked Sirius' cheek lovingly, "Now maybe we should go and tell the minister we finished this without him and make it official?"

Sirius smirked slightly and nodded, "Maybe we should…I would prefer to get completely wasted though."

James nodded, "Yeah, me too." He kissed Sirius again, this time deeper. He nodded towards the door, "Let's go."

****

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: That wasn't exactly the best…

Please Read AND Review and maybe flame if you think it was as bad as I do.


	13. The One with the Honeymoon Part 1

**The Potter/Black Romance**

**Disclaimer:** Same as usual. I own hardly anything

**Im no muggle:** I hear ya!

**CountingSheep123:** Yey! I can do it!!

**Beth5572:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Coty M. Wiley:** Thank you!

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan:** Hehe, glad you liked the wedding!

**Goddess of Gorgeousness:** I'm glad you liked the added touch of the Blacks. Sorry about the shortness, but I think this chapter is shorter…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**KIWI TUCKER** Ostrich or possum burger. Bluff Oysters, Huhu grubs…I've only actually tried an ostrich burger, I wouldn't go near the other stuff but Sirius and James would, or James more to the point.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 13:**_ The One with the Honeymoon: Part 1_

Sirius came around groggily the morning after his and James' wedding, his head was pounding and he was unable to move.

A low groan sounded from somewhere around Sirius' abdomen.

"My head…"

"Morning," mumbled Sirius trying not to open his eyes because the sun was so bright.

Another groan sounded and there was movement as James pulled himself slowly back up level with Sirius' head, "Are you in as much pain as I am?" He asked through squinted eyes.

Sirius put his arms over his face and whined, "I'm exhausted, my head hurts and so does the rest of me… What did we do last night?"

"Drink?" Suggested James putting his head back down on the pillow. "Fuck."

"That would be why my arse hurts," replied Sirius turning onto his side to face away from the evil sun.

James draped an arm over Sirius' side, "We were probably wasted and we get rough when we're pissed." He pressed a kiss to Sirius' shoulder. "Sorry."

Sirius smiled, "I probably encouraged it."

………

"I love New Zealand," said Sirius happily as he threw himself onto the bed in their hotel room in Queenstown, New Zealand.

James raised an eyebrow; "You've never been to NZ before."

Sirius grinned at his husband. "I can still love it."

James crawled onto the bed above Sirius, "We've been married less than a day, and already you're having a love affair with something else."

Sirius pulled James down to him and kissed him, "It's the money hun, nothing more." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And maybe the sex but that's it."

James surveyed Sirius down his nose before shifting them around so Sirius was now above him and straddling his waist. "You're lucky you're so damn sexy or I might be forced to make a rebuttal Mr. Padfoot."

Sirius braced himself on his arms with his hands at the sides of James' head, "A rebuttal Mr. Prongs? How about a snog instead?"

"Fine with me," replied James, "Then dinner?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Do you think about anything other than food, Jamie?"

James pretended to think for a moment, "Maybe sex as well." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sex with you, of course."

Sirius nodded in satisfaction, "Righto. Anyway, we have plenty of time to eat, sleep, shag and snog while we're here."

"I know," Replied James trailing his hands up and down Sirius' thighs, "But I want to try some good Kiwi tucker."

Sirius slumped his shoulders and got off the bed, "You're hopeless."

James got off the bed and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist; "You love me for it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "That is not why I love you." He tilted his head to the side as James started kissing his neck. "Mm…this is one reason…"

James spun him around and started thoroughly exploring Sirius' mouth with his tongue.

Sirius completely surrendered himself to the exploring mouth and the wandering hands. As far as he was concerned, James could do as he pleased with his body. He was all James' for the next two weeks and for the rest of their lives together for that fact.

James continued his exploration of the already familiar mouth; he undid Sirius' shirt and dropped it to the ground before gently pushing his lover back down onto the bed. As he hovered over Sirius he looked down into the blue lustful eyes of his lover and smiled.

"I am so glad I can spend the rest of my life with you."

"We didn't have to get married to do that." Replied Sirius looking up at James, both of them were flushed from the kissing and wanting more.

"I know." Said James before kissing Sirius' momentarily. "It just feels more solid now we are."

Sirius put his arms around James' neck and pulled his head down so that their foreheads were touching, "I love you, James Potter."

"Love you too, Siri…" Murmured James against Sirius' lips before claiming them in a kiss again.

………

James came around late the next morning feeling very happy and relaxed. He and Sirius had spent an amazing night together; it was somehow different from every other night they had spent together. It was more sensual, more intimate and loving than usual. James had what he thought must have been his most intense orgasm ever. He looked to his left and saw Sirius still fast asleep and spread eagle like on his stomach, breathing softly. The sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains made him look almost angelic. _Serene. _

_God I am so head over heels for him. _Thought James after realising what he had been thinking as he watched Sirius sleep._ Why does he have to be so god damn gorgeous? How did those horrible parents of his create someone so beautiful? So sweet? So…everything I've ever wanted?_

James pressed a gentle kiss to Sirius' bare back before settling back down beside his lover and closing his eyes again. He was quite content on staying there all day.

Sirius let a small smile appear on his face, he wasn't asleep, in fact he had been awake for ages and just pretending. He knew James had been watching him sleep.

James opened his eyes again when he felt Sirius moving and came face to face with his husband.

"Morning," said Sirius smiling.

James gave him a kiss before replying, "And a good morning it is."

Sirius grinned at him and touched his forehead to James' and sighed happily, "Was it just me, or was last night really incredible?"

"It wasn't just you," replied James quietly. They kissed again this time for longer. "Now, I don't know about you but I want to stay here all day."

"Mm, admirable sentiments Mr. Potter."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N:** There, that's part of the fluffiness out of the way for their honeymoon. More next chapter.

**Next Chapter:** Bunji Jumping, shopping and trouble during a hike.

**F.Y.I. There are three part to the Honeymoon chapters.**


	14. The One with the Honeymoon Part 2

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own very little.

****

Orlin: Thanks for reviewing!

****

im no muggle: Yup, happily married all right.

****

Coty M. Wiley: Wow, I didn't think I was that great a writer, but thank you for the compliment!

****

Catseye348: I'm glad you like it, but yes, Sirius will continue to get extremely upset when his parents are mentioned or he sees them.

****

Ginny-and-Draco-fan: You should come to NZ, its great!

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Hehe, but they are so cute, aren't they?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

** **

Note: The Routeburn Track is somewhere in Otago in the South Island of New Zealand near Queenstown where our two lovers are. I've been on it once and it is actually quite hard to get lost on it but James and Sirius can manage to get lost.

Did any of that make any sense to you at all?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 14:_ The One With The Honeymoon Part 2_

James awoke to the cool morning air blowing over him, he soon found out he was alone in the bed and looked around for Sirius. He soon saw his lover standing on the balcony in nothing more than a pair of thin cotton trousers that were hanging precariously low on his hips.

James pulled himself out of bed and walked quietly up behind Sirius and slipped his arms around the other man's waist. "You're up early."

Sirius straightened up and leaned back into James' embrace, "I know, I just wanted to watch the sunrise."

James rested his chin on Sirius' shoulder and looked out at the sunlit mountains on the other side of the lake, "You know what?"

"What?"

James breathed in the scents coming from all around him, "I wouldn't mind if this honeymoon never ended…I mean, I would absolutely love to live here and wake up to this scenery every day. With you."

"You're getting sappy, James," reminded Sirius smiling.

"Yeah well, its true."

Sirius tilted his head so it was resting against James', "I'd love that as well."

James smiled and kissed Sirius on the neck, "Well, maybe in a few years when we have plenty of our own money, we could move to NZ?"

Sirius turned his head to look at James, "We could, or we could just come here for regular holidays." James nodded in agreement. "What do you want to do today?"

James let go of Sirius and went back into the hotel room to make them both a drink, "Well, I'm definitely not going shopping with you ever again."

Sirius followed him into the room grinning; "Aw, I'm not that bad."

"You are," replied James, as he spooned instant coffee into two mugs and then poured the hot water in. "There must be a limit as to how many outfits you can try on in two hours."

Sirius smirked, "Ah Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. You know me, no clothes are absolutely perfect the first time I try them on."

James handed Sirius his coffee, "Right. Although now I know why Dani enjoys going clothes shopping with you, its only so she can see you in your underwear or tight pants."

Sirius winked and smiled, "But you enjoyed some of the shopping experience."

Flashback

"James?" said Sirius peeping around the dressing room curtain in a Hallensteins store in Queenstown. "Tell me if these trousers make my arse look big."

James rolled his eyes, he had been sitting there in front of Sirius' dressing room cubicle for the best part of an hour now, "Yes Sirius, come out and let me see." Why did he have to marry someone who was so obsessed with clothes?

Sirius pulled the curtain open and came out; he had hitched his T-shirt up a bit so James had a full view of his waist down. He did a 360-degree turn so James could see how the trousers fit him. "Well?" He ended up with his back to James and looking over his shoulder for an opinion. "Does my arse look big?"

James had his gaze fixed on that particular part of Sirius' anatomy, "No, it definitely doesn't."

"So I should buy these?"

James nodded his head and finally looked back up at Sirius, "Yeah, buy them…and the other dozen or so pairs of trousers you've tried on today."

"No," replied Sirius; "Some of them look bad on me."

James rolled his eyes and stood up, "Believe me, none of the clothes you've tried on today looked bad, you just don't see that do you?"

Sirius shook his head; he started back into the changing room and then looked back to James with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Want to help me change?"

James grinned, he looked around to make sure no one saw what was happening and then he followed Sirius into the changing room and drew the curtain. As soon as he had done that, he found himself being pushed up against the side wall of the cubicle and had Sirius' mouth upon his own. He soon felt Sirius' hands trailing down his front and to his belt, he felt it being undone and then his trousers were as well.

With one last nip to James' bottom lip, Sirius dropped to his knees and heard James gasp loudly above him as he took him into his mouth.

James had to clench his teeth together tightly to keep from crying out as he felt Sirius' wonderful mouth work on his erection. James plunged his hands into Sirius' thick mass of hair just for something to hold onto during this.

Sirius held James' hips tightly to stop him from thrusting to hard.

James had to bite down on his hand to stop himself from crying out when he came. Sirius swallowed every last drop, he let go of James and licked his lips before getting off his knees.

James was still breathing heavily when he felt Sirius' soft lips on his again; he could taste himself strongly on Sirius' tongue.

"Now is shopping with me really so boring?" asked Sirius quietly.

James shook his head; he didn't really trust himself to speak. One thing he knew for sure was he was going to get Sirius back for this, when they got back to their hotel room, he wasn't going to let Sirius leave that bed until the next morning.

Which is precisely what happened.

End Flashback

James shrugged his shoulders, "Never said I didn't enjoy it…I just got bored with watching you model clothes."

Sirius feigned offense and put his free-balled hand up to his chest, "But I'm so pretty."

James smirked, "I never said you weren't."

"You realize you're naked right?" asked Sirius as he sat down.

James raised his eyebrows and then looked down at himself, "Blimey, I am too. I wondered why it was so breezy."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," continued Sirius as his gaze followed James to his suitcase where he found a pair of boxers and pulled them on. "But anyway, again I'll ask, what do you want to do today? We've been here a week and we've hardly done anything except eat, sleep, shag and shop."

James fell down into the chair opposite Sirius and put his coffee on the table, "I thought that third thing you mentioned in particular, has been quite fun."

Sirius rolled his eyes, that was James for you, his two favourite things were food and sex, Sirius figured he actually came about third on James' list of things he liked but first on the list of things he loved. "Do you have any idea how much my arse hurts now?"

"Sorry," James did look apologetic.

"But I s'pose that's the price I have to pay for encouraging you right?" Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly. James still looked particularly apologetic. "Don't worry, I like it hard… Believe me, if I didn't you would know about it."

"You're sure?" asked James wearily.

"Positive," replied Sirius nodding. "Now, again, what do you want to do today?"

"We were going to go hiking weren't we?" answered James, "On the Routeburn."

Sirius nodded, "Today?"

James shrugged, "If you want. We've still got another week left to do it."

"It'd probably take us a week to do it." pointed out Sirius, "I mean, we might get lost or hurt, or we could just be that unfit to do it."

"You're a very positive person aren't you?"

………

James and Sirius then spent the rest of the day going around Queenstown to the tramping shops for gear and asking around about the Routeburn Track.

That night they went back to their hotel room and discussed what they would take on the tramp. James insisted on taking his sketching pad in case there was some good scenery to draw which no doubt there would be, or he could just draw Sirius.

"So, food, water, sketching pad and pencil and wands," listed Sirius from where he was sitting against the foot of the bed on the floor with his legs crossed. He looked up to James who was lying on his stomach on the bed just next to Sirius' head. "That all?"

"I think so," replied James propping his head on his hands, "Although, we only really need our wands, I mean, we could conjure everything else."

"We have to at least _look _muggle, James," pointed out Sirius. "Even if the backpack's empty we should take one."

"OK, OK, I get the point," said James he rolled onto his back and folded his arms over his stomach. "You know what?"

Sirius climbed up onto the bed and put his head on James' chest so he could hear his heartbeat, "What?"

"I've always wanted to have sex in the woods."

Sirius rolled his eyes. _What is it with him and sex? Sure it's incredible but…he's obsessed with it, its almost like his Quidditch obsession._ He thought. "You have a one track mind you know that?" he replied, "But if you've always wanted a shag in the woods, why didn't we ever do it in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Because there are scary creatures in there," said James, "Also, it would be a more graceful death if I wasn't butt naked and in the middle of shagging you into the ground."

"Fair point," Sirius sighed in content. "Well, I'm sure there isn't anything creepy in the woods of New Zealand…If you're that willing…"

"I'm always willing Siri. You know that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC

A/N: How was that? It was a lot shorter than I intended it to be, but I reckon you could wait another chapter for the actual hike and inevitable sex in the forest.

****

Next Chapter: The actual hike! Will James draw another picture or two? What will the couple talk about?


	15. The One with the Honeymoon Part 3 and Fi...

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own very little.

crescomellonnin: Thanks for reviewing!

****

orlin: Nope, Jamie didn't get hurt.

Redrose2310: thanks for reviewing!

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Yeah, I think you know quite a bit on the subject of public changing rooms… **:-P** Glad you liked it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 15:_ The One With The Honeymoon (Final)_

They had started their tramp around nine the next morning after their planning, it was lunchtime now and they were at least half way through it. During the tramp, James had noticed something, Sirius seemed absolutely terrified every time they had to cross a swing bridge and he had practically cried when James shook one of them.

The reason being, Sirius was afraid because the bridges were always right above raging torrents of water and he couldn't swim.

This wasn't something new to James, it was just something that had never really registered in his mind until now.

When they were back in their fourth year at Hogwarts, James had asked Sirius why he didn't want to swim in the lake when it was hot and he had said it was because he couldn't swim. After a bit more prying, Sirius had given in and told James why he couldn't swim and had never bothered to learn.

It was because of the abuse he suffered when he was little.

When Sirius was five years old, his mother had ran a bath for him – the baths at Grimmauld Place were just like the Prefects' ones at Hogwarts, they were like swimming pools. When she had gotten him out of his clothes, she had gotten him into the bath and then she just left the room. Now, Sirius was young so he was curious about the deeper end of the bath and so he set out to it. Only to find he couldn't keep his head above the water, this simple act neglect from his mother had nearly cost him his life and so rendered Sirius terrified of swimming pools, rivers and lakes for the rest of his life.

James was so caught up in his thinking that he never noticed Sirius had disappeared until he looked up from the ground to say something to his lover. He looked all around him worriedly, he was all alone on the dirt track with a steep drop to the water on one side of him and a rocky incline leading up to lots of trees on his other side. "Sirius?!"

"I'm up here!"

James looked up and saw Sirius standing at the top of the rocky incline, "What are you doing up there?"

Sirius just gave him a secretive smile and disappeared into the trees.

James looked for an easy way up and started climbing up the rocks. Some of them were quite loose so he had to be careful. When he got to the top, Sirius was no where to be seen, so James started looking. He finally found Sirius about five minutes later but along with his lover came a little surprise.

There was a blanket lay out on the ground with a whole range of food on it, along with a bottle of wine and a couple of wine flutes.

James looked away from the picnic and to Sirius.

Sirius was leaning back against a tree with his arms at his sides. He had his head bowed and was looking at James through his fringe with an almost shy smile on his face. Also, the shirt Sirius was wearing had the top three buttons undone, so there was a good view of his chest as well.

Ha, he couldn't look more submissive if he tried. Thought James in amusement. It was a sight for sore eyes though.

James dropped his pack to the ground and walked over to Sirius who lifted his head slightly. James put his hands on the tree either side of Sirius so his lover wouldn't be able to move, although it didn't look like he wanted to anyway.

"You had me worried there you know," said James moving in closer to Sirius. "I thought you'd fallen down the bank into the water."

Sirius just smiled innocently and allowed himself to be pressed right up against the tree as James brought their mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Sirius remained motionless except for the movement of his mouth and tongue against James'.

James moved his hands from the tree to Sirius' waist and finally broke the kiss leaving them both breathing heavily. "I take it I'm not the only who wants to do it in the forest."

Sirius grinned, "No, seems you're not." He finally moved by putting his hands up on James' shoulders. "But I'm not doing anything until I've eaten. Now move."

James let him go and Sirius walked over to the picnic, sat down on the blanket and crossed his legs.

Sirius looked up at James, "Aren't you coming?"

James nodded and went over to sit down opposite Sirius.

The two ate in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the gushing water and the cheeping birds, breathing in the sweet smell of the forest.

Sirius had moved so he was lying down on his side with his head propped on a hand and he finally broke the silence. "Hey, James?"

"Mm?"

"I-I was wondering," He started hesitantly. "When are you going to let me be on top?"

James looked at him in surprise, "What?"

Sirius sighed, seemingly ignoring James' surprise. "I mean, I know you had a scare with your last boyfriend when you were the submissive partner, but, I'm not like that. I mean, if I hurt you I would stop, like you would and have done for me." He stopped and looked at James who was smiling slightly. "What are you smiling at?"

James smirked slightly, "Nothing, don't worry…but, if it means that much to you then I will let you lead." Sirius smiled. "When we get back home."

Sirius' smile faded almost straight away, "Why not when we get back to the hotel?"

James shrugged slightly, "Wel-I don't know, I just…I don't know. I'd just prefer it if it was more familiar territory."

Sirius bit his lip in thought, "OK then, but when it does happen, be prepared to talk me through it cause I don't have a clue what to do."

James settled down on his side opposite Sirius and propped his head on his hand, "You mean… Have you never been with another guy before?"

Sirius averted James' gaze sheepishly, "No…you were my first… Well, I have shagged girls before but never a guy. It's a bit different I know."

James reached out his other hand and brushed Sirius' hair out of his eyes, "Just go with your instinct, that's what I did." Sirius looked unconvinced. "Do to me what you like having done to you."

Sirius smiled and nodded, "OK, I'll remember that."

James let out a huff of laughter, "You know, if you were someone else I probably would've laughed at you by now."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you would've. Mind you, if it weren't me with the problem, I would've laughed to."

James rolled onto his back, put his hands behind his head and stared up at the dense tree branches above them, "So, do you want to continue walking or stay here for a while."

Sirius shrugged, "Don't care, so long as we're back at the hotel before night fall."

"Why?"

"I'm not walking over those swing bridges in the dark," said Sirius with a hint of fear in his voice.

James turned his head to Sirius and held an arm out invitingly for a cuddle. Sirius considered him for a moment, suspicious of his actions mainly because he wasn't really in the mood for a shag in the forest anymore and then crawled over to James' side and settled down with his head on James' shoulder.

They lay in silence for a little while before James spoke. "Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"

Sirius snorted quietly, "That's like me asking if I can take you into Aragog's nest without you screaming and running away in fear."

James ran his fingers through Sirius' hair, "Well…that's true. But think about, eh? There is no stopping Aragog and his kids from killing you, but there is a way to stop yourself from drowning."

"I don't want to…" said Sirius stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" asked James tentatively.

Sirius moved so he could see James' face, "Yes I'm sure. I'll let you know when I want to learn."

James nodded; he put his hand to the back of Sirius' neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Sirius was going to protest because he still wasn't in the mood but with a bit of lip and tongue action and James' roaming hands, he was soon ready for their romp in the woods.

James turned them over so he was on top and Sirius was lying on his back on the blanket, then James began trailing kisses down Sirius' neck and over the exposed bit of his chest.

They soon had all their clothes off and had conjured another blanket to cover themselves so they weren't quite as exposed to the sunlight peeping through the tree cover and the bitter New Zealand winter air.

……

About 45 minutes later, James and Sirius were lying sated and sweaty in each other's arms and they had nearly fallen asleep when they heard voices coming from the track.

"Well apparently they started the track around nine this morning, but other trampers have said they haven't seen them since."

"What do you think happened mate?"

"Well, I dunno eh? They could've gotten lost, how? I don't know. Or the worse case scenario of slipping off the track and drowning in the water."

"Do we know what they look like?"

"Yeah we do. They're both Brits, around 18 or 19 years old, fairly tall, quite athletic by looks of them, both of them have black hair and one has glasses."

James and Sirius looked at each other in shock and then checked their watches. They had been on the Routeburn tramp for nearly 7 hours, it was now 4 in the afternoon and obviously someone had seen them disappear onto the track and not seen them since.

The two young wizards quickly cast a few charms, which magicked their clothes back on and got rid of all traces of a picnic and their lovemaking. After they had done that they crept quietly over to a couple of big trees at the edge of the incline they were on, they hid behind the trees and looked down to see two Kiwi Search and Rescue men standing down on the track talking.

"Well, we're getting some other guys out to help us search soon, they should be on their way."

"OK, well, should we start then?"

One of the men nodded and then they both started to walk away, just as some other people turned up.

"No luck yet?"

"None at all, bro."

"Bugger."

Sirius looked to James and mouthed, _'apparate back?'_

'What?' mouthed back James.

Sirius rolled his eyes and whispered this time, "Should we apparate back?"

"Oh, yeah," replied James barely above a whisper. "Hotel room?"

Sirius nodded and Disapparated straight away. He had to wait a few minutes until James joined him in their hotel room. "What took you so long? You get lost?"

"Wha-Nah. I was just seeing what else they had to say before I left," replied James. Sirius raised his eyebrows in interest. "Apparently, there is every chance that we're gay. Now where would they get an idea like that?"

Sirius snorted with laughter, "I don't know. I mean, I'm as straight as a toothpick," he replied sarcastically.

James shrugged, "Or as bent as a snapped one."

Sirius grinned, "Hm, true. Anyway, I'm going in the shower, I think I have dirt in places where dirt shouldn't be."

"OK, can I come?" asked James innocently.

"No. There's only so much sex a person can take in two weeks and I've reach my quota," said Sirius heading over to the bathroom. "Plus, my butt really hurts now, so you're going to have to wank if you want something for the rest of this trip."

James chuckled quietly as Sirius went into the bathroom, "Just you wait, Paddy, you'll be begging for more before we leave."

"I will not!" called Sirius.

………

And so, Sirius remained true to his word right up until they got back to England, he had flat out refused to let James shag him for the rest of their honeymoon because he was just so damn tired.

They brought back souvenirs for Michael, Irene, Dani, Remus and Peter, along with lots of photos, some wizarding some not.

They also brought back a sort of souvenir for themselves; it was a newspaper clipping.

'TWO YOUNG BRITONS LOST ON ROUTEBURN TRACK'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: How was that? Was that ok?

****

Next Chapter: Wonderful news comes the way of our favourite boys.


	16. The One where Sirius Tells James

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own hardly anything.

brunette89: Glad you like it!

redrose2310: Thanks for reviewing!

****

orlin: Yeah, those bridges scare me on that track as well, and I can swim.

im no muggle: A newspaper clipping about themselves, yes **:-D**

Sweet mercy: hehe, yup!

crescomellonnin: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Goddess of Gorgeousness: Yes but no one in NZ knows who they are, so they'll just be written off as a bush disappearance.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh yeah, this is set in the January after their wedding/honeymoon and James will be turning 19 in this chapter.

Also, after their honeymoon, James' parents bought them a house near by and Sirius lives there most of the time on his own while James is at Hogwarts teaching.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 16:_ The One where Sirius Tells James_

Jamie

I need to talk to you about something really important. Can I come see you at school tonight?

Love Siri

James read the letter and wrote a quick reply before his next class.

Siri

Of course you can come and see me, you don't have to ask, just show up. But come around dinnertime and we can eat in my quarters.

James

Sirius read the letter and sat back in his chair, placing his hands protectively on his stomach.

"Don't worry Sirius, he'll be ecstatic," said Irene reassuringly.

"Are you sure? I mean, we've barely touched on the subject of kids, let a lone having them now," replied Sirius sounding very distressed. "We're too young."

Irene sat down opposite her son-in-law, "Normally I would agree with you being too young if you were any normal pregnant eighteen year old. But I honestly think you and James could cope. You're also my son-in-law and Michael and I will be here to help you while James is teaching."

Sirius smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Irene as she got up and ruffled his hair. "You hungry?" Sirius nodded. "Right, I'll make us some lunch then. Bacon and eggs?"

"Yup."

"Ok."

………

That night around 6pm Sirius apparated to Hogsmeade and headed up to Hogwarts. When he got to the Entrance Hall he found James waiting for him at the top of the staircase.

"Hey," said James as Sirius got to his level.

"Hey yourself," replied Sirius quietly. His heart was racing and he was so nervous, though he didn't know why he was, this was James. His best friend, his husband, the man he was in love with.

James smiled, he slipped his arms around Sirius' waist and kissed him before speaking, "What's so important?"

"Can we eat before I tell you? I'm starved," asked Sirius hopefully.

James raised his eyebrows slightly, "Of course." He took Sirius' hand. "Let's go."

James already suspected something was up with Sirius, it wasn't like the other man to be so quiet, and it also wasn't like Sirius not to pounce on him as soon as he saw him again after a month away. He led Sirius along many corridors and upstairs until finally they stopped in front of a portrait of a knight that was very reminiscent of Sir Cadogan. James said the password but Sirius didn't hear it because he was too busy daydreaming.

When they went in, the table was already laden with food for the private dinner. There were candles in the middle of the table and a bottle of expensive wine in a small metal bucket full of ice.

It wasn't like them to eat in silence; usually they had something to talk about even if it was just mindless, pointless chatter about nothing in particular. But James had noticed Sirius seemed a bit on edge and didn't appear to want to talk yet.

When James offered Sirius some wine he was drawn between his alcoholic loving mind and the fact that he was pregnant.

Oh well, one glass won't hurt will it? Thought Sirius hopefully.

As he ate, Sirius glanced around the dining/living area of Professor Potter's quarters. It was a very big spacious room with a hallway leading off from a door beside the big open grate fire. The mantle shelf above the fire held a prized picture of James and Sirius on their honeymoon with their arms around each other and smiling happily. There were other pictures of them together and with their friends and James' parents. There were two big plush armchairs and a nice big comfy looking couch; they were a deep red colour like the furniture around the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was like an apartment, there was a small kitchen to one side with a breakfast bench, and the table they were sitting at was in the middle of the room. There was a desk in front of a big window at the far side of the room piled high with rolls of parchment and essays waiting to be marked.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair; he could get used to this place. If they didn't already have a house he would move in with James at Hogwarts without a second's notice.

When they had finished eating, Sirius was pretty sure James suspected something because Sirius was still on his first glass of wine and even that had barely been touched.

"So," started James leaning forward on the table. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sirius shifted nervously, "Um, you know how your mum told us there's a potion that can help guys get pregnant?" James nodded, watching Sirius intently. "Well, I asked her if she could get me some of it before you came home for Christmas."

James tilted his head to the side quizzically, "What are you saying?"

Sirius sighed, "I took the potion on Christmas Eve before our dinner that night."

James suddenly realised what Sirius was trying to tell him, he remembered what they did that night clearly because it was probably the most romantic he had ever been. He decided not to say anything and let Sirius say it.

"So, after that night and when you came back to school I started to get sick in the morning," continued Sirius. "Your mum suspected something was up so she gave me a check up and ran a few tests."

"And?" prompted James.

Sirius took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

James just continued to watch Sirius blankly for a moment. Finally though, he got up with Sirius watching him worriedly.

"James?"

James went over to Sirius; he grabbed his husband's hands and pulled him to his feet. Before Sirius could say anything he found himself being pulled into a tight hug.

Sirius sighed with relief, he honestly thought James would kick him out saying he didn't want the child. Sirius hugged him back sniffing, his hormones were already playing up and he could feel himself ready to cry.

"I love you so much," said James as he pulled away so he could see Sirius' face. He lowered his head a little and kissed Sirius deeply, stroking his back as they kissed and finally he pulled away smiling. "I never thought we'd be parents so soon. If at all really."

Sirius smiled back at him through tearful eyes, "Me neither…So you're all right with it?"

James pulled them over to one of the big armchairs by the fire; he sat down and pulled Sirius into his lap. "I am _more_ than all right with it… You know, I was beginning to think nobody had remembered my birthday."

Sirius rested his head on James' shoulder. "I hadn't forgotten, but sorry I didn't get you a present."

James stroked his hair, "This is one of the best presents you could've given me, Siri. Thank you."

"Happy birthday then," said Sirius, he kissed James on the cheek.

"So my parents know?" asked James.

"Yeah they do," replied Sirius nuzzling James' neck. "Although your dad said he wants a grandson and he has to be straight so he can help him pick a girlfriend."

James snorted, "Fine with me."

"But your mum wants it to be a girl so she can buy her dresses and do girly things that we won't want to do," said Sirius in amusement.

James laughed, "Well, at least we have two keen babysitters."

"That's what Dani said," replied Sirius through a yawn, he was feeling rather tired now that he had given James the news.

"She knows as well?" questioned James in disbelief. Why was he always the last to find things out? Especially when it concerned him.

Sirius sighed, "She turned up to say 'hi' while I was having lunch with your mum. Rem proposed to her during their holiday."

"I'll write to them tomorrow," Said James. He shifted so he could get comfy and put his feet on the coffee table. "So, are you staying tonight?"

Sirius yawned widely, "I think I better. I might splinch myself otherwise."

"Mm yeah, we can't have that happening," said James, he put an arm around Sirius' waist and placed his hand on the still flat stomach of his lover. "I can't wait."

"I bet you can't," mumbled Sirius tiredly against James' shoulder.

"You tired, sweetie?" asked James softly. An affirmative grunt in reply. "Let's go to bed then."

James managed to slide out from under Sirius, who held his hands out. James pulled him up and studied Sirius' face. "You look a bit peaky, are you all right?"

Sirius nodded, "I'm fine. I just haven't slept much the last few nights, that's all."

James frowned, "You shouldn't wear yourself out you know?"

"I know," replied Sirius, he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

"OK, c'mon," said James, he wrapped an arm around Sirius' waist and led his lover to the bedroom.

Sirius was too tired to bother undressing himself, so James did it for him, somehow managing to hold Sirius up at the same time. James pushed Sirius' robes off his lean shoulders, and then pulled Sirius' T-shirt up over his head and dropped it to the floor. Sirius kicked his own shoes off as James undid his belt and trousers and pushed them down passed his slim hips and to the floor so Sirius was left in his black satin boxer shorts.

Sirius didn't like to wear much when he went to bed, because most clothes usually ended up all tangled around him throughout the night, so by the morning he was very uncomfortable and probably unable to move much as well.

James helped Sirius into the massive bed that Hogwarts' professors were blessed with. As soon as Sirius' head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. James watched Sirius sleep for a few minutes, he was breathing softly and he slept like a baby.

Sirius looked so sweet and innocent when he slept, that made a big change from his wide-awake personality.

James got up after pressing a kiss to Sirius' sleeping cheek and headed out to the portrait hole of his quarters, he was assigned for patrolling that night along with Professor Eston. James left the quarters quietly and headed to the Entrance Hall where they always started.

"You're late," said Eston sternly.

"Yeah sorry about that," said James nonchalantly. "Had more important things to do. I'll start above ground." With that James left Eston standing and steaming at the top of the Entrance Hall staircase.

During his rounds, James sent four snogging couples back to their House Common Rooms minus a few points, he had also given detention to three Slytherins, one of them being Regulus Black. Hey, no one ever said he had to be fair.

After that, James reported back to 'the bastard' and then went back to his quarters to be with Sirius. He found his lover on his stomach and sleeping soundly. James undressed and got into bed next to Sirius, he trailed little kisses right down Sirius' spine and across his shoulder blades. Sirius made a little noise.

"Are you just going to molest me in my sleep?" asked Sirius in amusement.

James kissed the back of his neck, "Just wanted to taste you."

Sirius turned onto his back and looked up at James, "I bet you'd love it if they made a 'Me' flavoured Bertie Botts Bean."

James grinned, "Hell yeah. I'd buy them by the bulk."

Sirius pulled James' head down to him and kissed him and the he pressed their foreheads together. "You realize I'm not _ever_ going to sleep with you again after I carry your child for nine months, right?"

James smiled and kissed him again, "You wouldn't be able to live in celibacy."

"No, no Jamie. Its you who wouldn't be able to live without sex," replied Sirius tapping James lightly on the cheek. "I, on the other hand am still trying to recover from our honeymoon and Christmas."

James smirked, "You'll get over it."

…Later That Night…

Sirius looked out the bedroom window at the stars with his head on James' chest, "Ever wished upon a star?"

James stroked Sirius' hair; "I have no need to. Got my star right here."

"Stop being so sweet, my stomach's churning enough as it is," mumbled Sirius into James' chest.

James smirked, "Sorry, Siri."

"So you should be."

James kissed him on top of the head; "I am… Let's get some sleep, I have a class first thing."

………

The next morning James woke up to hear coughing coming from his ensuite bathroom. He hauled himself up and headed to the bathroom only clad in his boxers to investigate the sound. As soon as he pushed the door open, James saw the source of the coughing bent over the toilet bowl coughing and throwing up. James went and knelt down just behind Sirius and rubbed his back.

Sirius finally ran out of stomach contents to lose and flushed the toilet before moving and sitting against the stone wall of the bathroom breathing heavily. "God I hate morning sickness."

James frowned slightly, "Is it always like this?"

Sirius smirked, "It's usually morning, noon and night sickness, but I was quite lucky yesterday," he rested his head against the wall, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "Just think yourself lucky you won't be there until the last few months."

James leaned forward pressed a kiss to Sirius' forehead making his lover open his eyes again, "Just say the word and I'll be there right by your side."

Sirius smiled, "I don't want to jeopardise your career now… Anyway, I'll be fine. Your mum and dad'll look after me and Dani promised she'd come and see me as often as she can, same with Rem. So really, you've got the easy way out."

"Well yeah," replied James, "But its my kid too, it wouldn't feel right to me if I didn't do anything to help you."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "Its up to you."

……

A little while later, James was showered, clothed and ready for another day of teaching. Sirius said he would get something from the kitchens later for breakfast and then James left for the Great Hall for his own breakfast.

Around 1:30 that afternoon, Sirius decided to go for a wander around Hogwarts before he went home. His wandering soon led him to the Transfiguration classroom on the first floor of the castle and he snuck into the back of the classroom.

The class was full of what appeared to be Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years; they were all trying to turn animals into water goblets from what Sirius could see. Their teacher however, was sitting at his desk marking papers.

"James?"

James looked up briefly catching a glimpse of Sirius at the back of the room and then he turned his attention to the student who called out for him, "Yeah Sophie?"

"Can you help me?" asked the young Ravenclaw. "My lizard just doesn't want to change, I don't get it."

James smirked, "Ok." He got up and headed over to the distressed girl and crouched down beside her desk where she had a lizard placed in the centre or what appeared to have been a lizard. It was actually a water goblet with a head and tail. James snorted when he saw this; "You've gotten yourself into a right fix here, haven't you?"

"It's not funny," said the girl scowling at him.

James wiped the smirk off his face mockingly; "No you're right. Of course not."

"You're mocking me."

"Yeah I am," said James honestly. "Now, show me what you've been doing." He transfigured the lizard/goblet back into a lizard.

The girl cast the charm again and her lizard turned into a goblet/lizard again. "See? It won't work."

James stared thoughtfully at the lizard/goblet for a moment and then to her wand. "Let me look at your wand." Sophie handed it to him. James examined it a moment and nodded, "Yeah, this is your problem. Your wand's cracked, been having problems in Charms?" Sophie nodded. As he spoke, James kept glancing at Sirius. "Yeah, my suggestion is get a new one, cause there's not really much you can do with this."

"Bugger," muttered Sophie as James stood.

"Are you going to watch the match on Saturday, James?" asked another male student.

James quirked his eyebrows, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. You should know that. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin to, I have to cheer my House on."

From what he had already seen, Sirius guessed that James was probably quite popular as a teacher being young himself and more in touch with the kids. He also noticed that they called him 'James' and not 'Professor Potter', but James probably didn't like the authority that title gave him. He was quite bad when he was given authority, that was painfully obvious when he was the Quidditch Captain and Head Boy.

A little while later the end of class bell rang and all the students started to pack up.

"Before you go!" called James just as they headed toward the door, "I want everyone to write an essay on Animal Changing for next Wednesday."

A collective groan went up from the class.

"Why?" Whined one student.

James raised his eyebrows; "Well I had to do one so you can to. Plus, you're my last class for the day, I have to do something nasty."

The class left muttering things under their breaths, after they had all left Sirius moved away from the corner.

James sat down on his desk and yawned, "You know, it's really hard to teach with you prowling in the background."

Sirius smiled and walked up to James, he stopped in front of him rested one hand on James' shoulder and the other on his chest, which he started to trail his fingers over. "Am I off putting?" He asked innocently.

James stopped Sirius' hand from moving on his chest and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the palm. "Very," he kept Sirius' hand in his as he spoke again. "So, are you going to stay or go home?"

"I was going to go home," replied Sirius almost apologetically. "But I can come and visit if you want me to."

"Should you be apparating in your condition?" asked James worriedly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "James, I'm pregnant, I'm not dying. Anyway, your mum's a medi-witch she knows best, and she said I could continue to apparate for the first three or four months." James didn't look convinced. "Ask Madame Pomfrey for confirmation if it worries you that much." He put his free hand up to cup James' cheek. "You worry about me far too much."

"That's only because I love you," said James, he hopped off the desk and put his hands on Sirius' waist. "Anyway, who else have I got to worry about?"

Sirius smiled and leaned in to kiss James gently on the lips, "Your baby."

James gave him a lop-sided smile, "Well, you're my baby until we have a real one." Their lips met again and then James stroked the back of his hand over Sirius' stomach. "So what do you reckon, boy or girl?"

"I don't know and I don't much care as long as these months go by quickly," replied Sirius already appearing to loathe his pregnancy.

James pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I can't wait for the raging hormones to kick in at full force," he said sarcastically, only to earn himself a thump in the stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

Next Chapter: August. Wedding Anniversary. A very pregnant self conscious Sirius Black. Ooh the fun James will have.


	17. The One with a Very Pregnant Sirius

**The Potter/Black Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I own a few things and JK owns other things. The song, _Straight From The Heart_ belongs to British pop group _S Club 7_. But in this, Sirius wrote it..

**Thank yous:**_ Goddess of Gorgeousness, RoschLupin-Black, orlin, im no muggle, CountingSheep123, redrose2310, Pad, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, and unicorn666_

**This chapter, James will finally find out about what Sirius went through when he was younger, it is a bit sad but I probably haven't written it very well.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**_ The One witha Very Pregnant Sirius_

It had been nearly a year since James and Sirius had gotten married, their Wedding Anniversary was tomorrow, but James had the feeling Sirius wouldn't really be in a mood to celebrate it. Sirius was nearly eight months pregnant with their first child, he was emotional, his self-esteem seemed to have lowered itself, and he was also quite down on his physical image as well.

Sirius had gained a quite a bit of weight along with his baby belly and James honestly thought he still looked great, he didn't just tell Sirius that to make him feel better, he said it because Sirius did still look gorgeous.

Sirius was at the moment curled up on the couch petting the dog he had bought before last Christmas for some companionship. He was wearing a baggy pair of pants and a loose T-shirt; his stomach hadn't really grown that much considering he was eight months along and carrying twins but he still thought he looked like a house.

James came into the living room of their house carrying two bowls, "Dinner for the mother of my children," he said jokingly as he neared Sirius.

Sirius glanced up at him with a mock scowl, "Oh ha ha, just give me my food."

James smirked and handed Sirius one bowl, then he went and sat down next to him and put his feet on the coffee table. Their dog Max, a longhaired male German Shepherd sat down on the floor expectantly.

"I'm not giving you any food Max, go and lie down," said James; Max let out a long pitiful whine. "No."

Sirius shifted over slightly and patted the seat, "Come on Maxxie. Ignore the working grump." Max yapped and jumped up on the couch between Sirius and James, he managed to turn around three times and then settled down and put his head on Sirius' knee.

James shook his head; "I know when to take a hint. Want me to leave you two?"

Sirius smiled, "Feeling left out?"

James sniffed in mock upset, "No, no, not at all."

……

A little while later the two had finished their dinner and were sitting together on the couch talking, cuddling and in James' case, giving Sirius comforting kisses.

James was sitting with one foot on the floor and his other leg along the back of the seat, he had Sirius between his legs leaning back against his body with his head on James' shoulder. Max was lying on his side on the floor in front of the fire fast asleep.

Sirius shifted in discomfort, "God I wish these kids would stop kicking…"

James slipped his arms around Sirius's body and placed his hands over Sirius's ones on his swelled abdomen, "Just one more month though, it'll all be worth it, right?"

Sirius turned his head slightly so he could see James' face, "It better be."

James pressed a kiss to his temple, "Of course it will be. Any kids we breed have to be perfect."

Sirius snorted quietly, "Funny, your mum told me she thought the same thing while she was pregnant with you."

James grinned, "Yeah well, wasn't she right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes James, you're perfect, the sun shines out of your ass," he replied sarcastically. "You are such an idiot sometimes."

"You still love me."

"Maybe I do," replied Sirius, he turned slightly to try and get more comfortable. "Aren't I crushing you?"

James huffed, "No. Of course you're not."

"Don't lie," grumbled Sirius trying to get his hands out of James's grip. But James had a strong grip, built up from years of playing Quidditch so it was really quite useless. "I'm huge! …I'm fat and I'm ugly. Why do you even like me?"

James sighed, _Not this again. Why won't he listen to me?_ "You are not fat and you are certainly not ugly. You're pregnant, Sirius, you're carrying two children inside of you, that's probably why you feel this way. And I _love_ you because of you…It doesn't matter what you look like, its not just physical attraction, you know? I'm not quite that shallow anymore-"

"I eat everything in sight!" exclaimed Sirius slumping back against James after he realized he wasn't going to be able to move anytime soon.

"You're eating for three," replied James. "If you were eating like I do and skipping meals and stuff the babies wouldn't be healthy, would they? It's perfectly normal and you are just as gorgeous as ever."

"No I'm not."

"You are," said James a bit more forcefully. "Now I don't want to hear you making any more derogatory comments about yourself, is that clear?" Sirius nodded, but he kept sniffing so James cuddled him closer. "I'm sorry I started to get upset at you but I just don't like hearing you run yourself down…You used to do that at school when you got letters off your parents and that upset me as much as those letters upset you." Sirius was sniffling now and shaking slightly as he tried to stem the flow of tears. James pulled Sirius's head back against his shoulder and brushed his lover's dark hair out of his face. "Don't cry, Siri…"

"I can't help it…" whined Sirius in a shaky voice.

James continued stroking his hair, "I know you can't sweetie. I don't blame you, it must be hard, especially when you're carrying Potter spawn." He heard a muffled giggle against his neck. "I'll be here to wait hand and foot on you for the remainder of this pregnancy."

Sirius sniffed, "But you have to go back to school in a fortnight."

James kissed him on the head, "Well, I'll ask Dumbledore if I can have the first half of the year off and maybe go back after Christmas. So I can be here with you the first few months at least."

Sirius nodded, "Sounds good." He yawned and rubbed his eyes getting rid of the excess tears. "I'm going to go to bed. I am so tired and my back is killing me."

As Sirius sat up properly, James put his hands on his shoulders and kissed the back of his lover's neck, "Want me to give you a massage?"

Sirius snorted, "You think I can lay on my front right now?"

James shook his head although Sirius couldn't see, "We can sit here and do it." Sirius grumbled. "Just lean back against me and let me rub your shoulders at least, it's the least I can do, isn't it?" He pressed gently kisses to the back and sides of Sirius's neck.

Sirius moaned slightly, "You are far too good to me, even when I'm trying to rip your balls off for getting me in to this state."

James smiled, he slipped his arms back around Sirius and hugged him, "Its because I love you so much. Now, bed or back rub?"

Sirius yawned again as he spoke, "Bed…"

"OK." James hoisted himself out from behind Sirius and stood up, offering his hands to his pregnant lover. Sirius took them and let James pull him up, when Sirius was standing James put his hands on his waist and kissed Sirius softly. He moved a hand and placed it on Sirius' swelled abdomen. "Can you believe it? This time next month we could already be parents." Sirius smiled as James put their foreheads together. "Its kinda scary don't you think?"

Sirius nodded, "I still think it all seems a little unreal at the moment."

"Yeah I know. It probably will for a little while though," replied James, he ran his fingers through Sirius' thick hair and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's go to bed." He yawned. "Long day tomorrow."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, "What's happening tomorrow?"

James smiled, "It's our Anniversary."

Sirius's eyes widened in realization, "Oh no! I haven't got you anything!"

James continued to smile, "Tomorrow is not for me. It is for you. You don't have to do anything tomorrow, _I _will do everything for you and do everything in my power to make you feel better." Sirius raised his eyebrows in interest. "And I will do anything to make you see just how beautiful you are."

Sirius looked down, a tinge of red appearing on his cheeks; "You don't have to."

James pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Yes, I do. I want to. Now let's stop stalling and get to bed, I'm tired as well."

They headed upstairs to their bedroom at the end of the hall.

James stopped at another room a little way down from theirs had been all painted up with _Winnie the Pooh_ and his friends on the wall as well as various _Disney_ characters. It also had two cribs in the middle of the room with a rocking chair in the corner and a chest full of toys, the walls were baby blue and baby pink for the little boy and girl who would soon be living in there. James' parents had advised them to get the babies' room ready before the twins were born because it would be a lot easier.

It was beautiful room, Dani had squealed in girly delight when she saw it when it had first been finished, without all the furniture in there. Remus and James had done most of it, because the paint fumes made Sirius feel sick.

James closed the door to the babies' room to stop himself from having any sentimental thoughts and headed into his and Sirius' room. He found Sirius already in bed under the blankets, he was curled slightly on his side, he already seemed to be asleep.

James went round to Sirius's side of the bed to check if he was asleep, as his shadow loomed over Sirius he saw blue eyes open to look at him.

"Hi."

James smirked, "Hey, I was just seeing if you were asleep already."

Sirius shook his head, "Just dozing." He closed his eyes again and snuggled under the covers. "You gonna join me or what?"

"Yeah," said James, as he went back around to the other side of the bed he undid his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He undid his belt and trousers pushing them to the ground and stepping out of them, then his socks came off and he climbed into bed in his red boxers.

James snuggled up behind Sirius, despite his extra size now, Sirius still fit perfectly in his arms. He started to gently caress Sirius's tummy and pressed kisses to his bare shoulders and lick and nibble at his neck.

Sirius moaned quietly and leaned as far back into James' strong body as he could, he loved the feel of that talented mouth on his skin especially now he was pregnant. He had found out (with James' help) that his body was far more sensitive to touch, just the feel of James' lips and his gentle caressing was enough to make him come.

James moved his mouth upwards and nibbled on Sirius's ear lobe as he moved his hand down further to the bulge in Sirius' pajama pants. He stroked his lover's erection through the thin cloth causing Sirius to whimper and gasp; he jerked his hips trying to feel more of James' hand. James moved his hand back up a little and slid it under the waistband of Sirius pajamas and took him in hand. He continued kissing Sirius's neck and shoulders as he stroked him alternating between fast and slow strokes.

Sirius' moans grew louder, "Oh James…"

Sirius soon came with a cry into James' hand, his breathing came uneven and fast, but it soon started to even out and slow down.

This kissing and touching late at night had only happened a few times since James had finished at Hogwarts for the summer, mainly because Sirius had been a little iffy about sex while he was pregnant. James managed to get him to see that they didn't actually have to have sex, it could just be the odd hand or blow job here or there.

The only thing was, James wouldn't let Sirius bring him to climax, he didn't want to force his lover into anything. So usually, after one of these sessions he would think of things to dampen his arousal and then when he got up in the morning he would most likely picture something really nice and jack off in the shower.

James pressed another kiss to Sirius's right shoulder blade before grabbing his wand and cleaning off his sleepy lover's front, he put his wand back on the bedside table and pulled Sirius' body to his and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too…" mumbled Sirius before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

James tried not to get too close because he was still pretty aroused.

Dumbledore and McGonagall…...Mum and dad……dammit!……Snape and Peter…….Aw come on, go down, I don't want to jack off now as gorgeous as he is……Snape, Filch, chocolate sauce, furry handcuffs and whips…… James shuddered. _Well that worked……God I'm a pervert……Sleep Potter, sleep!_

James shuddered. 

James, now arousal free and pretty sure he would have nightmares from what he just thought, curled around Sirius' body, he put an arm over his lover so his hand was resting on the baby bump and he rested his forehead against Sirius' back to sleep.

……

James awoke about five hours later, it was little drafty in bed and he found Sirius's side of the bed empty. It was still dark out, the ensuite bathroom light wasn't on so James got up and went in search of his lover. He went downstairs and noticed how chilly it was, but then he realized he was only wearing a pair of boxers. He went into the kitchen and found Sirius sitting at the table with a mug of hot chocolate and a half-eaten sandwich, he looked upset. James pulled a chair out and sat in front of Sirius who had his side to the table, "Siri what's wrong?"

Sirius leaned back in the chair, he folded his arms over his enlarged belly and sniffed, "I-I had a nightmare…"

James pulled his chair closer and leaned forward putting his hands on Sirius' upper arms, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Sirius bit his in thought; he glanced at James and then down at the floor, "Yes…"

James nodded, he stood up and held his hands out, "Come on, let's go in the lounge."

Sirius took James's hands and let himself get pulled up, before they went into the living room he grabbed his drink. James led him to the living room, flipping on the light as they went in and sat down in a chair, he took Sirius' drink and put it on the coffee table and then pulled his lover into his lap.

Sirius cuddled into James's barely clothed body.

James held him close, "Was it about your childhood again?" Sirius nodded and sniffed shaking slightly. "Tell me all about it, just take your time."

"OK," said Sirius quietly. He took a deep breath before starting to speak, still quietly but loud enough for James to hear every word. "…It all started when I was little, I must've only been about four or five when my parents noticed I was……different, you know? Not evil enough. I wasn't as annoying or as nasty as some of my older cousins, except Andy…" He trailed off for a moment, he felt James caressing his tummy lovingly as he listened. "Anyway, I think when my mum left me alone in the bath tub was the first bit of…abuse or neglect or whatever you want to call it… It only started off as little things like that, but after my first year at Hogwarts it got worse-"

Sirius broke off to try and contain his tears for a little longer, he let James pull him closer and give him reassuring almost feather light kisses to his face, forehead and lips.

Sirius took a deep breath and continued, "Wh-when I got home after our first year at school they just s-started to get really nasty, I think it was mainly because I got into Gryffindor… There was always yelling and slapping, they would push me around, it was like that for the first two summers away from school."

James could already feel his heartbreaking, but he had a gut feeling that what Sirius was telling him would get worse.

Sirius stayed silent for a few minutes, seemingly in thought, "Um…you know how on our honeymoon I told you I'd never been with another man?" He saw James nodded quizzically. "Well technically I _have_ never had proper intercourse with another man except you, but…" He trailed off and sniffed.

James closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking back to Sirius, "What did he do?" His voice was quiet yet full of emotion. James could feel his personal vendetta against the Black family growing stronger.

Sirius gulped audibly and as he spoke he was twisting his hands nervously in his lap, "Um...the summer after our third year m-my dad started coming to my room at night…" He tried to blink back the tears but some had already trailed a wet path down his cheeks. "H-he would sit on my bed a-and touch me…he didn't do much the first three or four times but by the end of the first week back home, h-he had started forcing his mouth on mine-" He broke off again to try and regain a bit of composure as he spoke. "H-he would start to touch me more and h-he would pull my pants off and…touch me there…" He indicated to his crotch. Sirius sniffed, he had a steady flow of tears streaming down his face now. "I-it happened more and more and continued when I came home after our fourth year, but he never went any further than that, thankfully.

"I-in the summer after fifth year, I-I think he was going to t-try and h-have sex with me." Continued Sirius, his voice was shaking with tears. "He um, h-he forced me t-to give h-him blow jobs… The night I ran away to you, he beat me up because I-I-I refused to be his little sex toy anymore. I-I think if he hadn't hurt me as much as he did, h-he probably would have r-raped me…" He squeezed his eyes closed and just broke down into tears on James' shoulder.

James wrapped his arms around Sirius and held him tightly as he cried, he stroked Sirius's T-shirt covered back. He felt like crying himself.

Why did Sirius have to be put through that? What had he ever done to those people? As far as James could see, Sirius was perfect. He was sweet, funny, sensitive, quite mischievous, beautiful, loving, he had a big heart and he was so understanding and loyal.

Sirius had been hiding all this from the people he loved for years, of course, James did know about the physical abuse he had suffered but never the sexual.

James kissed Sirius's head and stroked his hair and back comfortingly.

"Oh god Siri…I am so sorry you had to go through all that, it should never have happened. Especially not to you," whispered James. "I promise I will never let any more harm come to you, especially from them."

………

They had finally gone back up to bed as day broke. Sirius had gone right back to sleep but James had just lay there with Sirius' head on his chest just thinking. Just worrying about how much this abuse must have traumatized Sirius.

James managed to get a couple more hours of sleep before getting up again around _10am;_ he pulled on a pair of light coloured cargo pants and headed downstairs for some breakfast. There was no way in hell he could jack off in the shower this morning, especially after the revelation earlier that morning.

Nonetheless, James was still going to follow through on his plans to make Sirius feel special; he was going to have Sirius know he was the centre of James' world.

James made himself some jam on toast and a pot of coffee, and then he sat down and put his face in his hands. He just sat there feeling absolutely terrible for Sirius, sometimes he hated feeling so empathetic, he just couldn't imagine how Sirius felt inside, but considering the way he felt he figured Sirius must feel ten times worse.

While he was thinking he never heard the front door being unlocked and opening and closing. The first thing James knew of someone else being in the house was when he heard his mother's voice.

"Morning."

James looked up and judging by the sudden worry on his mum's face he thought he must have looked terrible. "Morning…" he replied quietly.

James remembered vaguely that Sirius said he'd given a spare key to Michael and Irene, just in case something happened while he was at home alone while he was pregnant.

Irene pulled a chair out and sat down on the opposite side of the table to James. "James honey, what's wrong?"

James sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "Sirius had a nightmare earlier this morning and he told me everything." He looked up to his mother who was watching him intently. "He said his dad practically forced himself onto him, he forced Sirius to give him blow jobs …And, that night he came to us, he said he was beaten up because he had basically grown a spine and told that bastard he wouldn't let him force him into things like that anymore." James blinked back the tears that were fighting their way forward now. "How can someone do that to their child?…Its just wrong……They should be locked up." He put his face back in his hands.

"I agree," said Irene, a steely note evident in her voice. "How is he?"

James lifted his head again and sniffed, there were unshed tears in his eyes, "He's still asleep and he's been crying the best part of three or four days. Sometimes for no reason at all," Irene looked slightly amused. "And he thinks he's ugly, I don't know where that came from, I've tried everything to make him see that he's not and he still cries."

"That's all in par with being pregnant James, I did tell you and I'm sure your father made sure you knew how exhausting it would be," said Irene smiling slightly.

James raised an eyebrow, "No, he just laughed and said it'd be my funeral." He wiped his eyes. "You see how bad I am in the mornings?"

Irene nodded, "You had a long night though and by the sounds of it, you've had a pretty rough time with Sirius' mood swings as well. No wonder you look like death run over."

"You instill confidence, really you do," said James sarcastically.

Irene smiled, "You'll be fine, James, I know you will. Anyway, I just came here to see how you two were, especially on this special day, but I'm glad I did now considering the state you're in."

James smiled weakly. "I'm glad you did come, I needed to tell someone else."

Irene nodded in understanding, it was clear from how upset her son was that he loved Sirius dearly. "Listen James, I'm not sure if this would go down to well with Sirius but, well, I think if his past has had so much of an effect on him that perhaps he should see a specialist?"

James furrowed his eyebrows as he took a drink form his mug, "You mean like a psychiatrist?" Irene nodded. James bit his lip, "You're right, that probably wouldn't go down to well with him, but I can try and talk to him about seeing one.

"It's just a suggestion, I mean, he might be more comfortable talking to you about it now you know," replied Irene, she thought for a moment. "Now tell me, do you know the sex of my grandchildren?"

James grinned, "You're a winner for changing subjects so quickly, but yes we do."

"Do tell."

James rolled his eyes, "A boy and a girl. Will that make you happy?"

"Very," replied Irene, she got up and went around to James and put her hands on her son's strong shoulders, "Now I don't want you worrying anymore, Sirius will be perfectly fine if you are here with him."

James looked up at her, "You think so?"

"I know so." Irene gave her son kiss on the head. "I'm going to go now, you look after yourself and especially Sirius."

James smiled, "I will."

Irene gave his shoulders a squeeze and made her exit.

James looked to his toast, it was now quite cold, but he didn't care so he picked it up and ate it. After downing three more mugs of coffee he went back upstairs for a shower.

…

Sirius was still curled up fast asleep, breathing softly, his raven hair was jus as messy as James' usually was.

Sirius finally came around at about half past twelve, he pulled himself up out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he couldn't be bothered having a shower it was too much of a struggle when he was still so groggy, plus it was easier if he had James in there with him. After that, he went downstairs and to the kitchen where James was busy preparing lunch.

James looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Afternoon, sleepy."

Sirius carefully sat down in a chair at the table, "What time is it?"

James looked at his watch, "Twenty to one."

Sirius yawned and stretched, "You shouldn't have let me sleep so long."

James kept his back to Sirius as he spoke, "With all due respect Padfoot, you needed it. I know you've barely been sleeping the last couple of weeks, and after this morning, I really do think you should get as much rest as you can."

Sirius watched James as he moved; he could see the muscles in his back flexing as he moved his arms through his fairly tight T-shirt. Sirius bit his lip, "James?"

"Mm?"

Sirius sniffed, "Thanks for listening to me earlier," his voice was soft. "I really needed that."

James finally turned to face him; he went and crouched down in front of Sirius placing his hands on his lover's hips, "I'm just glad you finally told me instead if just bottling it up like you have been." Sirius looked away from him. James put a hand under his chin and forced his gaze back up. "And I meant what I said as well, I will _never_ let anymore harm befall you. OK?" Sirius nodded meekly. James leaned in and kissed his lips gently. "I love you, Sirius Black."

Sirius smiled, put his arms around James's neck and felt strong arms go around his waist in return. "I love you too, Jamie…"

James kissed his neck and cheek before pulling out of Sirius' grip, "Don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Me too."

James stood up and went back to the bench, "Buffet sound good?"

"Yup."

While he prepared the food James glanced at the piece or parchment he had sitting on the bench near the chopping board, "Hey Si?"

"Yeah?"

James picked up the parchment and turned back to Sirius, "Did you write this?"

Sirius held out his hand so James gave the paper to him, he took one glance at it and nodded bashfully, "Yeah. Where'd you find it?"

"I was looking for some paper and I came across it in a drawer." James noticed the almost embarrassed look on his husband's face. He smiled, "Don't be embarrassed, I think its really good."

Sirius looked back up at him, "You do?"

James nodded smiling, "Yeah. Ever thought of writing songs for a career? I know you can sing as well."

Sirius shrugged, "Never really thought about it to be honest……I've written more than just this one."

__

Straight From The Heart by Sirius Black.

I see my future there in your eyes

Together and forever it's you and me

You see cause I won't be listening to what my friends have got to say

I know you'll be there all the way

You promised

And I know

That you will always care

Through good times

Through bad times

You're always there

Hold me now don't ever let it go

I'm in love with you but you already know

I want this love to last and be forever

If you believe and you can only see

That making love to me would make your life complete

Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never

Straight from the heart you've changed my life forever more

I dream of waking up in your arms

And watch the sun bring in the day

You see what I can't imagine, I'm sure we can achieve

Which means giving up on this dream

You comfort

And you guide me

When skies are grey

And I feel you

And I need you

To say you'll stay

Hold me now don't ever let it go

I'm in love with you but you already know

I want this love to last and be forever

If you believe and you can only see

That making love to me would make your life complete

Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never

Straight from the heart you've changed my life forever more

Forever more

Forever more

Changed my life

You promised

And I know

That you will always care

Through good times

Through bad times

You're always there…

Hold me now don't ever let it go

I'm in love with you but you already know

I want this love to last and be forever

If you believe and you can only see

That making love to me would make your life complete

Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never

Straight from the heart you've changed my life forever more

Straight from the heart you've changed my life forever

James smiled, "I'd like to read them. Especially if they're as sweet as that one."

Sirius smiled back, "I wrote it with you in mind."

……

They ate lunch peacefully; Sirius managed to stack a sandwich with all sorts of weird and wonderful food that wouldn't normally be mixed and James just sat there looking slightly put off with what Sirius was putting in his sandwich.

Butter, jam, chutney, lettuce, mayonnaise, tomatoes, egg, chicken, peanut butter, shortbread crumbs, cottage cheese, edam cheese…the list went on, in fact, what Sirius was eating was putting James off his food all together.

When they had finished eating, James cast a charm and sent everything to the sink, he leaned forward on the table and crossed his arms on it to look at Sirius.

"What?"

James looked thoughtfully at Sirius for a moment before replying, "I was wondering, I know you're pregnant and you're a bit self conscious at the moment but…Would you let me draw you?"

Sirius pulled a face as he considered James, "…OK."

James smiled.

……

Half an hour later, they were in the living room; James was sitting in a chair in front of the couch waiting for Sirius to sit. His pregnant lover was dressed only in a dark blue bathrobe.

Sirius sighed, "Don't make me look fat," he said in a warning tone.

James smiled sweetly at him, "I would never do that to you, you are far too gorgeous to upset like that."

Sirius smiled, "So how do you want me?"

James thought for a moment, "Um, sit a long the couch." Sirius dropped the bathrobe to the ground and so, so that James had a good side view of him. "Just get comfortable."

Sirius stuffed some cushions behind his aching back, he bent his right knee up and let it relax against the back of the couch so he would be pretty open to public viewing if the curtains were open. He rested his left arm over his pregnant tummy and his right on his bent up knee.

James raised an eyebrow, "Are you actually comfortable like that or are you just posing?"

Sirius gave him an adoring look; "I am quite comfy, thank you, Master Prongs."

James smiled and nodded, "If you're sure." He took up his sketching pad and pencil and started his masterpiece. "So, we haven't discussed names yet."

Sirius glanced at his messy haired love, "True. I don't know, I like lots of names, it's hard to choose just one for each."

"Yeah I know," replied James concentration etching lines on his forehead. "Doesn't really matter, we'll come up with something eventually." Sirius nodded his head slightly. "You know, my parents didn't name me until I was three months old."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was baby boy Potter," said James slightly scathingly. "And mum would call me every pet name under the sun according to dad. Really dampens a guy's ego."

Sirius laughed quietly, he realized how much more comfortable he felt with his body now. He figured it must have something to do with James wanting to draw him. _Naked._ Sirius voiced his thoughts. "I don't feel quite as self conscious anymore."

James looked at him over the top of his glasses, "That's good. Mind you, I still don't quite get what your problem was in the first place, but I guess that's cause I'm not pregnant."

"Probably," said Sirius thoughtfully. "…Its been hell carrying these guys so far, but when I finally give birth to them I know I'm gonna miss it."

James smiled slightly, "That whole feeling of having somebody growing inside of you? And being so dependent on you?"

Sirius nodded and looked to James, "Sounds like you've had experience."

James brushed his hair out of his eyes as he continued to sketch; "I was around in the last couple of months when one of my cousin's was pregnant. She told me all about it cause I was curious and eleven, I wanted to know all the ins and outs of it and _exactly_ how the kid was made."

"You mean you were taught the birds and the bees by a pregnant woman?" asked Sirius in mild amusement.

James smirked and nodded, "Hey, she was all too happy to tell me. She was also the only one who liked me enough to give me the real details, instead of all that 'the Hippogriffs bring the babies to all the mummies and daddies' bull shit."

Sirius snorted with laughter, "Always good to know." He yawned. "So, is this part of your whole 'making me feel special' thing?"

James nodded, "Yup. And is it working? Do you feel happier? More special? More…sexy?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Do you know how hard it is to feel sexy when you're as big as a house and can't have sex?"

"No I don't know," said James in amusement. He looked up at Sirius. "But there are ways of still having sex while your pregnant, you know? As embarrassing as it was for me, I went and asked Poppy Pomfrey."

Sirius smiled, "Well maybe you could show me then?"

"I could."

Sirius looked down at his feet, mainly because he couldn't see his lap. His bit his lip almost sheepishly and spoke quietly. "…I always feel special and more sexy when you make love to me…"

James slowly looked up from his half-finished sketch and smiled lovingly at his now bashful lover, "I'm glad. You know you always have been special to me, and damned sexy when I finally realized just how much more I preferred men."

Sirius had a fully-fledged blush now and James just thought it made him look all the more gorgeous.

……

About half an hour later James had finished his drawing and was now kneeling on the couch at Sirius's feet while his pregnant lover admired the picture.

Sirius looked up at him, "It looks great and I feel much better now." James smiled. Sirius put the picture on the coffee table and held his arms out, "Come here."

James crawled forward so he was between Sirius's legs; he put his hands either side of Sirius's shoulders and closed the gap between their mouths. Sirius's arms went up around James's neck as they deepened the kiss. James leaned into Sirius more but still left a gap between him and Sirius' enlarged belly so he didn't hurt Sirius or the babies.

James pulled away, he nipped at Sirius's bottom lip before pressing kisses down his jaw line and to his neck. Sirius moaned quietly.

James suddenly felt his head being pulled up and he looked at Sirius worriedly. Had he done something wrong? Did Sirius (still very naked by the way) want him to stop?

Sirius was slightly flushed, he took a deep breath and spoke almost lustfully, "Make love to me."

James frowned slightly, "Are you sure you want to?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes," he kissed James softly on the lips. "Please."

The two were soon upstairs touching and kissing on their bed. James had lost all of his clothes somewhere between the living room and the top of the stairs.

………

The two spent the rest of the day cuddling under the covers of their bed, kissing, touching and most of all, discussing names for their twins.

Their first wedding anniversary didn't go quite as planned but James was glad he had cheered Sirius up nonetheless.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Yey!

**Please Read AND Review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Sirius goes into labour, but where's James?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	18. The One where Sirius Has the Babies

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own some things, including the twins, well, one of them at least.

Thank yous:_ crescomellonnin, orlin, prongspadfoot2003, Miss Anonymous hp, redrose2310, Goddess of Gorgeousness, Sweet Mercy, and Ginny-and-Draco-fan._

****

Also just so you know, I have actually found a site that tells you all about being in labour and everything to help me along if I decide to go into the more technical details of it all. Also, it says first time mothers can be into labour for an average of up to 14 hours or more, but some are lucky enough for it to last only a few hours and so you know, Sirius will be in the _'only a few hours'_ minority.

But you still may be able to tell that I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about.

****

WARNING: _'Fuck'_ is going to be used a lot in this chapter, mainly by the dirty mouth of Dani Adamar.

****

Chapter 18:_ The One where Sirius Has the Babies_

Before the end of the summer, James had been to see Dumbledore about getting the first half of the year off to be with Sirius for when the babies come. Dumbledore had actually wangled in maternity pay for James so he still got an income, even if it wasn't him who was carrying the baby.

But today, September 27th, James had been flooed by Dumbledore and asked to go to Hogwarts for a few hours to oversee the work of the Transfiguration relief teacher.

Sirius had only gotten up just before midday and he was still grumbling about how fat he looked. Mind you, James couldn't deny that Sirius hadn't gained more weight since the summer holidays ended, Sirius had started eating more.

James came back into the kitchen after running his fingers through his unruly hair in front of the downstairs bathroom mirror, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sirius' mouth, "I have to go out for a little while, Dumbledore wants me to oversee my relief teacher."

Sirius nodded, "When will you be back?"

James frowned, "God I don't know, he might want me to report back to him afterwards, and you know Dumbledore, he likes his leisurely chats." Sirius smirked. "So I'll see you when I see ya, but if you need anything, just floo the school and I'll come home straight away."

"OK."

James put his hands to Sirius' face and kissed him again, tenderly. "I'll see you."

"Bye."

And James was gone, he left the house and apparated to the Hogsmeade Apparition Point.

Sirius just sat at the table for about half an hour with a cup of tea, until he heard the front door opening.

"God I wish people would knock sometimes. What if I was naked?" said Sirius to himself in slight annoyance, although he figured he could do with some company. As the person entered the kitchen, Sirius spoke. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry," came a female voice. "But I bumped into James in Hogsmeade and he said you might like some company."

Sirius looked up and smiled at Dani, "Thanks."

Dani went and sat down opposite him after grabbing a cup and pouring herself some tea, "So, how are you?"

Sirius sighed, "I'm fine, my back is killing me but I'm fine otherwise."

Dani nodded thoughtfully, "So um, when exactly are they due?"

"Sometime within the week, that's what Irene said but she also said they can sometimes be overdue," replied Sirius; he sucked in a breath as a sharp pain jolted through his body.

"You ok?" asked Dani in concern.

Sirius nodded, it was a blatant lie, but he didn't want to worry her. He pulled himself up and went to the sink for a glass of water, he was now in a great deal of discomfort, it was the same sort of feeling that kept waking him up throughout all of last night.

"Sirius?" Dani could just see the side of his face and it looked quite pained.

Sirius rubbed his hand over his belly and tried to keep his breathing normal.

Dani got up quickly and went over to Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius clutched the bench and suddenly felt something wet trickle down his leg. "Oh god…not now."

Dani furrowed her eyebrows and then her eyes widened in realisation, "Now?!"

Sirius nodded, his hand still on his stomach, "My water just broke."

Dani nodded slowly, "Oh fuck! What do I do?! We have to get to a hospital! I don't know what to do!"

"Stop shouting at me and call Irene!" shouted Sirius back at his friend. Dani shut up immediately and rushed to the phone.

Dani dialled the Potters' number (burnt into her memory from years of knowing James) and waited for it to be answered.

__

"Hello?"

It was a male voice. "Hi, its Dani, um, is Irene there?"

__

"No she isn't, she's at work."

"Fuck!"

__

"What's the matter, Dani?"

"Sirius is going into labour and I don't know what to do!"

__

"OK, I'll be there in a minute and we'll get him to St. Mungos."

Dani nodded, "OK. Hurry."

__

"I will."

They both hung up the phone.

Dani turned to see Sirius trying not to cry from the sharp pains shooting through him, "Michael's on his way, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital."

Sirius nodded, breathing heavily, "…James, I need James."

Dani nodded, "I know, we'll contact him when we get to the hospital, but right now, try and concentrate on your breathing." Sirius nodded, Dani put an arm around his back and let him use her for support just as Michael Potter came sprinting into the kitchen.

As soon as he stopped, Michael took control. "Dani, go ahead to the hospital and tell them we're on our way."

Dani nodded and ran out of the house and apparated straight to St. Mungos hospital to tell the administration desk that Sirius Black was on his way and he was in labour.

…

James in the mean time was none the wiser, he was sitting at the back of his classroom with his feet on a desk watching as the relief teacher taught his class (surprisingly) exactly what was on his schedule. James knew from experience of having relief teachers that they very rarely usually taught what the real Professor wanted them to teach. In fact, they usually ended up sending students out and gossiping with the rest.

James spent the next three hours sitting there at the back of the classroom making notes on the relief teacher and trying not to nod off to sleep. Because the discomfort had kept Sirius up most of the night it had also caused him to wake James up on more than one occasion so he was really tired.

……

Sirius was by now, lying in the maternity ward, Dani and Remus were with him, mainly because they had already been named the Godparents of the yet to be born Potter twins. Michael and Irene were out in the corridor.

"Right, I'll go and floo Hogwarts and get James," said Irene, she then headed off to the Hospital's _Floo Room_ to look for her son. Irene grabbed a handful of Floo powder and through it into the fire. "Hogwarts!"

It took a moment for someone to appear at what must have been the staffroom fire, a tall thin man, with greying dark hair, a pale complexion and a nasty look about him answered. "Yes?"

Irene smiled kindly, "I was wondering if James Potter is there? I'm his mother."

Professor Theodore Eston raised an eyebrow slightly; "I am not sure where he is at the moment." He then reluctantly added. "But I can take a message."

Irene nodded, "Eh, can you tell him that Sirius has gone into labour and he should get to St. Mungos immediately."

Eston nodded, "Of course. I'll make sure he gets the message." _He won't be getting it if I can help it; little brat deserves a bit of trial in his life._

Irene smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much." She then cut the connection and got off her knees. It was fairly obvious that Irene Potter had never met Theodore Eston or listened to her son and Sirius bitch about the evil potions master.

When the connection was cut, Eston smirked, "Looks like Potter will have some explaining to do to his little bitch." This man was a good friend of the Blacks, he wasn't a Deatheater but he definitely supported Voldemort's _'Erase all Half and Mudbloods idea'._

"Ow…It hurts…" cried Sirius as he had another contraction. "Where's James?"

"I left a message with one of the Professors, he should be here very soon," reassure Irene, she didn't know how wrong she was.

The doctor who had just come into the room started to speak, "Now Mr. Black, I'm just going to spend a few minutes telling you what you should expect during your labour."

"I've read books," replied Sirius leaning back against some pillows.

The doctor nodded, "Well they have probably told you most of what you need to know, but, male labours tend to be a lot quicker than female ones. Currently you are already dilated at three centimetres, which is leading you into the active phase, so your contractions will be getting a lot more frequent."

Sirius nodded.

…

James sat at the back of his classroom rubbing his right wrist, he had recently gotten a new tattoo, it was a one centimetre wide Celtic pattern that went right around his right wrist. Because it was so new it still hurt. He pulled his sleeve up to give it some air and rubbed his thumb over a bit of red enflamed skin under part of it.

James had another tattoo on his left shoulder blade; it was the head and neck of black dog with piercing blue eyes. Of course, it was a dedication to the love of his life. James was also going to get a piercing a little while ago but when he saw just how painful it could be he wimped out and went straight back home. He didn't care if he was a fearless Gryffindor, having something sharp poked through his nipple was bound to hurt like hell.

Sirius had never wanted any tattoos or piercings, he said he loved his body the way it was and he didn't want to spoil it by poking holes through it and getting things tattooed onto his skin.

…

"Eight centimetres dilated already?" repeated Irene in shock an hour later. "This is happening far quicker than you said it would."

"I realise that, Ma'am," replied the doctor, "But male pregnancies are still not that common, and they are very unpredictable, we have no idea when the baby will just start coming but if we don't prep him now it'll be too late."

Dani and Remus didn't have enough time to cover Sirius' ears so he didn't hear that. First his bottom lip trembled and then his eyes started to tear up and then he just started crying, Remus and Dani both put their arms around him and he bawled into Remus' robes.

They kept hearing pitiful cries for James as well.

"Where is he?" questioned Dani, about 15 minutes later when Sirius' crying had subsided.

"I have no idea," said Irene shaking her head with her arms crossed, worry lines ageing her barely 40 year old face. She was only twenty when she had James, Michael was twenty-one.

Remus had his chin resting on top of Sirius' head, which was on his shoulders. "Who did you leave the message with?"

"I don't know," replied Irene worriedly.

Dani raised an eyebrow, "What did he look like then?"

"Um, thin, pale, greyish hair, rather evil look to him…"

"Oh shit, no wonder he isn't here," said Remus, "That was Eston, he hates James, he's not going to pass the message on."

"Go get him then!" shouted Sirius as he was hit with another contraction. "Please…"

"I'll go," said Dani, with that she left the now private ward quickly and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Sirius kept banging his head back against the pillows with his eyes squeezed shut.

Remus looked on in slight fear, "God I hope Dani never gets pregnant-" He was immediately cut off by a very strong punch to his stomach that sent him down to his knees winded.

"You're not helping, you stupid moron!" cried Sirius, not sure if he was angry or just in a lot of pain.

Michael went and helped Remus up and over to the opposite side of the room, so he could sit in a chair and get over his loss of breath.

…

Dani sprinted up to Hogwarts; barely managing to keep her balance because she was wearing heeled boots. She ran into the Entrance Hall and straight passed a grumbling Filch, she headed straight for the Transfiguration classroom in hopes that James might still be there, even though classes finished about fifteen minutes ago.

__

Dammit, he's not here! Exclaimed Dani in her mind. _Eh…staffroom!_

Dani took off down corridors and stairs barely missing several smaller students and skidded to a halt once she got outside the staffroom and then burst in. She scanned the heads of the surprised teachers and saw no unruly hair. _"Fuck!_ Where's James?!"

Karliya Lupin, she had recently joined the Hogwarts faculty, looked up and raised her eyebrows at her very flustered sister-in-law to be. "Last I saw him, he was on his way to Dumbledore's. Why?"

Dani sighed, "Sirius has gone into labour, Irene left a message here about three hours ago with…" She trailed off when her eyes settled on the nonchalant Eston. _"You!_ Why the hell didn't you pass that message onto James?!"

Eston looked up from what he was doing and arched his eyebrows slightly, "What message, Adamar?"

"Don't fuck with me!"

Someone behind Dani cleared their throat. She spun around and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore, if anything he looked quite amused at her outburst at the Potions Master.

"Professor Dumbledore. Hi." Dani's voice was higher than usual. "You don't happen to know where James is, do you?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed I do, Dani. He left my office about twenty minutes ago, he mentioned something about going for a drink in Hogsmeade before going home."

"Right. Thanks." With that, Dani was off like a shot leaving quite a few stunned Professors, a glaring Eston, a hysterically laughing Karliya and an amused Dumbledore.

…

"Mrs. Potter! We can not delay this birth any longer!" shouted the doctor at Irene. "These babies want out, and they want out now! I have to set him up for the birth _now!"_

"All right!"

Sirius now had a steady stream of tears sliding down his face as each contraction hit harder and more painful than the last.

Dani burst into the _Three Broomsticks_ and looked around and found no signs of James, she had already been to the _Hogshead_ and he wasn't there either. She rushed up to the counter to speak to the barmaid, Madame Rosmerta.

"Hello Dani, I haven't seen you for a while," said Rosmerta smiling.

Dani gave half hearted smile, "Um look, have you seen James at all today? Its just I really need to find him otherwise it'll be too late."

Rosmerta frowned, "Too late? For what?"

Dani sighed and leaned forward on the bench, still trying to catch her breath, "Sirius has gone into labour, he was already eight centimetres dilated when I left and that was half an hour ago, but his labour is happening really fast."

"James left here about ten minutes ago, he said something about going shopping for Sirius."

"Fucking hell!"

Dani ran out of the pub and apparated to Sirius and James', desperately hoping she could find him there. But to no avail.

__

"JAMES!" She shrieked inside the house. Oh well, if James wasn't there to hear her, the neighbours definitely would.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" exclaimed Dani kicking the bottom step in frustration. "Dammit. Where the hell would James shop?" With that, she left the house and headed to the local mall.

…

"Make it stop!" cried Sirius, he was in so much pain and of course, being the true Gryffindor he is, he declined when he was offered pain relief thinking he could handle it. How wrong was he? "I want James…Ouch!"

Nearly five hours of labour and the first baby was already ready to come.

"OK Sirius, on the next one I want you to push." Said the doctor getting ready down the bottom of the delivery bed.

Michael and Irene were standing by next to Sirius, while Remus was outside in the corridor, mainly because he was too scared to go near his aggressive crying friend now.

"Oh Jesus Christ, where is he?" asked Dani to herself out loud, she had searched most of the mall and still not seen hide nor hair of James Potter. She went over to a group of women. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering," started Dani, "Have you seen a man around here, tall, good looking, messy black hair and glasses? Possibly sporting a tattoo around his right wrist?"

The women thought for a moment and then the brunette replied, "That hot guy?" She replied smiling almost smugly. "Yeah, I saw him just down there." She pointed to the end of a row of shops. "Why? Are you his girlfriend or something?"

Dani raised an eyebrow, "No, no. I'm just a friend. But I have to find him, his wife's giving birth." With that she took off leaving the girl looking annoyed.

So what if she lied? She could hardly have said 'his husband is giving birth' could she?

…

The pain as he pushed was excruciating. The only coherent thought Sirius had was…_ I am never giving birth again._ Then he realised he was having twins and that this was only the first baby. After realising that he burst into fresh tears as he squeezed Michael's hand even harder, causing his father-in-law to cry out in pain.

…

James was looking at a window display of jewellery when he nearly screamed like a girl as someone practically pounced on him. "What the fu-"

"Thank god I've found you at last," exclaimed Dani panting. "Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking all over for you for an hour now!"

…

A baby's cry rang out through the soundproof hospital ward.

"It's a boy."

A howl of pain and the doctor handed the first baby to a nurse to clean off as Sirius started to try and push the next one out.

…

James furrowed his eyebrows, "What? Why?"

Dani leaned on him for a moment to try and get her breathing back into rhythm. "Well, Sirius' water broke while I was there with him at lunchtime, we took him to St. Mungos, your mother flooed Hogwarts and told Eston to give you a message and of course, he hates you so you never got it and now you have most likely missed the births of your first two children so come on! Let's hurry!"

It took a moment for that to register in James' mind before he grabbed Dani's hand and they took off sprinting to somewhere private to apparate to St. Mungos.

…

Sirius had fainted from the pain, but luckily, he had managed to push the second baby out before unconsciousness took over. The doctor said it was so painful on him especially because men just were not built for this kind of thing. They didn't have the right body shape or even the right external organs to push the baby through.

…

Dani had to stop for a drink when they got back to St. Mungos; she was absolutely stuffed from all the running. Why did so many places have to be apparition proof?

James' footsteps thundered along the maternity corridor and as Remus was pacing he was nearly bowled over by his messy haired friend.

"Is he ok? What's happened? Has he had the babies? Can I go in?!"

Remus put his hands on James' shoulders to try and calm him down a bit. "It was very quick, quicker than anyone even the doctor expected. But you have two healthy new borns. As for him being ok, I think he fainted."

James whimpered slightly, "God he's going to hate me. I swear I didn't know he was in labour until Dani told me when she found me."

"Don't worry about it, he knows you probably never got that message. Just go in and stay with him," said Remus reassuringly.

James nodded and smiled weakly, he turned to the door and looked through the window, he saw his dad smiling as he held one of his new grandchildren and saw his mother handing another little bundle to Sirius who was now awake again. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open and went in.

"James," said Irene in relief. "Where have you been?"

"At school, then I went to Hogsmeade and then shopping at the mall," replied James quietly, his eyes glued to Sirius who hadn't yet looked up at him.

Michael put the baby he was holding down into the hospital crib beside the bed as Irene indicated for them to leave. They both left quietly leaving the new parents alone.

Sirius finally looked up as James moved over to him. His eyes were brimming with tears, his lightly tanned skin flushed and his hair soaked with sweat. The bed had been magically cleaned, as had the babies to get rid of all signs of birthing fluids.

James felt so guilty, he leant down and pressed tiny kisses all over Sirius' face and hair before pulling him into his arms, careful not to crush the little baby Sirius was still holding. "Oh god baby, I am so sorry. I am so sorry I wasn't here with you, to help you. I will do anything to make it up to you, I swear."

Sirius pressed a kiss to the side of James' head, "Just pick up your son and come and sit beside me."

James pulled away from Sirius; "Will you forgive me?"

Sirius smiled slightly and brushed a few stray strands of hair off James' face, "It wasn't your fault, I know you never got that message. Your mum said it was Eston she spoke to, you're not to blame, he is. But I swear, once I'm able to walk properly again, I will kill 'im."

James grinned slightly and kissed Sirius' forehead, "Cause I'd really hate for you to be angry at me." He went over to the crib and looked down at his son. The little baby was fast asleep, wrapped in a light blue blanket with a tuft of jet-black hair right on the top of his head. "He has our hair."

Sirius laughed quietly, "So does this one."

James carefully picked up the little bundle that was his son and went over to the bed and sat down in the space Sirius had made for him and leaned back against the pillows. He pressed a kiss to Sirius' temple and lingered there as he spoke, "I love you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled tiredly, "I love you, too." He caught James' lips with his and they kissed gently. Then Sirius rested his head on James' shoulder and gazed at their children.

James leaned his head against the top of Sirius', "I was right, any kid we had would be perfect, they're not even crying."

Sirius snorted quietly, "They're asleep, James." He yawned. "As I need to be."

"Well you should get some sleep then," said James kissing the top of his head. "Then we can discuss names."

"Harry and Elizabeth."

"Or you can decide on the final pick without me," said James smirking slightly. He looked down at the two little babies. "Harry and Elizabeth it is then."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Ah! That was quick I know! The labour especially, but as you can probably tell, I wouldn't have a clue about childbirth.

****

Read And Review please!

NEXT CHAPTER: The babies come home. Crying, sleepless nights, feeding, nappy changing. Oh James and Sirius are in for some fun!


	19. The One where the Babies Come Home

****

The Potter/Black Romance

Disclaimer: I own at least Elizabeth, possibly not so much Harry.

****

Thank yous:_ orlin, Miss Anonymous hp, im no muggle, crescomellonnin, Goddess of Gorgeousness, RoschLupin-Black, LiLy MaLfOy13, _and _Beth5572._

****

Miss Anonymous hp: Ah, don't matter, its fan fiction.

****

crescomellonnin: No.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 19:_ The One where the Babies Come Home_

Sirius was curled up on his side in the hospital bed watching his two little children sleep. Visiting hours were over and even though he didn't want to leave, James was dragged out of the hospital leaving Sirius alone with the twins.

__

Harry James and _Elizabeth Serena Danielle Potter._ The new Potter generation. The new generation of rule breakers, mischief-makers. _Marauders._ Well, that was what Remus had said, he had become a lot more mischievous now they had left school and he wasn't quite as reserved and quiet as he used to be either.

Sirius figured the change in his friend's personality was probably because he was in love, he had found somebody who couldn't care less if he was a werewolf or not and wanted to marry him.

Sirius was still quite sore from the birth, the doctor said it may take a few days for the soreness to completely heal, but with potions it may be quicker. His stomach had shrunk back down now, but it hadn't gone back to its original flatness much to Sirius's disappointment and he still had some excess weight, he had already decided on an exercise regime for when he got out of hospital.

Sirius yawned and snuggled down under the blankets, he soon drifted off to sleep, he had a feeling this would be the last full night's sleep he would be able to get.

When James got home he fell down on the couch and covered his eyes with one arm and let his other hand stroke Max's head when the dog rested his chin on his stomach. He felt like such an ass right now, even after spending a couple of hours with Sirius and the babies he could tell that Sirius wasn't that happy with him.

But it really wasn't his fault, Eston never passed the message on to him and before one of the last classes James had gone to the staffroom for a cup of coffee and Eston was there. The man hadn't said a word to him, except for a few cutting remarks, which James had retaliated.

Even so, he was blaming himself as well, he really wanted to have been there for Sirius through the births, he had promised he would be there with Sirius but he wasn't. James just hoped Sirius would forgive him.

James was going back to the hospital the next morning to pick Sirius and the twins up and take them home. The babies' room was completely finished now, it was warm and it was within easy access from their bedroom.

James pulled himself up, he went to the kitchen to make himself some dinner and feed the dog. After that he went upstairs to bed, knowing this would be the last proper night's sleep he was likely to get for months.

………

The twins, surprisingly enough, slept through the entire night in so giving Sirius a very restful sleep.

Sirius woke up around _9am_ the next morning, he yawned and stretched before rolling onto his side and looking through half open eyes at the crib holding the twins. He nearly had a heart attack when he realised there was only one baby in there. Sirius sat up in horror and then his eyes rested on James sitting in an armchair with a baby in his arms, the only little Potter who was awake.

Sirius sighed a breath of relief, "Man, I thought one of them had been kidnapped."

James smiled apologetically, "Sorry, she woke up and I didn't want to wake you up."

Sirius smiled and settled back against the pillows closed his eyes again; "I am still so tired."

James carefully stood up, the little bundle that was his daughter still in his arms, and he went over to the bed and sat down on the side. He pressed a kiss to Sirius's forehead. "When we go home, I can take them to my parents for a little while and let you get some more sleep?"

Sirius cracked open his eyes; he reached a hand up and stroked his thumb over James's cheek. "I know you still feel bad about not being here yesterday but stop it. I'm not angry at you, I know it wasn't your fault."

James frowned slightly, "Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset yesterday."

Sirius smirked, "I had just given birth, Jamie, I was in too much pain to be really happy and I was exhausted." James nodded, he still looked a little unsure. Sirius pulled James' head to his and pressed his lips to James's. The kiss was short but meaningful. When Sirius pulled away, he kept his hands on the sides of James's face. "But, I will take you up on that offer of more sleep."

James smiled; he turned his head to kiss the palm of Sirius's handed the gurgling little girl to him as Harry woke up.

…

Two hours later, Sirius was dressed and the doctor had just discharged him. He and James took a baby carrier each and left the hospital with their two beautiful new-borns.

Sirius was still quite sore and blatantly told James that he was never going to give birth to a child through his arse ever again. "You know, I think after giving birth, you're never going to have to prepare me before we have sex again."

James snorted with laughter, "Thanks for the visual." He put an arm around Sirius's neck and kissed him on the forehead. "You mean you are willing to sleep with me again, even after this?"

Sirius smiled and nodded, "I'm fine unless I take another fertility potion. Which needless to say, I won't be. You can do it next time if you want anymore kids."

James nodded and kissed him, it was a slow and passionate and short lived because one of the twins started crying and the chain reaction started with the next one causing their parents to grumble and pull apart.

James watched in interested as Sirius went over to the babies who were in their carriers on the table and cooed over them, after a bit of quiet, gentle talking they stopped crying. James, in all honestly was terrified; he had absolutely no idea what he was meant to do and how to look after them. But Sirius, it had been less than a day since he had given birth and he was acting like a natural at the job.

Sirius looked over his shoulder at James as he got the twins settled down again, "You all right?"

James met Sirius's eyes with his slightly fearful hazel ones, "I-I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't know anything about raising a child, I just-I'm scared."

Sirius smiled, he made sure Harry had gone back to sleep before turning back to James and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm scared too and if it's any consolation I have no idea what I'm doing either."

"But you seem so confident."

Sirius squeezed James's shoulders lightly; "It's my paternal instinct. If we both just spend a lot of time around them we'll learn, your parents reassured me that the paternal instinct would set in soon… Don't worry, we're in this together, and we have their grandparents on call if we need help."

James moved forward and rested his head on Sirius's shoulder, with his eyes on the twins. Sirius stroked his hair and hugged him. "I'm still scared I'll screw up, and I don't feel very paternal."

Sirius smirked and kissed James on the neck, "Jamie, its ok. I'm here as well. I mean…look, just take as long as you need to get used to it, there's no rush. I guess it just comes easier to me because I gave birth to them…I'm their mother." He heard James laugh quietly against his neck. "But like I said, don't worry. You'll be great… You'll be a great father, I know you will."

James smiled adoringly. Sirius knew all the right things to say, that was one reason why James loved him so much. "God I hope so."

"I know so," replied Sirius, he pulled away and looked at James. "Are you all right now?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I'm still scared shitless but its nothing I can't handle."

Sirius smiled, "You can stare Aragog down yet babies frighten you? …_Interesting."_

James pulled a face, "Aragog's a spider…they're…little people. Its different."

Sirius leaned against the table and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Think of it this way, these two are just going to scream and cry and demand lots of attention, whereas Aragog will talk you into staying in his den and then he'll most likely let his children eat you alive. Tell me honestly, which is scarier?"

James pointed, "Them."

…

A little while later, Sirius had encouraged James to continue with his plans of taking the twins to his parents for a few hours so Sirius could get some sleep.

Sirius got a glass of water from the kitchen and then headed upstairs to their bedroom, there were clothes strewn all over the floor and the bed was unmade.

"Typical of James," said Sirius to himself. He put his drink on the bedside table and began stripping off his clothes leaving himself completely naked. When he was alone Sirius quite often wandered around the house naked. He yawned and stretched, arching his back as he did so, then he sat down on the bed and climbed under the covers, he took a drink and then settled down on his side curling up slightly.

It still seemed so unreal, he and James had finally gotten together when they were sixteen and now they were both only a few months shy of turning twenty and they already had two gorgeous children and they had still only been together about three years this month.

Sirius smiled, he had a proper family at last, well, he had one when he ran away to the Potters, but James and the twins were his own family – the love of his life and their own flesh and blood.

Sirius closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

****

Dream/Flashback

__

Sixteen year old Sirius groaned in pain as he woke up, he was in a bed and when he opened his eyes he realised he was in an unfamiliar room with a pounding headache. He turned his head to the side and saw a boy with messy black hair fast asleep in the armchair beside the bed.

James?

Suddenly the events that ended him up in this bed came back to him. He remembered being beaten and almost left for dead by his father, all because he refused to be his whore anymore. Sirius had taken his broom that night while his family were eating dinner and took off to the Potters, he remembered knocking on the door and seeing James before everything went dark. He figured he must have fainted.

Sirius looked to the bedroom door when it opened and saw Mrs. Potter come in. "Ah Sirius, you're awake at last."

Sirius nodded, "H-how long have I been out?"

"Coming up to three days," replied Irene, "We were really beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up at all, and this one here," She nodded to James's sleeping form. "Hasn't left your side since you arrived. I think this is the first time he's slept since the other night as well."

Sirius looked back to his sleeping best friend and felt a new wave of affection go out to the boy. He must really care about me.

"He cares a great deal about you, you know?" said Irene, she handed a goblet full of a potion to Sirius and put a glass of water on the bedside table. "Here, drink this, it should help ease some of the pain and then I'll bring some dinner up for you." Sirius nodded. "Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you ate? James mentioned that you look a lot thinner than the last time he saw you."

Sirius rubbed his forehead, "I don't know, maybe a week or so? They stopped letting me eat and they put wards up on the kitchen and pantry so I couldn't sneak down and get something at night."

Irene nodded, "I was worried you might say that. Any requests for food?"

Sirius shook his head; "I could eat just about anything right now."

Irene nodded, "OK." She headed towards the door. "Oh yes, when James wakes up, tell him to have a shower, he hasn't seen a bathroom for the last few days either."

Sirius laughed. After Irene left, Sirius looked at the goblet he was holding and sniffed the potion, it smelt awful but he quickly gulped it down and took a big drink of water before settling back down on his side facing James.

He already had a massive crush on his best friend, he had done for the best part of half a year, but now, knowing just how worried James had been for him, Sirius could feel something more. Was it love? Sirius figured it could very well be, he already loved James as a friend but now he loved him as more, but he didn't think he would ever be able to say that to the handsome Gryffindor.

Sirius soon became aware of the hazel eyes looking back at him, he saw James smile.

"Hey, you're awake at last," said James sitting up in his chair properly and stretching. "How are you?"

Sirius smiled, "I'm fine…I heard you haven't left my side since I got here."

James nodded, "Its true …I was worried about you, mate, I mean, when you turned up you were covered in blood and bruises and then you just collapsed… What happened?"

Sirius curled up, still facing James but he moved his gaze away from that gorgeous face and sighed deeply, "…My dad beat me up…"

"Why?"

Sirius knew he couldn't tell James the real reason so he just lied a little, "Well, you know my family, they hate me…I guess I must have pissed him off somehow."

James reached out and tentatively pushed Sirius's fringe out of his eyes, "Well, you look much better for wear now, and mum and dad said you could stay here as long as you want."

Sirius looked back to his best friend, "Really?"

James smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they like you Padfoot and so do I funnily enough. We want you to stay and my parents want to make sure you're out of harm's way."

"I knew I befriended you for a reason," said Sirius grinning slightly.

James rolled his eyes, "No, no, I befriended you cause you looked scared and weedy back in first year." Sirius grabbed a pillow and whacked James in the face with it. "Ow…"

"I was not_ weedy," grumbled Sirius failing to hide a smile. "Oh by the way, your mum told me to tell you to have a shower when you wake up cause…yeah just go have one, you can come back when you smell pleasant."_

James huffed, "That's all the thanks I get for catching you when you fainted? I'll be sure to keep your gratitude in mind." He stood up and headed to the door and then looked back to Sirius. "I'm glad you're ok now. You had me really worried there for a while." That said, James left the room and headed presumably to his own for a shower.

Sirius settled onto his back again and rested his hands on his stomach and stared up at the ceiling, he suddenly felt quite lonely, and he wanted James to come back and talk to him.

****

End Dream/Flashback

"James, support his head. It could break his neck if you don't," said Irene noticing how her son was holding his son.

James did just that and pulled a face, "I'm a horrible parent…"

Irene shook her head while she was holding her granddaughter, "Honey, you've been a father for less than twenty four hours, you still have a lot to learn, you'll be fine. Although, I think you should read the books I gave Sirius, you shouldn't be completely unprepared."

James smiled, "I will then…Tell me honestly, should I be more scared of raising kids than I am of spiders?"

Michael raised his eyebrows, "I've had nineteen years to get used to it and I'm still scared."

"Shut up," said Irene shaking her head. "It's perfectly normal, you're allowed to be afraid. Now, you've been here a while, don't you think you ought to get back to Sirius now?"

James furrowed his brow; "You want to get rid of me?"

Michael sighed, "What I think your mother means is, your _favourite_ aunt is coming around soon and you ought to leave before she gets here to save the insults."

James looked a little let down, "Oh, ok." He stood up and carefully put Harry back into one of the baby carriers, while his mum did the same with Elizabeth. "But don't you want to see her reaction when she finds out I have kids?"

"It would be amusing but perhaps not today. Wait until those two are old enough to tell her themselves," replied Michael nonchalantly.

James smirked, "Maybe we will." He picked up the twins' carriers. "See you later."

When James got back home he decided to put the twins down to sleep in their cribs. While he was at his parents he had learnt how to tell whether the milk was too warm or not, both twins seemed to like it warm, his parents told him it wasn't necessary to warm it up but most babies prefer it. After that, they had shown him how to burp the babies and then bathe them.

After tucking them into their cribs and making sure they stayed asleep, he turned on the musical mobile above the cribs and then headed out the room and down the hall to see if Sirius was awake. He had seen his husband's sleeping form when he was walking down the hallway to take the twins to bed.

Sirius murmured something in his sleep and turned onto his back when James entered. James crawled onto the bed and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius's slightly parted lips, when he pulled away a pair of slightly confused blue eyes were looking back at him.

"How long have you been gone?" asked Sirius rubbing his eyes.

James looked at the alarm clock, "About three and a half hours and I feel much more confident now."

Sirius smiled and tapped his face, "I knew you'd come around." He yawned and stretched, arching his back as he did so. "God, I feel even more tired, maybe I shouldn't've gone to sleep."

James shrugged, "It doesn't matter, they've been fed, burped, bathed and put to sleep." He saw Sirius raise his eyebrows. "Mum insisted on showing me the more simple points and I found out I'm allergic to baby soap." He held his left arm out at Sirius's skeptical look and showed him the red patch on the inside of his forearm. "It might not be all baby soap, just the one my mum conjured."

Sirius nodded, "Oh, ok." He felt a bit useless now. "What are we going to do until they wake up?"

James shrugged and tucked one leg under himself, "I don't know…we could watch a movie or something."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you didn't even suggest a blow job, I'm impressed, Jamie." He ruffled James' hair and had his hand batted away. "I'm up for watching a movie…um, can we bring the TV and everything up here? Its just, I don't want to be too far away from them."

James nodded, "Yeah sure, I'll go bring it all up."

****

One Month Later

It was _3am_ and James was sitting in the rocking chair in Harry and Elizabeth's room in just his boxers as he tried to get Elizabeth back to sleep. She was dry, he had offered her milk and she had refused to drink it, he figured it must just be one of those times they wanted to cry for no reason at all.

James rocked on the chair gently, "Sh, come on baby, please go back to sleep, daddy needs to rest as well." He was getting desperate.

There had been times in the last month where James and Sirius got absolutely no sleep at all, those were the nights where they had resulted in calling James's parents for help. Other nights they had gotten about six hours of sleep between them. The babies were waking up and wailing for food, a nappy change, a cuddle and sometimes nothing at all. Their nineteen-year-old parents were dead on their feet; they were falling asleep all over the place and being jolted awake by wailing.

This lifestyle was fine, in short bursts, but when either James or Sirius thought about the fact that they had to raise these kids for the next eighteen years, they nearly cried. Especially knowing these late night/early morning wake up calls were going to last for _a long_ time.

"You know," said James in the most soothing voice he could muster to his sniffling baby daughter, "If you keep this up, Uncle Moony and Auntie Dani are going to have to baby-sit you again so mummy and daddy can get some sleep. Now you know how they feel about babies."

A few days ago, Dani had volunteered for her and Remus to baby-sit the twins for a few hours while James and Sirius got some sleep. But when they got the twins back, Dani mentioned wanting to get her tubes tied before she had a chance to get pregnant because she didn't want to have to suffer this _torture,_ if her and Remus decided to start a family. James and Sirius had tried telling them it wasn't quite as awful as it seemed.

__

"It's not that bad really," said Sirius stifling a yawn. "I mean, sure, you hardly get any sleep and you have to change their dirty diapers every few hours and feed them at the worst times of the night and of course, their crying wakes you up all the time…but it is worth it. I mean, just knowing you created them is such an incredible feeling, it really is. I wouldn't change this for the world."

__

Dani was nearly convinced until James spoke grumpily.

__

"He's that sleep deprived, he actually believes what he's saying," he said yawning.

__

Sirius glared at him, "Ignore him."

James continued to rock the chair talking soothingly to Elizabeth or _Lizzie,_ as she had become known as.

The sleep deprivation had definitely strained their relationship a bit, they found themselves snapping at each other and bickering far more than they used to. If this was what happened after one month of having babies, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what could happen between now and the twins leaving home.

James lifted up Elizabeth's little arm and admired her teeny, tiny fingers as she started to quieten down, he felt her little hand curl around his thumb as she started to slip back into sleep. James smiled, "There's a good girl, Lizzie." He whispered as he carefully stood up trying not to startle her and wake her up again, he gently kissed her on her nearly bald head and then placed her carefully in the crib next to her brother's. "Night Lizzie."

Before leaving the room James checked to make sure Harry was still fast asleep, he was, thankfully. "Night Harry."

James turned and left the room to head back to bed, he crawled back under the covers next to Sirius, he flicked off the bedside lamp and slumped onto his stomach.

"What was wrong?" mumbled the voice next to his ear.

James wiggled about to get comfortable, "She just wanted a cuddle, I think." He felt Sirius's arm move and rest over his bare back

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

Sirius sniffed, "For snapping at you so much."

James turned his head so he could just make out Sirius's silhouette in the half moon lit room, "Don't be. I've been doing it as well." He kissed Sirius on the forehead, or what he thought was his forehead. "Let's just blame it on the lack of sleep, yeah?" Sirius mumbled an affirmative. "Night Siri."

"Night…"

The two lovers had nearly fallen back to sleep when…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh fuck it. I went last time."

Sirius grumbled and rolled out of bed and cursed all the way to the twins' room.

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: I hope that wasn't too tedious…

****

Please Read AND Review


End file.
